


Idris College

by Loxzie



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Asexual Raphael Santiago, BAMF Clary Fray, Background Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago, F/M, Falling In Love, First Time, Gay Raphael Santiago, Hurt Magnus Bane, Insecure Magnus Bane, Jace Wayland Being a Little Shit, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, POV Magnus Bane, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Protective Raphael, Scared Magnus Bane, Secrets, Simon Lewis & Alec Lightwood Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:59:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 42,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxzie/pseuds/Loxzie
Summary: Just your normal college au, malec angst.alec and Magnus bond, but Alec is hiding a deep dark secret





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments!!

Magnus was worried. For the first time in years, he was nervous about a new place. He had only recently been moved to New York and he was staying with a friend, Catarina. He had been many different places, but now he was going to college. Which meant, permanence. He would stay there at the dorms, all the time. Which meant, if he didn’t make friends, he would spend those years lonely, aside from Catarina.

Luckily, he made his mind up quite quickly about where he was going and the summer he spent with Catarina and her boyfriend Ragnor and their broody, moody friend Raphael, who turned out to be alright when he let his guard down.

The four of them were sat in Catarina’s bedroom, helping her pack. Raphael was sat on the bed, watching whilst Ragnor and Magnus gave their seals of approval on her outfits. They had done the same thing for the other three and it was an enjoyable experience.

“You nervous?” Raphael asked Magnus, who was looking down at some black top Catarina suggested. He looked up at Raphael with a concealed expression. Raphael gave him a look and Magnus dropped the façade within seconds. He jumped on the bed next to Raphael and held up the top. Raphael nodded, and Magnus threw it to Ragnor who folded it and put it in her suitcase.

“Kinda. It’s alright for you guys, you’ve known these guys your entire lives.” Magnus said. He looked up at Catarina and shook his head violently at the ugly green top she was holding up.

“Yes, fair.” Raphael commented. “But, you’re our best friend, and we’ll protect you.” Raphael said, gently nudging Magnus with his shoulder.

“Yeah. You’re under our protection.” Ragnor said, throwing the green top that Catarina tried to sneak into the suit case. “Not happening baby.” He said and chuckled at her pout.

“Thank you guys. It means a lot. I’ve never had friends like this before, it feels nice.” Magnus said.

“Sap.” Raphael teased, giving him a reassuring hug. It had taken a couple of weeks for Raphael to even admit he liked Magnus’ company, let alone be friends with him. Ragnor and Catarina abandoned their posts and joined in with the hug.

 

After a few more minutes of going through her closet and brutally roasting her choice of fashion, they were all finally ready. Magnus glanced at his phone and saw that it was nearly 11pm.

“Guys, it’s late. You need a full night’s sleep.” Magnus said to the guys. He barked out laughter at the sight in front of him. Raphael was sat on the suit case whilst Ragnor was trying to zip it up.

“Alright, Rag I’ll pick you up tomorrow at like 8 ish? And then we’ll come and get you girls.” He said to Magnus and Catarina. Magnus sarcastically smiled and flipped him the bird. “We should get to Idris College at like 11. Please be ready and don’t give me the five more minutes shit.” Raphael said bluntly, before leaving, Ragnor following close behind.

 

Magnus and Catarina sat up on the bed, smiling. Magnus was fidgeting a little. He was nervous. Ragnor and Raphael would be there soon and then he would be going to college, somewhere he would spend the next two years of his life.

“It’s alright. The people aren’t that bad.” Catarina assured. “As long as you stay away from the Lightwood double duo, you’ll be fine.” Catarina said dismissively.

“Wait what? Lightwood double duo? What is that?” Magnus asked.

Catarina looked at him with a shocked face. “Don’t tell me that the entire time we’ve been giving you tips, we didn’t mention the Lightwoods?” Magnus only shook his head in reply. Catarina sighed and sat up straighter. Whatever she was about to say, she was being serious about it. “Ok. The Lightwood double duo. The first duo is Alec and Izzy. Real names Alexander Lightwood and Isabelle Lightwood. They’re twins. Mother is Maryse Lightwood, father is Robert Lightwood. Izzy is dangerous. On the outside, she’s all smiles and gossip. On the inside, she could probably snap your neck within a second. So, with Izzy, don’t always trust what you see. Even salt looks like sugar.” Catarina said, and Magnus nodded. “Alec is a lot like Raphael. He’s a broody bitch. He speaks fluent sarcasm and looks as threatening as he is.”

“Really? Are they actually threatening though? Or just scary looking?” Magnus asked.

“Guy named Meliorn asked Izzy out. She turned him down. He asked again. Alec came up behind him and smashed his head into a desk. Izzy then kicked him in the back of the leg, so he was kneeling, and hit him in the face with her elbow. So yes, they’re actually threatening Magnus.” Catarina said sternly.

“Wow, that’s a lot for high schoolers-”

“This was middle school.” Catarina interrupts, causing Magnus to lose all ability to speak.

“What about this other duo?” Magnus asked, a little freaked out about these people.

“Alec and Izzy’s father, Robert, had an affair with a blonde woman called Gretel. Poor girl was only our age. They had twins too. Runs in Robert’s family. They had two blonde children, Jace and Lydia. Real names are Johnathan Branwell and Lydia Branwell. But they both consider themselves Lightwood’s since they all live with Maryse. They all hang out together. Jace has good looks, apparently. And so does Lydia. But Lydia is very intelligent, whilst Jace is kind of dumb. But they’re all as dangerous as each other. So, stay away from the Lightwoods, got it?” She warned.

Magnus was about to reply when a car horn sounded outside. Magnus jumped up and picked up his suit case whilst Catarina got hers and they headed down stairs, giving her mother a kiss before going.

They walked out the house to see an annoyed looking Raphael in the driver’s seat whilst Ragnor was in the back, looking smug.

“What’s up with you?” Catarina asked after putting her case in the car and getting in next to Ragnor.

“I just heard some intimate details that proves my asexuality even more. By the way,” Raphael began, turning to face them. “Who gets a tattoo on their inner thigh?” Raphael questioned, making Magnus choke on the drink he was taking a sip from. He jumped in front seat after Raphael put the roof down.

 

When they arrived at the college, they were two minutes early for the big speech the dean gave, so they had to run to the assembly hall, but only just made it.

“College is about learning and fun. But, we don’t want any dorm mates sleeping together and then needing changes when it gets awkward. So, you’ll be sharing with the same gender as you are.” The dean began. Magnus raised his hand and stood up.

“Hi there. Magnus Bane. How are you? Um, I’m bisexual.” He said awkwardly.

“Well, choose a gender to like and share with someone of the opposite.” The dean said rudely.

“Right. I don’t think you know what bisexuality is, sir. The whole point of it, is that I like both. Dick and pussy are what I live for so…” Magnus gave him a sarcastic smile and sat down.

 

When the boring speech was over, and most people gave Magnus a high five for his little outburst, everyone had to go to the desk at the front and find out their roommates.

After Magnus found his slip, he went to the corner where his friends were waiting for him. They had all agreed to open them together.

“I got Simon Lewis? Room 305. Great, 3 flights of stairs every day!” Raphael said. Who the hell was Simon Lewis? “As long as he is quiet when he jerks off, I’m good.” Raphael said, shrugging.

“I got some girl called Clary Fray. So much for the whole ‘gender you don’t like’ speech. 309. Close to you Raphe.” Ragnor said amused.

“I’m going to kill myself. 507. Really?! 5 flights of stairs. Fuck my life!” Catarina announced. Everyone looked at her slip and Raphael chuckled.

“What the fuck kind of name is Maia Roberts?” Raphael laughed.

“Maia is that really aggressive girl remember?”

Magnus listened to them reminisce and joke whilst he opened his. When he looked down at the sheet, his eyes widened. All breath left his lungs. Oh no. He was dead. He’s dead. He was in college for one hour before his fate was sealed. He can’t wait for his funeral. ‘Oh Magnus, he was such a lovely guy. Shame he was killed by his college roommate.’

“Magnus? Who have you got?” Catarina asked breathlessly. After making impressions of her roommate, she saw Magnus staring at his sheet of paper like it had the answer to all his prayers.

“Alexander Lightwood. 204. Not bad.” He said stiffly, watching them all tense. “Well, we had a good run guys.” He said dramatically.

From what he had heard about this Alec guy, he was worried. He seemed like the kind of guy to strangle his roommate in the middle of the night for his phone going off. Magnus was worried for his health.

“Whoa!” They all yelled. Magnus looked behind him confused as to what they were talking about. All he could see was a beautiful guy talking to a beautiful girl.

The guy had brown hair sticking in all kinds of different directions, but not in a messy way, in a sexy way. He had perfect eyebrows and gorgeous eyelashes. His jawline was just perfection. It was so sharp, it gave knives a run for their money. And he was smiling to the girl. His smile was enough to light up the entire assembly hall. His eyes looked pure and kind. His posture was good and open, like he was a friendly person. He looked like the kind of guy you could approach for directions and he would walk you there. He looked perfect, in every sense of the word.

The girl he was talking to was like an art piece. She had bouncy brown hair that straight, but not boring. Her face just screamed kind and sweet. Her outfit was perfect, like something out of a modelling magazine. In fact, that what she looked like. She looked like she had come here straight from the cat walk in Paris. She was smiling at the guy and it just looked innocent and sweet, and added to her beauty. They were both gorgeous people.

“What? Why did you guys all say whoa like someone just walked in with a fucking horse.” Magnus teased.

“Oh, you lucky bastard.” Raphael said.

“Of course, it would happen to you. Thanks universe, when can I get a deal like that?” Ragnor said looking up.

“The Lightwood’s got hot.” Catarina said, her eyes not peeling away from the beautiful pair.

“Where?” Magnus said, looking around the room. Then he realised. Those two perfect, beautiful people were Isabelle and Alexander Lightwood. Shit. If that literal example of sex on legs was his roommate, he’s going to have trouble keeping his hands to himself.

 

As Magnus made his way up 2 flights of stairs, he made his way down the hall to 204, where the door was already open. He peaked his head through too see Alec stood by his bed, without a top on. Magnus choked on air and fell into the room.

Alec turned around, oblivious to the fact he was shirtless. Or maybe he just didn’t give a fuck. Alec smirked at him and picked up his suit case with ease, putting it gently on his bed for him.

“You’re Magnus?” He asked, chuckling. Magnus nodded, not trusting his words. “Well, I’m Alec. Nice speech this morning.” Alec chuckled.

Magnus picked his jaw up off the floor and opened his suit case. The first thing he saw was an unopened packet of condoms. Fucking Ragnor and his stupid jokes. He could feel Alec looking over his shoulder. He picked up the packet and read it.

“Wow, you’re ambitious.” Alec teased. “Extra-large?” He read out. He looked Magnus up and down hungrily. “Really?”

Magnus snatched the packet off of him and put them in the drawers by the bed. He continued to unpack. When he finished, he put his suitcase under his bed and sat down. Alec was sat on his bed, still shirtless, reading a book.

“So, you’re bisexual.” Alec commented, not looking up from his book. Magnus rolled his eyes and scoffed.

“Yes. Is that a problem? I can keep my hands to myself, don’t worry.” Magnus said, climbing onto his bed and regretting every life choice he ever made.

“No, I’m gay. And I’d have to see you shirtless to determine if I can keep my hands to myself.” Alec looked up and said, winking. “If we’re going to be roommates, we should get to know each other a little.”

Magnus sat up and looked at Alec, who had his legs crossed and his whole body facing Magnus. Magnus mirrored his position. “What do you want to know?”

“Where are you from? What are your parents like? That kind of thing.” Alec shrugged. “My dad cheated on my mum and twins with someone who was barely legal. But that’s all gossip, I’m sure you heard it already. But I have a little brother who is pretty intelligent and studying to be a scientist. What about you?”

Magnus took a big breath. “My mother killed herself when I was 5 because I was a mistake of rape and she couldn’t live knowing that she gave birth to such a monster. My step father then tried to drown me, but I fought him off. I accidentally pushed him into a busy road and he was hit by a car and killed on impact. My real dad then tried to kidnap me. He almost drove off a bridge trying to take my away and when the cops arrested him, they just left me to figure things out myself. I found a foster care place and put myself into the records. I’ve never been somewhere longer than a month. This is my first permanent place. No siblings. Anything else you want to know?” Magnus asked.

Alec sat there with his mouth wide open. Magnus just fidgeted, knowing he over shared. That isn’t the kind of heavy hearted thing you tell your roommate on day one! You literally only just met.

Alec slowly stood up and walked over to Magnus’ bed. He sat on the edge and pulled Magnus into a hug. It was a tight hug, probably to reassure him. _I swear to god if he says ‘everything will be alright’ I’ll smother him in his sleep._ Magnus thought.

Alec kissed his hair and whispered, “I’m sorry. If you need anyone, I’m always here.”

They stayed like that for at least 3 minutes, just basking in the comfort of each other. Magnus had no idea what he was doing. He was hugging Alec Lightwood. The same guy Catarina said was a notorious dick who only cared about himself and his siblings. The same guy who smashed someone’s head against a desk for asking out his sister. That same prick was comforting him after 10 minutes of knowing him. This boy was doing all kinds of things to him and he needed to be careful. As Catarina said, ‘Even salt looks like sugar.’

When they both pulled back, they looked content. Alec smiled softly at Magnus before looking down and seeing that he was still shirtless. He gently got off Magnus’ bed and put on a shirt before looking at the time.

“It’s 3pm. I have somewhere I need to be.” Alec said, hurrying to put his shoes on. “I meant what I said. If you need me, I’m always here.” He said sweetly before leaving and gently shutting the door behind him.

Magnus watched him leave and stared at the door. He was fucked. He was told that this Lightwood boy was the scariest boy in the world, but after being gentle and sweet like that, he contemplated everything. Should he pursue a friendship with this boy or stay well away as Catarina had told him. He was so confused.

He was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. “Come in.” He said quite loudly.

A redhead walked through the door, looking quite confident in herself. Good. She was beautiful, she deserved to be confident. “Oh, I’m sorry. I thought Alec lived here.” She said awkwardly.

“Alec does. I’m his roommate Magnus. And you are?” He said, trying to be friendly. Just because Alec was ‘an awful human being’, doesn’t mean Magnus shouldn’t become friends with other people.

“Clary.” She said enthusiastically, before jumping onto Magnus’ bed. “I love your outfit by the way. I have the exact same eyeliner.” She said excitedly, looking Magnus up and down.

“Well, Clary, your outfit looks great!” Magnus said. He liked this girl. She seemed kind and friendly. No doubt if she was friends with Alec than she could probably kill you with a spoon, but she still seemed nice.

“Sorry. I’m Alec’s brother’s girlfriend. I wasn’t just looking for random people in here.” She said teasingly. “Give me your phone.” She said.

Magnus didn’t know why he did it, it was so stupid. He handed her his phone instantly. She started typing away. He had no idea what was going on from the angle he was sat in, she could’ve been doing anything.

When she handed his phone back, he saw that she had added his number into her phone. “I like you Magnus. I think this could be the start of a wonderful friendship.” She said kindly, before heading to the door. “Oh, and by the way, could you tell Alec that Clary was here? I need to talk to him. Thanks!” She said, skipping out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

 Well, making friends with these people was easier than he had originally thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's easy to see, but everything that's in a different language has the English next to it because there's nothing worse than having to stop reading to google translate or scroll to the bottom to see what It is XD.   
> hope you enjoy, let me know in the comments!

_“ayah berhenti! Mohon! Aku tidak bisa bernapas!”_ [dad stop! please! I can’t breathe!] _Magnus screamed in between taking gasps of oxygen when his head wasn’t submerged into water._

 _“Kau memalukan! kekejian! Kau tidak ada anak saya!”_ [You're a disgrace! an abomination! You're no son of mine!] _He yelled, forcing his head under the water again. Magnus could feel the water in his lungs as he breathed. He wasn’t getting out of this. He was going to die! That’s it. He’s going to die. No one can help him. **He’s going to die!**_

 

Magnus was jolted from his sleep by something shaking him. He opened his eyes to see a concerned looking Alec stood over him. He smiled down at him and stroked some of his hair from his forehead.

“You’re alright. You can breathe now.” Alec said softly, still stroking his hair.

Magnus looked up at him with a dazed smile. “You know Indonesian?” Magnus asked.

“Ya, saya mempelajarinya di sekolah tinggi” [Yes, I studied it in high school.] Alec said fluently with a smirk. “Your nightmare sounded scary. Are you alright?” Alec asked.

Magnus looked up at him with awe. No one ever really cared about Magnus. When he had nightmares in his foster homes, they would normally bang on the wall and tell him to shut up. He wasn’t used to this affection. It was nice for a change. “Yeah, I’m alright.” He lied. He knew he wouldn’t be able to go to sleep again.

Alec took his hand and helped him sit up. “Go and have a shower. You’re all sweaty from the tossing and turning.” Alec said softly. When Magnus got out of bed, Alec began to strip Magnus’ bed. “Take off your sweaty clothes.” Alec said. He saw Magnus’ eyes flash with a fear. “To wash.” Alec explained and turned away.

Magnus took his clothes off and wrapped a towel around himself. He cleared his throat and Alec turned around. “Go and have a relaxing shower, ok?”

Magnus made his way to the communal showers and looked in the mirror. He looked awful. His hair was sticking to his forehead from all the sweat, his eyes had dark circles under them and he just screamed exhausted.

He got into the shower and turned the temperature to exactly how he liked it. He washed all the sweat off his body and relaxed. He could feel his muscles begin to untense and he sighed happily.

He put his towel on and ran his fingers through his hair before walking back to his room. When he walked back in, Alec was sat on his bed. Magnus looked at his own bed to see Alec had laid out some boxers, a tank top and joggers for Magnus. His face lit up when he saw him walk back into the room.

“I got you some new clothes. I hope that’s alright.” He said. Magnus nodded and walked over to his bed. He was about to change when he remembered Alec was right there. He subtly turned his head to see Alec was sat with his back to Magnus, not even attempting to look. Magnus felt relief seep through him. Alec wasn’t being nice to him because he thought he was hot, or because he wanted an easy fuck.

Once he was changed, he cleared his throat. Alec turned around and smiled at him. Magnus pulled the covers back and laid down, staring at the ceiling. It was dead silent in their dorm.

“You can lay with me if you can’t sleep.” Alec said quietly. Magnus looked at him shocked. “So you know you aren’t alone. Nothing has to happen, I promise.” Alec said sincerely.

Magnus nodded and climbed out of his bed. He shuffled into Alec’s bed and smiled at him. Alec’s eyes roamed his face and lingered a little on his lips before he turned his back and faced the wall. Magnus was grateful for everything Alec had said and done since he got here. He must understand what it’s like to be in a new place. Magnus turned his back to Alec and fell asleep easily, dreamed laced with Alec’s bright smile and soft voice.

 

It was like this for the next week, Magnus having nightmares and Alec helping him. They had grown quite close to each other. They shared some lessons, such as Performing Arts and English, and in those lessons they worked together, bonding even more. Magnus spoke to Catarina about the things Alec did and said and she just told him to be careful. Magnus realised that he quite liked Alec. They had shared some intimate moments, such as sleeping in the same bed and Alec had seen Magnus cry. but it never went any further than hugging or cuddling. They didn’t kiss. Their looks lingered more than necessary and sometimes they hugged longer than needed, but that was it. Catarina was there to constantly remind him that Alec isn’t as nice as Magnus thinks and Magnus would take her advice. But when Alec was so kind and thoughtful, Magnus couldn’t help but think that maybe Catarina had got Alec so wrong.

 

Magnus woke up feeling warm, really warm. He opened his eyes to see that he was laid on top of Alec. Like flush against him. he looked at the clock on his drawers that told him it was **_Sunday 9:46am_**. His arms had snaked their way to around Alec’s neck, which was on a soft feeling pillow. Magnus’ head was resting on his shoulder, whilst Alec’s arms were holding Magnus protectively. Their legs were tangled, and Alec had a content looking expression on his face. Magnus briefly wondered whether it was from sleep or how they were against each other.

Magnus decided to leave it and go back to sleep. When he turned his head around, he saw someone sat on his bed, smiling at him. He shouted in surprise and Alec’s grip tightened on him as Alec woke up more.

“What’s wrong?” He asked sleepily but protectively. Alec shuffled a little and looked over.

“Well, brother dear, seems like you make good first impressions.” The girl said, giving them her state of the art smile. “I’m Alec’s sister Izzy, by the way. You’re Magnus right?” She asked. She was just as friendly as Alec, and Magnus was seriously wondering where Catarina had got her information from.

“Yeah, hi.” Magnus said, still trying to wake up properly. He looked down to see Alec with his eyes shut, happy to stay like this a little longer.

“So Alec, **hard** night?” She asked smirking.

“Oh no. we didn’t do anything.” Magnus corrected awkwardly. “I had a nightmare and Alec was being kind. We didn’t do…”

“Sex?” She finished for him and chuckled. “I was only teasing.” She said.

“What do you want Iz?” Alec asked, his arms tightening around Magnus that little bit more. Magnus wouldn’t have noticed if it wasn’t for the fact that Alec’s morning erection was digging into him that little bit harder.

“I was looking for you. We need to talk.” She said seriously. Those four words were enough for Alec to gently roll over, so Magnus was laying on his bed before getting up and out of bed. He and Izzy walked out of the room, Alec still in his pyjamas.

When Alec walked back in, he looked pissed. He looked like the hulk would run scared from him. whatever he and his sister had discussed, Alec was not happy.

“Alec, what’s wrong? What happened?” Magnus asked, standing up. Alec stomped to his closet and started angrily getting changed, not fazed at all that Magnus was stood right there whilst Alec was there in nothing by boxers. “Alec! What’s happened?” He asked a little louder.

“Here’s a lesson for you Bane!” Alec said intimidatingly towering over him. “I don’t care if you’re the dean, the president or homeless, **no one** touches my sister!” He said, and Magnus was sure he saw some steam coming out of Alec’s ears. “Now I have to go and teach the same lesson to some scumbag who thinks groping my sisters tits is alright.” Alec said through gritted teeth before storming out of the dorm and slamming the door shut.

Magnus looked around at the trashed room. It had only taken Alec a few seconds to turn their room into a mess. Magnus started picking up Alec’s clothes and folding them away for him. He made Alec’s bed and got himself changed. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before going to the mini fridge in their dorm and getting a bottle of water.

He was watching a film on his computer when he got a text.

**From: Unknown**

**Could you do me a favour please? x**

 

Magnus looked at his phone confused. _Please don’t tell me this is one of those SAW situations where they want me to play a fucking game?!_ Magnus thought. He started to panic. Who the hell was this? How the fuck did they get his number? Did they want him to hide a body? Or grab them some food? How serious was this favour?

 

**From: Unknown**

**Sorry, only just remembered I didn’t save my number in your phone. It’s Clary x**

**To: Clary**

**Oh ha, hi. What’s up? x**

**From: Clary**

**Alec just broke somebody’s nose and his knuckles are bloody. He won’t let anybody help him. Can you please attempt to help him please? x**

**To: Clary**

**Sure, I doubt he’ll let me, but I’ll try x**

**From: Clary**

**If he lets you sleep in his bed, I think you cleaning his knuckles is the mildest thing ever**

Magnus sighed. Was he going to be known as the slut who shared his bed on the first night? He really hoped not. He got the first aid box from their medicine cabinet and put it on his bed. He continued to watch a film on his laptop, waiting for Alec.

Wait, did Clary said he broke someone’s nose? The same Alec that woke him from his nightmare and held him protectively in the morning? The same Alec who supported him when he over shared about his past? The same Alec whose smile brightens up the entire world? Magnus Catarina was pretty accurate with her intel.

Magnus was snapped out of his thoughts when Alec walked through the door, looking unfazed by what he had done. Magnus jumped up and watched as Alec sat on his bed. Magnus sat next to him with the first aid kit and silently got a sterile wipe out. As he was opening the packaging, he was expecting Alec to push him away or refuse, but he just sighed and showed him his knuckles.

Magnus wiped them up so there was no blood there and lifted up the bandage, silently asking Alec if he needed it. Alec shook his head silently and kept his hand in Magnus’ lap. Magnus gripped his wrist and gently lifted it to his mouth, placing soft kisses on Alec’s bloody knuckles.

“What happened Alexander?” He asked after he gently placed his wrist back next to him.

“Some dick groped my sister. We had a fight and I punched him in the nose once. Apparently I broke it, I don’t know.” Alec sighed and sat against his headboard. Magnus crawled up to him and sat next to him but facing him.

“You need to be more careful, alright? I don’t want you getting hurt.” Magnus said. He didn’t know why. He didn’t know why this guy, that he didn’t even know for 24 hours, suddenly made him so vulnerable. But he figured he should embrace it.

“Magnus, I started doing MMA at age 5. I quit like a month ago. I also work out once a week. I’ll be fine.” He said, smirking when Magnus’ mouth dropped.

“That’s beside the… age 5?” He questioned, and Alec just chuckled and nodded. “That’s beside the point Alexander. I don’t like all this violence, alright? And since I’m the head bitch in charge, you should listen to me.” He mocked, lifting his head up and pouting.

Alec chuckled and put his hands either side of Magnus’ face, making him look at him. “I promise to be less violent.” He said. They both just stared at each other for a while. It felt like forever, but it was only a few seconds until Alec slowly leaned in and connected their lips.

Alec was so soft and gentle. Considering 10 minutes ago, he broke somebody’s nose, he was surprisingly calm. Their lips moved together with ease, as if they had been doing it for years. Magnus’ hands went to Alec’s shirt, gripping at it. As the kiss deepened, Magnus swung one of his legs over Alec, straddling his lap. Magnus moved his hands to Alec’s hair, weaving his way through the thick strands. He heard a faint moan from Alec and that urged him to lick along the bottom of Alec’s lip and Alec opened his mouth all too willingly.

They jumped apart when their dorm room door was slammed open. Magnus jumped off Alec’s bed and sat on his own, looking up at the blond guy stood in their doorway.

“Fuck you Alec.” He said, smirking. Magnus saw Alec’s eyes widen. “You won. I hate you.” He teased. “I was literally so close to fucking my roommate, I hate you!” The blond said, getting his wallet out of his pocket and getting a few notes out. “I’m never making another bet with you.” He said, throwing $30 at him and leaving.

Long after the blond guy left, Magnus just stared at the door, eyes not leaving the speck on the door. He could hear Alec shuffling next to him, but he didn’t want to even glance in his direction. The words _bet, fucking my roommate, $30._

Alec had made a bet, for only $30, to fuck Magnus! Everything Alec did, everything Alec said, every kind thing he did, it was all just to win fucking money. He just wanted to get into Magnus’ pants. Magnus’ mind flashed back to one of his earlier thoughts. _Alec wasn’t being nice to him because he thought he was hot, or because he wanted an easy fuck._ Well, clearly it wasn’t Catarina that got Alec wrong, it was Magnus.

“Mags…” Alec said softly and unsure. Magnus didn’t move. He didn’t move his head even a little towards Alec. “Magnus.” Alec tried again, moving next to Magnus’ bed. He felt the bed dip behind him and stood up. He flinched away from Alec’s touch and shivered.

“Don’t touch me.” Magnus muttered before heading to the door. Before he could swing the door open, Alec grabbed his wrist and spun him around. He grabbed Magnus’ face and kissed him. Magnus pulled back as fast as he could and slapped Alec. Alec looked back at him and saw nothing but a stern facial expression. “Don’t. Touch. Me.” Magnus said. “Stay away from me!” He yelled through gritted teeth and turned around. He opened the door and walked out, heading straight for the fifth floor.

He stood outside Catarina’s door and knocked lightly. Catarina opened the door and gathered Magnus into her arms instantly, after wiping away a stray tear.

“Hey Magnus, what happened?” Catarina asked. Magnus knew she would freak out about it, but he was still debating if Alec deserved it. _He was so nice though. He helped you through your nightmares. **But that was only to get laid and win money.** But he seemed so genuine. **Cat literally warned you about sugar and salt. You fell for it.** But his sister seemed so happy. **Yeah, because her twin won the money.** But Alec kissed him first. **Do I even need to reply to that?**_ Fuck it.

 

Alec was sat on his bed, staring into nothing. Why did Jace have to have such a big mouth? Alec had forgotten all about the bet the second he saw Magnus. He was beautiful. From the top of his hair to the floor beneath him. Alec felt like he was finally getting somewhere. That he finally deserved someone’s affection. He thought Magnus was so perfect. He really liked him. But apparently, Jace just _had_ to pick that moment.

Alec hadn’t even agreed to the bet.

_“I bet I’ll sleep with my roommate before you do. $30.” Jace said during a party, after shot number 7._

_“Whatever Jace. Let’s get you home.”_

Alec flinched when the door was violently slammed open, the door making a loud crashing noise as it collided with the wall. A woman he recognised, Catarina?, walked through the door with a thick book in her hand. She threw the book at Alec. He only just moved out of the way.

“$30?! That’s all he’s worth!? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!” She yelled, attracting a lot of attention outside the room. “I warned him about you. But he thought you were so sincere, so kind and gentle. I fucking knew you couldn’t change! After EVERYTHING that happened with Valentine, you go and do that to him?!” She screamed. “You stay away from him or I swear to god Lightwood, you’ll be six feet under the next time someone gropes your sister. **Understood?!** ” She yelled. When Alec nodded out of shock, she slammed the door shut. He could hear her yell, _‘EVERYONE ENJOY THE SHOW?! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY!’_

Alec felt awful. He didn’t mean to hurt Magnus, he didn’t even agree to it. He liked Magnus, he really did. He had never felt like this before and his emotions were scrambled. When Magnus stayed in his bed that first night, Alec felt shivers all over. He felt safe and calm. It was well known he had anger issues, yes. But Magnus calling him Alexander after he hurt his knuckles, that was more than enough to calm him. He knew he would never hurt Magnus, not even by accident. He swore to himself. But now he ruined it.

When Magnus didn’t come home that night, Alec curled up into a ball on his bed and tears began to silently fall. He just wanted to smell him, or just hear him. Or even see him. He just wanted Magnus to come back to the dorm, so they could talk it out. He knew he didn’t deserve it, but he just wanted one more chance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I got one HELL of a plot twist for you guys! Not this chapter, or the next one but one soon. let's see if you guys can join the dots and tell me your theories in the comments!! Hope you enjoy  
> UPDATED THE TAGS

Magnus woke up in Raphael’s bed. He looked over at the bed opposite and saw Raphael lying awake, playing with his roommates hair. Did he mention the roommate was laying on top of him with nothing but a pair of boxers on?

“Morning.” Raphael whispered, still playing with Simon’s hair. Magnus had got to know Simon, who liked Raphael from the beginning. They were like he and Alec, except Simon wasn’t being paid. Or was he? Did everything in this place have a fucking price tag on?

“Morning.” Magnus said amused. He sat up and looked at the time. He would have to go to Performing Arts in an hour. And he had Alec in that lesson. “You look happy.” He noted.

Raphael looked down at Simon, who was still sleeping and smiled. He nodded gently, not looking up at Magnus. “He doesn’t know.” Raphael said, looking up at Magnus and he wasn’t sure if he had ever seen Raphael look so vulnerable.

“If he genuinely likes you, which I think he does, then it won’t make a difference. I promise, not everyone is like that prick.” Magnus said. He looked down at Simon who was in his next lesson. Simon seemed so happy and content being in Raphael’s arms. Magnus really hoped that Simon would treat him right, and not fuck with his heart. Raphael may be cold hearted, but that was all an act. He was so vulnerable and hurt. He had the same craving as everyone else, he just wanted to be loved. And Magnus swore at that moment, if anyone ever made Raphael feel the way he feels right now, he’ll skin them alive.

 

When Magnus arrived at PA, he saw Simon perk up and smile. He waved Magnus over and looked a little flustered. The teacher wasn’t here yet, so why not?

“Simon? What’s wrong?” He asked, sitting next to Simon. He looked embarrassed about whatever it was.

“It’s about Raphael.” Simon said, avoiding eye contact. Magnus clenched his fists beside him, ready to smack a bitch if he was about to say something bad. “I really don’t want this to be offensive.” _Not a good start Lewis._ “But is he Ace?” Simon asked, looking all kinds of shades of red.

“Selective Ace, but yes.” Magnus said, as if it solved all the problems. Simon looked at him confused. “It’s a term he uses. He doesn’t like sexual contact, doesn’t get off on it. But he gets a different kind of satisfaction out of pleasuring someone he loves. Blowjobs mainly.” He said, and he saw Simon’s pupils dilate. “Whoa, calm down. It’ll take him a while to work up the courage to do that with you. Give him time.” Magnus said. Simon nodded, and Magnus felt that much more reassured that Simon wouldn’t hurt Raphael. If Simon thought he was ace and gave no sexual satisfaction at all, he would’ve walked away if he was like Alec.

Speaking of Alec, as Magnus relaxes and actually smiles, Alec walked through the door. Magnus’ smile died on impact and he just looked down.

The teacher walked in not long after and the class began.

“Alright, we’re going to use personal experience with our work today. I want you all to write about a trauma that has happened and we’re going to use it as an example.” The teacher said, giving them some time to write about it. Magnus was squirming in his seat. He knew that this class was about giving it your all, or you won’t pass. “Have we finished? Alright, let’s read some out. Same rules apply as last time, it stays in this room as always. Camille, what’s yours?”

“It’s when my father was admitted to hospital. He survived but was in a coma for a week and a half.” She said.

“Interesting. Must’ve been bad. Anyone got anything more traumatic? I want the most traumatic thing in here.” She said, her eyes scanning the room. “Simon?”

“My dad died, and my mum went out on a bender and didn’t come home until midday the next day. I was like 7.” Simon shrugged.

“Oh, I am so sorry. Anyone got anything worse? Again, you don’t have to contribute if you feel that uncomfortable. And I don’t mean it in a horrible way when I say more traumatic. Things mean different amounts to different people. Alec? You want to share?”

“Sure.” Alec said. “My dad cheated on my mum and then went back for seconds and my mum had my little brother Max. my dad kidnapped him in the night and then Max died when my dad crashed into a tree.” Alec said sadly. Magnus looked at him sympathetically. When their eyes met, Magnus gave a little smile and Alec smiled back.

“Magnus? You want to share?” The teacher asked, completely unaware of the storm she had just created.

“I have a few. Which would you like?” Magnus asked awkwardly.

“All of them, if that’s alright?” She had a friendly smile and Magnus felt like she wasn’t threatening or forcing him to.

“My mother killed herself when I was five. My real dad raped her and produced me. My step father tried to down me. I killed my step-father. My real dad tried to kidnap me. I was left on the streets age 5. I was in foster care for the past 12 years. And I once had a cat that ran away, and I was really upset.” Magnus joked, trying to lighten the mood. Everyone was staring at him. He could feel it.

His breathing began to get heavier and he could feel everyone staring at him. _They know you’re an abomination. They know you’re a dirty mistake. They know you’re a killer. A demon. You don’t deserve to be here. No wonder Alec wasn’t being real, you don’t deserve it. You don’t deserve love. Why would you?!_ Magnus couldn’t hear anything, and his vision began to become blurry. He looked around and he felt drunk. He was dizzy. He couldn’t breathe. The water was in his lungs again. He started to cough, but nothing came out. Because he couldn’t breathe. **_Help! Someone please help!_**

“AKU TIDAK BISA MENGHANCURKAN!” [I CAN’T BREATHE!] Magnus yelled and started to grab whatever he could. It was a few seconds before he felt someone grab his arms and lead him outside. He rested against the wall and tried to control his breath.

“Mags, it’s alright. You can breathe. You’re not drowning.” Alec tried to soothe him, but nothing seemed to work. “Magnus, tidak apa-apa. Kamu baik-baik saja.” [Magnus it’s alright. You’re alright.] Magnus stayed how he was, still breathing hard. “Dengarkan aku. Tidak apa-apa hanya bernapas.” [Listen to me. It’s ok, just breathe.] Alec started stroking his hair, trying to soothe him. That seemed to do something good because Magnus’ breaths started to slow down his eyes seemed to focus on Alec.

Magnus surged forward and hung onto Alec. He didn’t want to let go. Alec hugged him back with the same force and continued to stroke his hair. 

“Magnus are you alright?” Catarina asked, yanking Alec away from him. She crouched in front of Magnus and looked over him. “Oh thank god. I got a crazy text from Raphael saying Simon told him you had a panic attack. What happened?”

“We had to share trauma in class.” Alec explained.

“Well, one thing he could’ve said was his body being sold for $30!” She snapped over her shoulder. She kissed his forehead. “Will you be alright? I kind of ran out of my class.” She teased. Magnus nodded, and she hugged him.

 

Magnus and Alec stood there in silence for a while after Catarina left, just avoiding each other’s gazes. They shuffled every few seconds, both hating the awkward silence.

“I’m sorry about your brother. I thought you said he was still studying science?” Magnus asked softly. Yes, Alec was a dick. But that didn’t mean he was heartless.

“Yeah, I don’t like talking about his death much. Sometimes I pretend he is still around, so I feel better.” Alec said, looking down in embarrassment.

“Well, if you want to talk, I’m always here. Although if you get close to me again, I’ll be charging $30 per conversation.” Magnus said, half-jokingly. There was no point pretending that they weren’t thinking about it. Magnus had avoided him because of it. He spent the night somewhere else, they both knew why. He had no idea to breach the subject, but a joke works well, right?

“I didn’t get close to you for the money.” Alec stated.

“It’s fine Alec. I get it. I’m nothing more than a pretty face. I’ve come to terms that I’m not worthy of love. It’s alright.” Magnus said sadly, turning to the door. Alec spun him around and kissed him.

He seemed hesitant to pull back, but he did nevertheless. He looked down at Magnus and waited for him to make the next move. Magnus jumped up and attached his lips to Alec’s in a needy kiss. Alec kissed him back within seconds. When they finally pried themselves off each other, they were both breathing hard, but for a different reason than earlier.

“I’m sorry Magnus.” Alec said, gently stroking Magnus’ cheek. Magnus smiled up at him.

“I’ll give you another chance. But if you do anything like that again, I’ll cut your dick off and feed it to a pigeon.” Magnus said seriously. Alec cracked a smile and Magnus gently hit him on the arm. “Hey, I’m being serious.”

“I’m sorry.” He said, chuckling. “But why a pigeon? Why not a hawk? Or a goose? Have you ever thought that perhaps a duck deserves some too?” Alec teased.

“Shut up!” Magnus said, with no actual anger behind it.

“Make me.” Alec said flirtatiously. Magnus smirked and leaned in to kiss Alec but stopping just before their lips met. He pulled back and walked back into the classroom with a teasing smirk on his face.

 

Magnus stopped as he walked into the classroom. Everyone was talking in hushed voices and all sound stopped as soon as he walked in. He looked around to see pity on everyone’s faces. This is exactly what he didn’t want. They were clearly talking about him.

Magnus was stunned. He had no idea what to do. The whole class were just gossiping about him whilst he wasn’t there. He was now the gossip of the whole class. That’s all going to spread isn’t it? He’s going to be the talk of the school.

“Alright. One word of any of this gets out, I’ll be coming after every single one of you. Including you Miss.” Alec threatened. He stood there and folded his arms, staring at everyone.

“Like you’re going to do much!” Said someone from the back. Alec gestured for them to come to the front. He walked up to Alec with his fists clenched. Magnus didn’t move, he had no idea what to do. He really hated violence, for obvious reasons. He really hoped they weren’t going to fight.

“What’s your name?” Alec asked, not moving.

“Raj.” He replied.

“Ok. Listen up everybody. Raj has volunteered to be an example of what happens.” Alec smirked. Raj went to hit him, but Alec moved a tiny bit and dodged it. Alec looked down at Raj and headbutt him. Raj collapsed to the floor whilst Alec looked unaffected. “Anyone else?” He asked. The whole class looked stunned. Not one of them dared to even breathe. They only moved when the bell went, signalling the end of their class.

 

The rest of the day, people gave Magnus funny looks, but he wasn’t that bothered. At least they weren’t giving him pity. He sat down next to Raphael who was talking with Catarina and Ragnor.

“So,” Ragnor started. “You’ve got Lightwood’s protection now?”

“What?” Magnus asked. “No? Is that a thing?”

“Yeah. Anybody fights with you, they’re starting a fight with the Lightwood’s. Congratulations.” Raphael said and started to eat his lunch.

“Hold on. Are you guys mad at me for some reason?” Magnus asked, looking at his friends. Catarina wasn’t even looking at him.

“No.” Catarina spoke after a few minutes of silence. “But you need to be careful. There are things about the Lightwood’s that you don’t know. Scary things.”

“And you would know would you? How? Did you used to be friends with the Lightwoods?” Magnus asked. The whole time he’s been here, they’ve been warning him about the Lightwood’s, but they’ve never really said why.

“I’m Jace’s ex.” Raphael said. “Cat fucked Alec once, when Alec was still in the closet.” He continued. “And Ragnor and Izzy were a thing for like a year.”

“Wait seriously?” Magnus asked, leaning in closer.

“No.” Cat said again. “We didn’t just fuck. We were together, for like 2 years. He came out to me and told me he didn’t like me like that, so I didn’t consider it to be a relationship. But Magnus he’s dangerous, he isn’t normal. None of them are.” She said in a tone that was laced with fear and warning.

Magnus was about to reply when there was a huge crash. Everyone’s head turned towards the sound. Alec had flipped a lunch table, that still had people’s lunch and someone’s laptop on. Alec had someone’s shirt clutched in his hand whilst the person was pleading for Alec to let him go.

“See?” Catarina said as she turned to Magnus. Magnus watched in fear. That was the same guy who kissed his head after a nightmare. The same guy who took care of him the first night he knew him. That wasn’t the Alec he knew. Did he really know Alec?

“Ignore it Magnus. It’s normal around here.” Ragnor said, continuing to eat his lunch. Magnus watched stunned as Alec threw the guy to the floor and sat back down, to continue to eat his lunch.

 

Magnus walked into his dorm room and saw Alec just chilling out on his bed with his laptop in his hand. Magnus was silent as he took off his shoes, climbed into his bed and turned his back to Alec. He started to play games on his phone, anything to avoid conversation with Alec.

“If you don’t want to tell me what’s bothering you, that’s fine. But I’m here if you do.” Alec said softly, and Magnus really wanted to just turn around and forget everything that happened. But he couldn’t.

He sat up on his bed and looked over at Alec. “You were so violent.” Magnus said.

“Yeah, I was.” Alec agreed and shrugged. “So what?”

“What do you mean ‘so what’? That poor boy was terrified. You broke somebody’s laptop and probably that lad’s shirt too. Why?” Magnus asked. He could feel himself shaking. And to think, they had that steamy make out and Magnus was sure he would’ve gone all the way if Jace hadn’t interrupted them. He shuddered at the thought of having sex with this maniac.

“You don’t want to know.” Alec said, looking up at Magnus.

“Don’t do that.” Magnus said sternly. “You don’t control me. Don’t tell me what I do and don’t want to know, alright? You can do that with other people, but I’m not a puppet, alright?”

Alec chuckled and nodded his head. “Alright. I’ll tell you. That boy said you should go back to your country, which he thought was Japan by the way, and be sold as a sex slave. Since you went both ways, you’d be perfect.” Alec said. Magnus could tell he was getting mad just by saying that.

Oh. _Oh. **Oh.**_ Alec was defending him! So this is what the Lightwood protection was. Well, Magnus could take care of himself. He wasn’t helpless or weak, he could handle himself. He could deal with his problems alone, he certainly didn’t need the schools own psychopath dealing with his problems for him.

“I can handle things myself.” He said.

 “I know. I didn’t say you couldn’t.” Alec said simply.

“Why does there have to be violence anyway?” Magnus asked.

“Sends a message.” Alec shrugged.

“Do you know what message it sends me? That you aren’t to be trusted.” Magnus said, walking towards the door. Alec jumped up and grabbed his wrist. Magnus turned back to see Alec looking vulnerable, it was new. Alec always looked cool calm and collected.

“I can be trusted. I’ll stop with the violence.” Alec said, face like stone. “I swear.”

“Good.” Magnus said. He wriggled his wrist free and leaned up slowly, capturing Alec’s lips with his own. When they pulled back, Magnus saw Alec’s smile before it disappeared underneath his stone expression.

“You busy Friday?” Alec asked softly. Magnus shook his head, not quite trusting his voice. “How about a date with me?”

“Sounds perfect.” Magnus said smiling, before walking to Alec’s bed and gesturing for Alec to go with him. They laid next to each other, exchanging pointless words to pass the time. Nothing happened. Magnus didn’t feel comfortable enough to do anything like that yet. He fell too fast too hard for Alec, and a couple of days ago he would’ve been happy to ride him all the time, but that thing with the bet, he was still weary when trusting Alec.

When night time came, Magnus was already asleep in Alec’s arms. Alec looked down at him and sighed. He was really falling for this boy. _You can’t get in too deep. He’ll leave when he knows the truth. They all do. Control yourself and hold back!_

Alec carefully released himself from Magnus’ grip and stood up. He walked over to the mirror in their dorm and sighed. He closed his eyes and when they opened again, he wiped away a tear. He gently climbed into Magnus’ bed and drifted off to sleep.

_I’ll tell him one day, I will. Just not today. Not yet. I can’t lose him yet._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Karma for Jace.  
> A conversation about Magnus being ready.  
> Gossip.  
> This whole chapter is laced with hints so keep an eye out and give me your predictions in the comments!

When Magnus woke up, he felt cold. He rolled over to get out of his bed but smacked into a wall instead.

“Ow what the fuck?” Magnus yelled, sitting up. He heard someone chuckling next to him and turned to see Alec laid on his bed, facing him and chuckling. “Wait, did we swap beds?”

“No Mags. We didn’t swap beds.” Alec said chuckling. “You fell asleep in my bed, so I slept in yours.”

“Why? We’ve shared a bed before?” Magnus asked. He let his legs dangle over the edge and looked at Alec with a confused expression.

Alec sat up with a knowing smirk and tilted his head sideways. “You told me you had nightmares.”

Magnus blushed and looked down. “Well, since you’re my boyfriend I think it should be a requirement to cuddle me even if I don’t have a nightmare.” Magnus muttered.

“Boyfriend?” Alec asked shocked. “You want me to be your boyfriend?”

Magnus looked up at him and saw the vulnerable expression again. He smiled softly and walked over to Alec. He sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Will you?”

Alec looked at him with a smirk. “Will I what?” He teased.

Magnus rolled his eyes and surged forward with a kiss, making Alec lose his balance and fall back with Magnus on top of him. The kiss wasn’t intense or heated, they both knew it wasn’t going to lead to anything else. It was just a kiss. Magnus’ hands went to the sides of Alec’s face as his went to Magnus’ waist. They kissed slowly, savouring the moment. The kiss disappeared after a few minutes and turned into a hug. Magnus buried his face in Alec’s neck and hummed happily. His hands moved from the side of Alec’s face to around his neck. They were in their own little bubble, until there was a knock at the door.

They both sat up and pecked quickly before Alec yelled, “Come in!”

Clary walked in looking awkward. “Hey, sorry for ruining a moment I’m sure you guys were having, but Magnus wanted some notes?” She said, holding up a couple of sheets of paper. Magnus smiled and jumped off the bed. He embraced her and took the notes from her, putting them on the desk.

“Thank you dear. I will return them soon, I promise.” He smiled kindly at her. He went back to his bed and sat next to Alec.

“Oh Clary!” Alec yelled after she left. She came back in with an expecting expression. Alec turned to Magnus and smirked. “Jace made a bet with me that he could fuck his roommate before I could. I’m pretty sure you’re not his roommate right? He also told me he was really close too.” Alec said. He smirked at the bright red angry expression plastered all over Clary’s face.

“I’m gonna kill him.” She said before shutting the door on her way out.

Alec looked at Magnus to see that he was smiling too. Alec jumped up and pulled Magnus’ arm. “Get dressed, quickly. You’re going to want to see this.”

After they got ready, Alec dragged Magnus all the way to the quad. Magnus had no idea why, but it looked beautiful. It had comfortable looking benches everywhere, a swinging bench that looked good for studying or listening to headphones. And it had a gorgeous water fountain in the middle.

Alec pulled Magnus into a bench right near the fountain. “I know you hate violence, but you’ll enjoy this.” Alec said, giving Magnus a quick kiss. They pulled back when they heard shouting in the distance.

_You want to go around fucking random whores?!_

Wow. Whoever was arguing, it didn’t sound nice. They looked towards the entrance to see Clary dragging Jace by her strong grip on his hair. She pulled him to the fountain and threw him into the fountain. He fell in, getting himself completely soaking wet.

“You want to fuck random sluts huh? For money! Are you fucking kidding me!?” Clary yelled, throwing stones at him. Alec and Magnus were giggling like little kids. “Listen up everyone. The great Jace Lightwood isn’t great at all. He’s shit in bed and you get no pleasure from this one inch wonder!” She yelled and was met with a crowd of _‘ooooh’_. “And do you all want to know something else?” She said, looking around the crowd she gathered. They were all nodding or taking pictures. “He kisses like a fish! Like his lips swallow half of your face.”

“Didn’t hear you complaining!” Jace yelled.

“I couldn’t! Your lips were sucking mine! It was like you did the Kylie Jenner lip challenge FOR ME!” She yelled. She pulled a phone out of her pocket, and by the look on Jace’s face, it was his phone. “Anybody want Lightwood nudes?!”

Alec and Magnus were breathless at this point, curling in on themselves trying to breathe. It was just so funny. Magnus was a good person who hated violence. But this blonde dick had caused him so much pain and he deserved a little something back.

Clary hit a button on the phone and suddenly everyone’s phone started going off. She threw the phone on the floor and smashed it with a rock. She then threw it in the fountain and walked off with a smirk on her face.

 

“Come here mate.” Alec said, offering his hand to Jace. Jace took it and hugged him.

“I’m hungry Alec.” He warned. They looked back at each other with fake smiles.

“Mags, why don’t you go back to our dorm yeah? I’ll take Jace to get dried up.” Alec said, chuckling. Magnus agreed and gave Alec a peck on the cheek before leaving.

The second Magnus was out of sight, Alec wacked Jace around the head. “You’re hungry, surrounded by people? What is the matter with you?”

“Well actually, I was hungry in my dorm and then a crazy redhead walked in.” Jace deadpanned.

“Well go back to the dorm and eat. What about Izzy and Lydia?” Alec asked concerned.

“They’re fine. We can handle ourselves brother.”

“Well clearly not!” Alec said. “Look, just stay away from Magnus. I don’t want him finding out yet. I’m not ready.”

“That’s fine. I’ll be in my dorm.” Jace said before leaving.

 

Magnus was alone in his room for a total of like 3 minutes before Alec walked in looking flustered and worried. Magnus sat up and put his laptop away.

“Alec? Are you alright?” Magnus asked. Alec nodded a little and fell onto his bed face first.

Magnus chuckle and straddled Alec’s back. He leaned down so he was fully against Alec and put his head next to Alec’s.

“What’s wrong baby?” Magnus whispered. Alec turned his head a little and kissed him.

“I’m tired and it’s a fucking Tuesday. I have class in like an hour.” Alec mumbled. He rolled over a little so Magnus fell onto the bed and started cuddling him.

 

Magnus took so many pictures of them like that together whilst Alec had drifted off. But now it was 15 minutes before Alec’s class and Magnus knew he’d be pissed if Magnus let him skip it.

“Alec.” Magnus whispered loudly and started to gently shake him. “Alexander! Wake up!” Magnus said, now shaking him a little harder. “Alec!” Magnus stopped when he saw a little smirk on Alec’s face. Why won’t he get up? Was he pretending? _Oh, that little shit._ Magnus rolled his eyes and huffed. “Babe wake up!” Magnus said.

“What? I’m awake now.” Alec teased. He smiled at Magnus and gave him a quick kiss.

“Really? All that just for me to call you babe? Just ask me next time.” Magnus chuckled. “Class is in like 10 minutes though so get up.” Magnus said.

 

When Alec left for his class, Magnus felt a little lonely. He knew being lonely was bad, especially since he had so many insecurities. He grabbed his phone and headed for upstairs.

He knocked on Raphael’s room and was met with a messy haired Simon answering the door whilst Raphael was asleep on the bed.

“Oh hey Magnus.” Simon said, offering him a sleepy smile.

“Hey, sorry if I interrupted snuggle time.” Magnus said, walking in whilst chuckling. He sat down on the empty bed and regretted it instantly when he felt something hard underneath. He searched in the covers and found an empty box. Out of sheer curiosity, he read the label on the box. Condoms. Great. Wonderful. Amazing. Nothing better than finding out your friend and his boyfriend have used up **12** condoms in **9 days! 9 fucking days! How?!**

“Raphael, wake up.” Magnus said, throwing the empty box at Raphael. His eyes shot open and he glared at Magnus.

“What’s your problem?” He asked sleepily.

“12 condoms, 9 days. Explain.” Magnus said. He looked up at Simon and if looks could kill, Simon would be dead. “He isn’t forcing you is he?” Magnus asked Raphael, his eyes not leaving Simon for a single second. Simon squirmed under the glare.

“What? No.” Raphael chuckled. “Magnus, it’s so we don’t make a mess.” Raphael said, raising his eyebrows, hoping Magnus takes the hint.

Magnus made a face of disgust and looked at Simon. “You’ve wanted 12 hand jobs in 9 days?” Magnus asked. Simon blushed, and Magnus looked to Raphael who was also blushing.

“They weren’t all him.” Raphael muttered. “We’re not having this conversation.” Raphael said, sitting up and making space for Simon to sit next to him. “What’s up?”

“Alec, he’s been acting weird.” Magnus said.

“Ok, what kind of weird?” Simon said, earning a look from both boys. “What? Me and Alec are actually good friends.” He said.

“Really? How close?” Raphael asked through gritted teeth.

“Raphael, I’m his boyfriend. You’re fine.” Magnus huffed.

“Aw, you’re cute when you’re jealous.” Simon said, lovingly poking Raphael on the cheek.

“Guys, actual issue right here!” Magnus yelled, causing Simon to stiffen and looked back to him. “Jace said he was hungry and Alec freaked out, telling me to go back to the dorm.”

“Maybe he’s a vampire. They’re weird about feeding.” Simon said enthusiastically.

“Simon, shush. The grownups are talking.” Magnus said.

“I bet you $20 that they’re all vampires.” Simon joked before kissing Raphael. “I’ll leave you two to it.” He said before leaving.

Raphael smiled softly at Simon until the door shut. He rolled his eyes and looked back to Magnus.

“Don’t tell me you’re already bored of him?” Magnus asked in disbelief.

“No! I’m not! It’s just… lo amo, pero no sé cómo decírselo.” [I love him, but I don’t know how to tell him].

“That is not why you’re all huffy, so what is it?”

“That is why. Well, it’s half of it. I think he likes that redhead Clary.” He said, bowing his head. He looked so broken, it physically hurt Magnus to see him like that.

“Oh, come here.” Magnus said supportively before embracing Raphael who was on the verge of tears. Magnus spent the next 10 minutes comforting Raphael whilst he silently cried. Magnus was basically the parent of the friendship group and if a child is crying silently, it’s because they can’t stop. Every parent knows that.

Once Raphael had finished crying, they talked for a while about how random topics that Magnus could think of to take his mind off of Simon.

Magnus looked down at his phone to see that it was 3pm. Alec should be back from his classes by now. Magnus got ready to send him a text to say he’ll be back soon when Raphael spoke up.

“No, go back to him. It’s fine. I’ll be alright.” He assured him. Magnus gave him a doubtful looked, but Raphael just smiled sweetly.

As Magnus was leaving the dorm room, Simon was walking in. Magnus swiped his legs out from under him and put his foot on his chest.

“I despise violence. But I’m not above it when people hurt the ones I care about. Give Raphael a paper cut, and I’ll break an arm. Got it?” He asked intimidatingly before smiling and headed for the stairs.

 

He walked into his dorm to be met with one hell of a sight. Alec had glowing red eyes staring at him.

“Oh my god!” Magnus yelled. Alec froze. Magnus smiled. “Those contacts are so cool! Where did you get them?” Magnus asked, overly excited at the coloured contacts. He had always wanted yellow eyes but apparently they aren’t natural or whatever. But Alec really suited red eyes.

“Izzy wants to come and hang out today, I hope that’s alright?” Alec asked shyly. He turned around and grabbed a tissue. He turned around and his eyes were normal again and he threw the tissue away.

“It’s fine! I’m happy for them all to come here and chilling out. Wait, that’s an exaggeration.” Magnus said amused. He looked up at Alec and pouted. Alec made a confused face, so Magnus puckered his lips, waiting for a kiss.

Alec rolled his eyes fondly and leaned down to give Magnus a kiss. They looked back at each other and smiled until someone knocked at the door.

“Come in!” Magnus sang. He smiled sweetly when he saw Isabelle walk into the dorm looking as beautiful as ever. Izzy looked between them.

“He saw my eyes!” Alec mouthed panicked. Her eyes widened, and she looked down at Magnus, trying to figure out what he would say. He glanced at Alec long enough to make out the word “Contacts!” and put two and two together.

“Did you like Alec’s contacts? They were for this photoshoot I was doing.” She explain, flicking her hair behind her ear when Alec put his thumbs up behind Magnus.

“Come and sit! We have so much to talk about!” Magnus said enthusiastically. Alec rolled his eyes fondly and sat on his bed. He prepared himself for an afternoon of his sister and his boyfriend gossiping about him. _It’s not as bad as last time I guess. The last guy talked about sexual technique. You haven’t slept with Magnus yet, you’re good._ Alec sat there the whole time, listening in on certain conversations but otherwise ignoring them to talk about whatever it was they talked about.

 

_“Really? You like it? I told him to get rid of that jumper months ago!” Izzy exclaimed._

_“No! It’s nice and it’s warm. You stay away from this jumper!” Magnus said, tugging it closer to his chest._

_“Of course I knew he was gay. Everyone did. He might as well have walked around with a sign on his back.” She said giggling._

_“Actually Isabelle, if I remember correctly, that’s exactly how I came out.” He said, looking away from his book for a millisecond._

_“No, his hair has always been like that.”_

_“No, no sex yet.” Magnus said with a neutral expression. “I want to wait.”_

_“Are you kidding? Everyone in our family are at least a little gay.” Izzy said laughing. “Our mother is very open about her college years.”_

_“I really wish she wasn’t.” Alec pitched in, cringing at the memory of her mother at this party with this girl and… **no memories stop!**_

****

_“You and Alec are going to be together **forever.** I can just feel it.” She said, smirking at Alec. _

5 hours later, at 8pm, when Izzy **finally** said she needed to get back to her dorm, she kissed Magnus on the cheek and hugged Alec. As soon as the door shut, Alec turned to Magnus.

“You didn’t have to lie to her you know. You could’ve told her the truth.” Alec shrugged and sat down on his bed. Magnus followed him with his eyes. He was so confused.

“Tell her the truth about what?” Magnus asked, sitting down next to Alec.

“Sex. You said you wanted to wait. I know it’s because you don’t trust me after the bet incident. And that’s fine, I’ll never pressure you into anything! Ever! But you don’t have to lie to my siblings.” Alec said, giving Magnus a peck on the cheek before picking up his book again.

“I do trust you… I just need to work my way up to… that level.” Magnus said, fidgeting with his hands.

Alec looked up from his book to see Magnus fidgeting and sat up. He took Magnus’ hands into his and smiled softly at him. “I know. And that’s ok. It’s all ok. If we never have sex, that’s ok. If we had sex 5 minutes ago, that’s ok. As long as you’re comfortable, and **ready** , it’s ok.” Alec reassured before kissing Magnus on the forehead. “I promise.”

“I know it’s still kind of early, but can we cuddle?” Magnus asked, and he could tell his insecurities were bleeding through, but he trusted Alec to be there for him and he could feel himself being more and more ready to be intimate with Alec.

“Sure.” Alec said softly. Alec laid down and opened his arm for Magnus to snuggle in. Magnus buried his head in Alec’s neck whilst Alec’s arms snaked their way around him, holding him. Magnus felt so safe with Alec, like he could tell him anything. He knew he was falling for him, and too quickly but he couldn’t help himself. His boyfriend was the schools bad boy, who had hair that constantly screamed ‘just had the roughest sex of my life’, he had looks that were sharper than glass and his eyes even without the contacts, looked out of this world. Magnus couldn’t get enough of this man right here and he was ready to be honest. He knew it was risky, but he had to tell him. Tomorrow, he would tell him he loves him tomorrow. And if he doesn’t say it back, it’s alright. What will be, will be.

 

Alec held Magnus close to him and held him tightly. It was getting too close now. He couldn’t reply on Izzy to help him out of the situations every time they happened. He needed to tell Magnus the truth. He couldn’t keep lying to him anymore. It wasn’t fair on either of them. Tomorrow he’ll do it, tomorrow he will tell him and what will be, will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw, how adorable is Alec? Jace got what he deserved! Finally!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know different time zones and things but there's going to be two chapters today. for those who read them as soon as they come out, they're all around the same kind of time, this isn't. there will be another one at the usual (ish) time.  
> Let me know what you think!

_“Come on guys, we’ll go get ice cream for breakfast!” Robert said excitedly. Jace and Lydia sat in the seats in the trunk whilst Alec and Izzy put their seatbelts on in the back. Max jumped in the front and put his seatbelt on._

_They started to drive down the street when it started raining. “Whoa, is this a storm?” Max asked excitedly._

_The car spun out of control and crashed into a tree. Everyone died, besides Robert. The crash was intense, and Max flew through the windscreen. The last thing Alec remembers is glowing red eyes staring at him._

Alec shot up gasping. He was breathing heavily, and he was hot all over. “It was just a dream.” He breathed out to calm himself down. Magnus sat up next to him and began to stroke his hair.

“It was just a dream babe. You’re alright.” Magnus agreed. Alec began to shake like a scared puppy. “Come here.” Magnus said softly, laying down. Alec tucked his head into his neck and sighed.

_I’m so hungry. **No, you’re not leaving the bed.** I don’t want to leave, I can eat here. **No! Don’t you dare!** It would be so easy. Only have to reach a little bit. **No! Just keep cuddling him. He’s helping you. You can eat later.**_

“Mags?” Alec asked softly.

“Yeah baby?” Magnus replied just as softly.

“I think I’m in love with you.” He whispered, scared to look up and see rejection in Magnus’ eyes. All he heard was a faint chuckle and Magnus holding on to him tighter.

“Let me know when you’re sure.” He teased. “Aku cinta kamu.” [I love you]. Magnus could feel Alec relax into him and a few minutes later he heard little snores.

 

When Alec woke up again, this time in the morning, he was alone. He looked around the small room and couldn’t find Magnus. He looked at Magnus’ bed to see a note from him.

_I had an early class. Hope I didn’t wake you. Love you m x_

Alec barely had time to register the note before Izzy burst through the door, looking mad. Alec sat up whilst Izzy glared at him. He gestured to the desk and she sat down in the chair, still glaring at him.

“Have you told Magnus yet?” She asked, her voice still sounding mad.

“No, not yet. I’m scared.”

“Then, why the hell did you let him see your real eyes?!” She yelled through her teeth. “You’re lucky he thought they were contacts!”

“I know, I’m sorry. But this isn’t just me, it’s you guys as well. I haven’t spoken to Lydia or Jace. We all agreed, before we said anything we all agreed on telling them. I’m so torn Izzy, I’m not used to this alright?” He said, threading his fingers through his hair, stressed out.

Izzy softened her glare and sat down next to Alec with an arm around him. “I know. I know you haven’t liked anyone in a while.” She said, gently stroking his hair.

“It feels like it was 100 years ago.” He said, sighing. Izzy smirked at him. She leaned over him and took the note from his hands.

“Omg, have you guys said, ‘I love you’ already?” She asked shocked and happy at the same time.

“No, not exactly. I told him I thought I was and he told me to tell him when I was sure and then he said it. See what I mean? I’m going to hurt him and it’s going to kill me!” Alec said, bowing his head.

“Why are you so emotional today?” She asked. Alec slowly raised his head at her and realisation was plastered all over her face. “You haven’t eaten! Did you share a bed with him last night?” She asked, and Alec nodded in shame. “You didn’t eat in bed did you? You know the kind of mess that makes.”

“No, I was tempted because the fridge is right there.” Alec groaned teasingly. “But I didn’t. I’m going to grab some breakfast if you want to come with?” He asked hopefully. Izzy sighed, nodded and stood up.

 

As Alec and Izzy walked down the corridor, they walked past a very happy looking Clary linking arms with a very smitten looking Simon.

“You got the girl!” Izzy yelled happily.

“I thought you were with that guy?” Alec asked confused.

“No, it wasn’t official. It was just college stuff. Experimenting, but nothing meaningful.” Simon explained.

Izzy and Alec froze on the spot where they were stood, their eyes fixed on something behind Simon.

Simon turned around to see Raphael stood there, watching them with a heartbroken expression on his face. He nodded once before heading to the stairs.

“Isn’t that Magnus’ friend?” Clary asked. She didn’t seem to give a fuck that she had hurt somebody.

Alec just shrugged and looped his arms with Izzy, determined to get breakfast before he kills everyone.

 

Alec was on his laptop, looking for the best places to take Magnus on their date on Friday when Magnus walked into the room, looking stressed and upset.

“Mags, you alright?” Alec asked, sitting up slowly and putting his laptop away.

“No. I just had to console Raphael because he saw Simon with Clary. Simon’s has broken his heart and I’m going to kill him.” Magnus said, getting angrier.

“But Simon they weren’t meaningful?” Alec asked, confused.

“Well, Simon called him his boyfriend, they slept together and whilst falling asleep, Simon told Raphael that he loved him. I’d say that’s pretty meaningful.” Magnus huffed out. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you.” Magnus said, taking off his top to get changed. Alec laid back and licked his lips.

“Apology. One. Hundred. Percent. Accepted.” He said with a smirk. Magnus smiled back at him and slowly shook his head.

“Stop it.” He teased, throwing his shirt at Alec who caught it with ease. Alec got up from the bed and hugged Magnus from behind, placing gentle kisses on his neck. “Alec.” He gasped.

“I know, it won’t lead to sex. You aren’t ready, and that’s fine. Doesn’t mean I can’t love your beautiful body.” Alec said, looking at Magnus in the mirror.

He let go of him and grabbed Magnus’ shirt and put it back in the closet. Magnus put a new one on and put his arms around Alec’s neck. He leaned in to kiss him when they heard a crash outside the room. They looked at each other confused before walking out the room.

They saw Simon on the floor with Clary crouching next to him. He had a bleeding eye. Alec ran to Simon’s side.

“Simon! What the hell happened?” Alec asked, gently wiping away the blood from his eye.

“I don’t know.” Simon said sleepily.

“It was my roommate. Ragnor something. 309.” Clary asked, getting a make up wipe from her bag and wiping up the blood.

Alec stood up angrily and started walking up the stairs. Magnus ran after him, to stop him from killing Ragnor.

Alec burst the door open, nearly breaking the hinges in the process, with Magnus following shortly behind. Magnus, somehow, managed to run in between the angry Alec and unsuspecting Ragnor and stop Alec from doing anything.

“Alec, look at me!” Magnus pleaded. Alec looked down for a millisecond before glaring at Ragnor again. “Alexander.” Magnus said softly. Alec looked down at Magnus and visibly softened. Magnus opened his arms and Alec stepped forward, embracing Magnus. They let go of each other and smiled softly. Alec looked back at Ragnor with an angry look, but nearly as angry as a second before.

“You.” Alec said, pointing at Ragnor. “You have a problem with one of my friends, come-”

“Your _friend_ is an asshole who didn’t even break up with my friend before fucking some girl. Your _friend_ broke Magnus’ friends heart. Your _friend_ went through 12 condoms in 9 days with an **asexual.** They don’t like sex. You join the dots.” Ragnor said smugly.

Alec’s nostrils flared, and he took a step forward, only for Magnus to put his hand on Alec’s chest, right above his heart. “Hey Alexander, look at me.” Magnus said softly. Alec looked down again and saw Magnus nearly had tears in his eyes. “It isn’t your fight babe, alright? I get it, Simon is your friend. And Raphael is mine. We can’t get involved in their arguments. We can only be there for them.” Magnus explained softly. Alec huffed but nodded.

Magnus pulled Alec down for a kiss and Alec kissed back, his anger quickly become passion in their kiss. When they pulled back, Magnus said goodbye to Ragnor and pulled Alec out of the room.

 

“Mags.” Alec said whilst they were walking to the stairs. “I’m sorry for lashing out at your friend.” He said, bowing his head in shame.

Magnus stopped walking, pulling Alec back with him. He pulled Alec close to him and put his arms around Alec’s neck. “I’m proud of you for calming your anger down.” Magnus said honestly and leaned up to kiss him. Alec kissed him back and put his arms around his hips.

“Come on, let’s go back to our room.” Alec said with a smile. He intertwined his hand with Magnus’ and gave him a little squeeze.

 

They walked back into their room in a bubble of bliss. No arguments between them. No bad feelings. They were happy. And even though their friends weren’t, they were happy and had no drama. 

They laid down on Magnus’ bed, Alec on his back whilst Magnus was laying on top of him, his head buried in Alec’s neck, mumbling random things.

Magnus gently kissed his neck, which then turned into hickeys. Magnus absentmindedly began to grind against Alec whilst sucking hickeys on his neck.

“Ah, Magnus.” Alec moaned quietly. He bit his lip to stop himself from moaning when Magnus grinded against his hardening dick.

Magnus stopped his assault on Alec’s neck and started to kiss him roughly with lust and want. Alec was surprised by the intensity of the kiss but kissed him back with the same passion.

Magnus pulled back first, eyes blown wide and panting, and Alec was sure he had never seen a more beautiful sight. “I’m ready Alec. I want this. I want you.” Magnus panted out, before leaning down to sucking his neck again.

“Mag- uh -nus, are you sure?” Alec said, trying to keep a straight head. He didn’t want Magnus to make a mistake.

“Yes, I’m very sure.” Magnus said, his hands travelling up and down Alec’s clothes torso before taking the hem of the shirt and trying to pull it up. Alec sat up and helped him take his top off. He took Magnus’ off too and started to kiss down his bare chest, adding little bites along the way.

Magnus got impatient and started to unbutton Alec’s trousers and open his fly. He made a sound of accomplishment when they finally opened. “I’m telling you. That was harder to open than a Christmas present covered in Sellotape.” Magnus joked before tugging them off Alec’s legs.

“Mags, baby slow down. We have all the time in the world.” Alec said with a smirk after Magnus threw his trousers somewhere in the room. Magnus sighed and sat up on Alec’s lap. He ran his hand through his hair.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t even ask you if you wanted to.” Magnus sighed and avoided Alec’s gaze. Alec gently put his hand on Magnus’ chin and forced him to look at him.

“You have no idea how much I do want to.” Alec smirked.

“Actually, I have a pretty good idea.” Magnus said, rocking his hips forward a little, causing Alec to bite his lip.

“I just think- actually, I have no idea what I was thinking.” Alec said chuckling. He put his arms around Magnus and swapped their positions. “It isn’t fair that I’m more naked than you.”

“Well, I guess it’s only fair to take these off.” Magnus said, seductively hooking his thumb under his trousers and sliding them down. They got as far as half way down his thighs before he remembered he didn’t undo the buttons or the fly. They both burst out laughing. “Fuck my life.” He joked. He took them off and threw them somewhere in the room.

Alec looked at the bulge in Magnus’ boxers and his eyes widened. “Whoa.” He muttered to himself.

“Pick your jaw up baby, you’re drooling.” Magnus teased. Alec took a few more seconds to stare before smiling at Magnus and leaning in to kiss him again.

 

An hour and a noise complain later, Magnus and Alec were laid in Magnus’ bed, wrapped up in each other, sweaty and still panting.

“I’m going to feel you for like a week.” Magnus panted out before nuzzling into Alec’s hickey covered neck. He kissed one of them and Alec just smiled happily.

“Magnus.” Alec said, half unsurely.

“Yeah?” Magnus asked, looking up.

“I love you.” Alec said.

“I love you too.” Magnus smiled and kissed Alec before relaxing into Alec’s embrace. They created their own bubble of bliss and they never wanted it to break.

Of course, it did. The fire alarm in the dorm building went off at 10pm. **10 FUCKING PM!**

Alec and Magnus scrambled to get dressed, consistently bumping into each other. By the time they made it to the entrance of the school, everyone was stood there in their pyjamas, unless you’re Jace who doesn’t own any. He was stood there in just his boxers.

“Alec, help me.” Jace said. Alec chuckled and took off his oversized top. It was oversized for him, which meant it would be perfect for Jace to cover himself with.

Alec looked around to see a whole group of girls who were staring at Alec with hunger in their eyes. Alec faced the girls and smiled. “Hey girls.” Alec said smugly.

“Hey sexy.” One of them replied boldly. Magnus scoffed and rolled his eyes. Magnus looked back to see Magnus being a little jealous.

Alec walked to Magnus, turned them sideways and kissed him with passion, so the girls could see. When they pulled back, Alec held Magnus firmly and said, “One, I’m gay. and two, I love you.” They looked to see the girls had all walked away after the kiss.

“Hey Alec.” Izzy said, walking over to them. Magnus smiled at Alec and walked away, sensing the siblings might need a moment.

“Izzy help me!” Alec said as soon as Magnus was out of earshot.

“What?” Izzy asked. Alec grabbed her arm and sped away with her quickly.

“Me and Magnus had sex.” Alec said, in a worried tone.

“Oh no, you and someone you love had sex. How will the world cope with this pressing news?” Izzy asked, her voice laced with sarcasm.

“Hey! Come on, this is hard for me.” Alec said. Izzy snickered, and Alec rolled his eyes. “Really? Are you laughing at the word hard? Act your age!” Alec sighed. “I… when I… I have a…”

“Kink?” She finished for him, seeing it was difficult for him.

“Yeah. A-and so does he! It wasn’t like without consent or anything! H-he wan-wanted to as well.” Alec stuttered.

“Alec, whatever it is, please spit it out. I don’t care what it is, I’ll always love you.”

“I like pinning him down.” Alec blushed and looked away. Izzy put her hand on his shoulder and smiled kindly at him.

“Is that it? Something seemed a little urgent?” Izzy prompted.

“I had his arms… pinned down. And he was enjoying it! And I hid my face in his neck and, I nearly killed him.” Alec said, bowing his head in shame.

“Alec, tell him.” Izzy said, her voice showing that there was no room for argument.

“Ok, say I do that. And then I lose him. I’ll be well out of control Izzy. I won’t lose him. It isn’t worth the risk.” Alec said. His brain was fried. If he tells Magnus, he could ruin everything. But if he doesn’t tell him, he could ruin everything.

“Fine, don’t tell him. Just kill him next time you have sex then.” Izzy said, folding her arms.

“You don’t get it. You don’t feel love, you don’t-” Alec was cut off by a pain in his cheek. He looked back at Izzy to realise that she had slapped him. He looked at her and saw that her expression was a mix of heartbroken and angry.

“Don’t you dare! Don’t talk to me like that again. I know it hurts, but don’t take it out on me. We all lost Twain, alright? It hurt us all!” Izzy all but yelled at Alec before walking off. Alec followed her back to the group of students waiting for the all clear to go back inside.

 

Alec stood next to Magnus and he knew Magnus knew something was wrong. But Magnus didn’t ask. Alec didn’t know why but Magnus was the kind of guy to respect family arguments, he seemed to understand everything.

“Hey Lightwood. Your smoking hot body cause this fire?” Some jerk yelled at Izzy. Magnus looked at Alec worried, like he was scared of Alec reacting, but Alec kept his face stern and unmoving.

“Gowan love, give us a show!” His mate yelled at Izzy, licking his lips. Magnus moved towards them but was stopped when Alec put his arm in the way.

“Don’t. They aren’t worth it.” Alec said, nothing breaking his gaze from what seems to be a window.

“Oi baby, you want to come to my room when this is all over?” The first jerk yelled. Magnus looked over to Izzy smirking to herself and glancing in their direction. _Why is she so happy?_ Magnus thought to himself.

“Oi slut, you think you’re too good for us?” The second jerk yelled again. Magnus looked to Alec to see Alec wasn’t there anymore. He looked back at the twats to see Alec there, crushing both of their dicks.

“Apologise.” He said, squeezing them even more. They cried out their apologies before Alec let them go and they ran into the cleared building. Magnus didn’t even realise the building had been cleared for them to go in.

Alec clenched his fists and ran inside the building too, to get away from everyone. Magnus looked at Izzy to see her staring shocked and worried at Alec.

Magnus ran after him and followed him back to their dorm room. When he opened the door, all his breath left his lungs. Alec was stood there, eyes glowing red, a drop of blood rolling from the corner of his mouth, sharp teeth pointing out past his lips and a tattoo on his neck.

Magnus stood there, paralysed by fear and shock. All oxygen left his lungs and he couldn’t breathe.  “Alexander!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think! Hope you're liking it so far

“Alexander.” Magnus said, taking a hesitant step towards him.

“Don’t.” He said, putting his arms out in front of him. Magnus shut the door and stood against it, as far away from Alec as he could be. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Ok.” Magnus said. By now he was shaking with fear. _Was Alec going to kill him? Whose blood is that? Is he a fucking vampire?!_

Alec turned around and when he turned back to Magnus, he was normal again. No sharp teeth or blood or tattoo or red eyes. Just Alec. His Alexander. Magnus felt the urge to run forward, embrace Alec and never let him go. Then images of red eyes flashed before him and he cowered in on himself.

“Hey Mags, it’s me. I won’t hurt you. Come here.” Alec said and held his arms out. magnus didn’t even think about it. He ran towards Alec and hugged him, so tight it could suffocate him. If he wasn’t already dead. Was he dead? He could feel his heartbeat?

Alec gently moved them onto the bed and continued to hug Magnus as long as he would allow. When Magnus pulled back, Alec gave him a soft, reassuring smile. “I’m sure you have questions. Ask me whatever you want.” Alec said and slowly leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. 

“How did this happen?” Magnus asked a bit too quickly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Alec leaned forward and held Magnus’ hands. “It isn’t rude, I said you can ask me whatever you wanted. My dad didn’t just take Max in the car that day, he took us all.” Alec began and when he saw Magnus wasn’t pulling away, he continued. “He was taking us all for ice cream. He crashed into a tree and we all died. My dad was apparently a secret vampire. He turned us all, but we begged him to not turn Max. He didn’t deserve that. I haven’t seen my dad since.” Alec said sadly. Magnus squeezed his hands again and slowly leaned in for a kiss. When their lips touched, Alec didn’t kiss him back at first, he wanted Magnus to pull back if he felt uncomfortable. Magnus’ hand went to Alec’s neck and Alec started to kiss back.

When they parted, Magnus looked into his eyes and didn’t see any trace of anything evil. “I love you.” He whispered. Alec smiled softly and was about to say it back when, “Were you lying when you said it? Like am I some kind of thing to help you blend in?” Magnus asked, and Alec’s heart bled at the insecurity in his voice.

“No! I mean yes! Yes I meant it, no you aren’t something to help me blend in. I do love you, of course I do.” Alec said, and he resisted the urge to hug him so much, but Magnus needed to be comfortable.

“How old are you?” Magnus asked.

“250.” Alec said a little hesitantly. Magnus’ eyes grew comically large at the number.

“Wow. Ok. And you’re a vampire right?” Magnus asked.

Alec chuckled a little. “Yes babe, I’m a vampire.”

“You’re fucking kidding me.” Magnus said with no heat behind it.

“What?” Alec asked chuckling.

“I owe Simon $20.” Magnus said chuckling. They sat there for a few minutes, just chuckling to each other.

“Mags are you alright with this?” Alec said softly, rubbing circles on his hands.

“Yeah.” Magnus said and hugged him.

Alec hugged him back. Finally, someone accepted him. Finally, someone stuck around after telling them. Maybe Izzy was right, Alec should’ve told him sooner. Suddenly Alec felt a pain in his back and before he knew it, Magnus had run out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Alec stood up confused. He walked in front of the mirror and saw there was a knife sticking out of his back. He chuckled to himself a little and pulled it out. He wiped the blood on a rag and put the knife back. He checked to see if any blood came out of the wound and sighed when none did. 

There was a knock on the door and Alec opened the door to see Izzy stood there sheepishly.

“Hey, how did it go?” She whispered and looked around the room.

“It went great yeah. He asked a bunch of questions and was really calm about it.” Alec said nodding. When he saw Izzy was about to speak, he continued. “Then we hugged, and he put a knife in my back. Literally.” He said and turned around to show her the hole in his clothes.

“Oh Alec, I’m so sorry.” Izzy said. He turned his around and hugged him reassuringly.

Losing Twain was painful for everyone. Twain was a good man, and a good friend. Alec had met him back in 1880 at a new year’s party. They started dating and had a beautiful healthy relationship. He was best friends with Izzy, he and Jace would talk about guy stuff, Lydia and Twain were close, both had the same sense of humour. Twain was just perfect for everyone and often expressed that if he hadn’t met Alec first, he would’ve fallen in love with a different Lightwood, definitely. Twain made Alec so damn happy and accepted them all as vampires. He said, _“None of you have hurt me before, or even tried. Why should that change? You’ve been vampires the whole time, only I didn’t know. It changes nothing.”_ Alec had been so happy to find someone like that and was going to spend forever with him. They had talked about turning Twain and he agreed. Twain wanted nothing more than to spend eternity with the Lightwood’s. He explained to Twain that they would have to kill him and then turn him just after he dies. Twain agreed. He said goodbye to his human family, quit his job, chose a date for it, all of it. Before he was turned, he asked if he could go on one last family vacation. They all said yes, of course he could. They got a call two days later from his mother saying _“Alec, I’m so sorry. We went out and came back a couple of hours later and Twain… he’s dead. Police say he’s been dead for 14 hours. I’m so sorry.”_

The loss had killed them all. He was such a kind soul who wouldn’t hurt a fly. All the Lightwood’s closed themselves off after that. Twain died in 1888 and Alec hadn’t loved since. 130 years without someone to sleep next to him at night. 130 years with no love. And then Magnus came along, and he was just like Twain. He was kind, generous, loving, sweet, soft and caring.

 

“I’m telling you Cat, I walked in and he was just fucking there, with blood trickling out his fucking mouth and he fangs! Fangs! And then his eyes were fucking red! Like some kind of demon mother fucker! And he had this weird Z tattoo on his neck! Like a gangster! You should’ve seen it!” Magnus ranted whilst pacing in Cat’s room.

“And you’re telling me, you just stabbed him in the back?” Cat asked, surprisingly calm.

“ _That’s_ your concern?!” He yelled.

“Magnus, I told you they weren’t normal.” Cat said, sharpening her nails.

“You knew?!” Magnus yelled. “You could’ve warned me! Your boyfriend is a vampire! Not some cryptic shit like ‘they aren’t normal.’ I thought you mean they all had three nipples or something! Not that they’re dead!” Magnus yelled.

“Magnus, does it really matter? Does it make you love him any less?” Cat asked, still irritatingly calm.

Magnus didn’t have time to answer because the dorm room door slammed open and a very angry looking Isabelle Lightwood walked in. She looked at Magnus for a total of two seconds before pining him again the wall by his neck.

“You don’t accept us? That’s fine. You do what you like. But **don’t** make my brother think everything is ok and then stab him in the back, literally.” She hissed.

“You’re one too, aren’t you?” Magnus choked out.

Izzy smiled with her fangs out. “Damn straight. This is your first and only warning.” She said.

“Alright Izzy, that’s enough.” Cat said, glaring at Izzy. Her eyes went green for a split second and Magnus’ head was reeling.

“Cat, dear, I think you’re forgetting how the food chain works.” Izzy said, but she dropped Magnus to the floor and walked out smirking.

Magnus tried to scramble to the door, but Cat crouched down to his level and held his arms. Her eyes turned green and stayed that way.

“See? It doesn’t make a difference. I’m still the same Cat. I’m not hurting you, nor have I ever.” Cat said calmly and felt Magnus relax under her.

“Are you a vampire too?” Magnus asked. It wasn’t the only question on his mind but it’s the only question he could bear to hear the answer to.

“No darling.” She chuckled, and Magnus made a high pitched squealing sound, something he would definitely deny later on.

Magnus detangled himself from Cat and ran out of the door, down the many, many stairs and straight out of the main door.

He didn’t know where he was running to, but he knew he had to get away. Away from his vampire boyfriend. Away from his green eyed best friend. Away from everything that made no sense.

Before he realised, he found himself in a forest area, not far from the college. He looked around and saw that nobody would be able to see him, good. He didn’t want to be found. He took off his jacket to find that it had blood on it. Oh great. That’s exactly what he needs right now. A blood stained jacket, in a forest, alone at midnight.

A twig snapped near him and he nearly got whiplash from how fast he turned his head. “Hello?” He said scared. He didn’t know what it could be. It could be a flying bat with horns and a giraffe’s neck. “Who’s there?”

Another twig snapped behind him and he turned. He did a few 360 turns whilst he continued to hear twigs snapping and branches moving and someone or something breathing heavily. It might’ve been him. He must’ve been sleep deprived because he could’ve sworn he heard something growling.

Magnus started to subtly walk towards the school when he was pinned down. He looked up to see there was wolf or some kind of rabid dog above him, growling in his face.

“AH! What the fuck!” Magnus screamed, trying to push the thing off him. This seemed to anger it. He kicked it in the face and tried to run when it bit his leg and wrestled him to the ground again. Magnus grabbed a nearby stick and hit it across the face and it made a noise like a dog would. Magnus jumped up and stood facing the thing, ready to run. Before he knew it, someone was stood in front of him.

“Back off.” Alec hissed at the wolf, his red eyes shining brightly. The wolf made a sad noise and ran into the woods. Alec turned around to see Magnus looked scared for a second before passing out. Alec was quick and caught him before he fell and carried him to their dorm.

 

Magnus’ eyes fluttered open and from the light in the room, he could tell it was morning. It must’ve been a dream. His leg felt painful and when he tried to sit up, someone pushed him back down gently.

“Hey, don’t sit up. You were bit, it’s going to hurt. Sorry.” Alec said softly. He got a rag out of a bowel of water and started to wipe the sweat from Magnus’ forehead. He didn’t even realise he was sweating.

“The dog that bit me, was it infected? Is that why I’m sweating?” Magnus asked.

Alec chuckled lightly. “Don’t kid yourself. It wasn’t a dream.” Alec said, and his eyes flashed red just for a second and then went back to the beautiful brown Magnus wish they naturally were. “And the thing that bit you was a werewolf.” Alec said seriously.

“I’m not turning, am I?” Magnus asked, panic clear in his voice. Alec leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

“I told you, I’d never hurt you. I’m never going to let anything hurt you either.” Alec said honestly.

“I’m sorry for stabbing you.” Magnus said genuinely. He meant it. He was just so scared, and Alec’s mouth was inching closer and closer to his neck and he panicked. He didn’t even mean to stab him.

“It’s alright. You were scared. I didn’t exactly tell you in the best way, did I?” Alec joked and took Magnus’ hand. “I know you don’t want me anymore, not like this, and that’s alright. But I really did love you. I just hope we can be friends.” Alec said, his voice cracking a little. He gently pulled Magnus’ hand closer to his mouth and kissed him gently. He placed his hand back on the bed and left the room, leaving Magnus and his thoughts alone.

_You’re an idiot. He literally saved you after you LITERALLY stabbed him in the back._

**_He’s dead. Like he’s actually dead. He’s a vampire. The big scary bastards from tv._ **

_You said it yourself, he was so kind and gentle. He’s never been aggressive with you._

**_Doesn’t mean he won’t. You can’t always be sure he won’t kill you in your sleep._ **

_He’s never tried to. He’s always been gentle with you, even after you put a knife in his back._

**_And if you spend your life with him? And have children? You’ll die, and he will live forever. He’d have to watch his own children and his husband die. That’s not fair on either of you._ **

_You could always get him to turn you too. You can live together forever._

**_You did NOT just think that._ **

 

Magnus was forced back to reality by the door opening and a very kind looking girl walked in. She smiled at him and cautiously sat on the edge of the bed. This must be Lydia, Jace’s twin sister. Magnus could see the similarities.

“You must be special.” She said, gently caressing his face. “I’ve only ever seen him cry over one person. And that was over 100 years ago.” She said sadly. Clearly remembering the memory was painful.

“Wait, he’s crying? Why?” Magnus asked. Alec was a vampire. He must’ve been in love before and had his heart broken.

“Magnus, you really have no idea, do you?” She sighed. “For 130, he’s had nobody. He refused to let us help him find somebody. We’ve been in countless relationships. Some committed, some fleeting. We’ve been in love about 20 times in our lives, but not Alec. You’re the second human he’s ever fallen in love with and he…” She sniffed and wiped a tear that had fallen. “He’s got so much love to give someone, but no one will give him a chance. He loves you, so much. And he knows he’ll outlive you, of course he does. But in over 100 years, you’re the only person he has deemed worth the heartbreak of that.” She wiped more tears as they all began to fall freely.

She cleared her throat and blinked rapidly, trying to the force the tears away. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have said anything. It’s your decision.” She said before smiling sadly and leaving the room, once again leaving Magnus alone to his thoughts.

 

**_Don’t even think about it._ **

_100 years all alone. He must be so lonely._

**_But that isn’t your problem. You weren’t born to keep some vampire company._ **

_He makes you happy. You could make him happy. This could be your happily ever after._

**_You’re insane! Are you actually considering this?!_ **

_Ok, let’s do pros and cons._

**_Con! You’ll be fucking dead!_ **

_Pro! You’ll be happy forever!_

**_Con! You don’t know that! You could break up soon!_ **

_Pro! You’ll have cool red eyes!_

**_Con! When have red eyes ever meant anything good?!_ **

_Pro! He’s hot!_

**_I agree with that statement._ **

**_Con! You’ll literally be a vampire._ **

**_Con! You’ll have to kill and eat people._ **

**_Con! All your friends around you will die before you._ **

**_Con! All the people you love will die and you’ll have to watch._ **

**_Con! You could end up hurting people you love._ **

_Pro! You’ll finally have a family of your own that will protect and love you just as much as you do them._

**_…_ **

**_You have a point._ **

 

Magnus made up his mind and settled himself down. He knew what he wanted, what he longed for.

Alec walked through the door looking grim and miserable.

“Hey Alec.” Magnus said, sitting up and giving him a kind smile. Alec smiled back, and Magnus saw a flicker of hope bloom in Alec’s eyes. “Come here baby.” Magnus said, holding his arms out.

Alec jumped down and hugged Magnus tightly, turning his face away from his neck so he didn’t freak him out. Magnus placed gentle kisses on Alec’s neck and gave an experimental bite, to which he heard Alec bite his lip to not moan.

When they pulled back and looked at each other, Magnus smiled at Alec and leaned in for a kiss.

“Alec, I love you. And I’m sorry I was so scared. You being a vampire changes nothing. You’ve never hurt me, and I know you never will.” Magnus said honestly. He saw tears in Alec’s eyes and wiped away the few that managed to fall.

“I love you too, so much.” Alec said and leaned in to kiss him again but was stopped by a finger on his lips. He looked at Magnus confusion written all over his face.

“I want you to do something for me, ok?” Magnus asked confidently, and Alec just nodded. “I want you to turn me.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's amazing how much can change in just 3000 words. also, i'm sorry for this chapter XD   
> Let me know what you think in the comments.

“What?” Alec asked, getting off the bed and out of Magnus’ grasp.

“I want you to turn me. Make me a vampire.” Magnus said, following Alec.

“To do that, I’d have to kill you Magnus.” Alec said. Magnus’ expression didn’t change, he still wanted it. “I’m not doing it Magnus. Go and lay down, you need rest after the wolf bite.” Alec said, pushing Magnus back to the bed.

“I read that wrong didn’t I? You don’t want me forever.” Magnus said. “Oh, I’m sorry. My bad.” He whispered, his voice cracking slightly as he fell onto the bed and avoided Alec’s gaze.

“You think I don’t want to? You think I don’t want to bite you right now and make you mine forever? Of course I do. But you need to think it through, talk it through. It isn’t just a split decision. This isn’t picking what candy you want from the shop. This is whether you want to die!” Alec said.

A knock on the door made them both flinch a little. Alec opened the door and let Jace in.

“Jace, watch him. Don’t let him kill himself and for god sake, don’t turn him!” Alec said before leaving.

 

Jace and Magnus sat in silence for a few minutes before Jace cleared his throat and sat on Alec’s bed. “So, you want to be turned?” Jace asked.

“Yeah. I don’t understand. I thought he would want me forever. Apparently not.” Magnus said, taking a big breath.

“Listen Magnus, I’m going to tell you something I definitely shouldn’t.” Jace said, moving to sit on the edge of Magnus’ bed. “130 years ago, Alec met this guy at a new years party. His name was Twain and he was just so perfect. He got along with everyone, was so outgoing, kind to everyone until they proved that he shouldn’t, he was my best friend, and Lydia’s and Izzy’s. He and Alec were in a relationship and we were all jealous. All jealous we didn’t meet him first, because he was just so perfect. They were so in love and Twain used to joke about if he met one of us first, he’d love us first. But we all knew, he was Alec’s, no matter what. They barely argued and when they did, they only argued for two hours tops before they made up. They were just so perfect together and Alec would cry a lot, because he was so overwhelmed by his feelings and the amount of love he gave and received. It was like a fairy tale love.” Jace said with a sad smile on his face.

“But, Twain asked to be turned. He and Alec talked about it, in depth, for weeks before deciding anything. If Alec had a bad day, he would tell Twain and be like ‘remember, you get turned and it’ll be the same for you’ and Twain just helped him through it. Twain made his final decision and even proposed to Alec. He keeps it a secret and he thinks none of us know, but we did. He asked for our permission to have his hand in marriage. Twain went on a family holiday and died. Alec couldn’t get to him in time to turn him. Alec lost him so unexpectedly and it killed him. He went into vamp depression.” Jace said sadly.

“What’s that?” Magnus asked.

“Well, let’s just say Alec was friends with Jack the Ripper.” Jace said. “And let’s also say they didn’t find all the bodies.” Jace grimaced and forced a smile.

“Oh.” Magnus said. Now he understood. Alec was scared of losing Magnus. He had been so close to having Twain and then he died, and Alec couldn’t do anything about it.

“We didn’t choose this life Magnus. And I promise you, it isn’t easy. And I know for a fact, if Alec could go back and just die in the crash, he would.” Jace said. The door opened, and Alec walked through, dragging his hands through his hair. He looked up at Jace and nodded.

“The werewolf that bit you..” Alec started. “It bit to turn.” Alec said, and Magnus could see the regret in his eyes.

“Wait, so he wasn’t just a snack? They wanted to turn him?” Jace asked and Alec nodded.

“Hold on! Does that mean I’m going to turn into a fucking werewolf?” Magnus asked, arms flailing about everywhere.

“Theoretically.” Jace said.

“No!” Alec yelled to Jace and Jace instantly shut up and looked forward. “Yes Magnus, you are going to turn.”

“Hold on Alexander. Jace, what did you mean theoretically?” Magnus asked, his attention diverted to the still as a rock Lightwood who refused to look anywhere near Magnus.

“Nothing.” Jace said after glancing at Alec.

“Someone tell me what the hell is going on because I swear to god Lightwoods, if there is a way to avoid me becoming a fucking dog, I’ll do it.”

“Exactly! And then you’ll be dead and have to eat people and be miserable.” Alec yelled.

“So I become a zombie?!” Magnus asked, fear in his eyes.

Alec physically stepped back from the comment and Jace looked up at him with sympathy. Alec opened his mouth to say something and looking like a bubbling fish until he gave up speaking and left the room hastily.

“You don’t make anything any easier, do you?” Jace asked. “Vampire Magnus. You become a vampire. Not a zombie. But thanks for the comparison.” Jace said and left too, leaving Magnus where he was, **yet again!**

“What is it? Confuse Magnus and then leave him alone day?” Magnus mumbled to himself.

 

“Alec, hey.” Jace said, jogging to Catch up with Alec who had walked to Jace’s dorm. Jace shut the door and hugged Alec. “It’s alright.”

“No, no it isn’t. It’s not alright. We’re not supposed to hurt people. We’re supposed to keep going about our business and I’ve hurt the one person who..” Alec said, tears taking over of his voice. He pushed Jace away and began to hyperventilate. “And if he turns to a werewolf, you know what will happen.”

“I know. He’ll join a pack because it’s only natural. And they won’t approve of a vampire boyfriend. I know Alec, I know. But it’s happening, and you have a choice to make.” Jace explained.

“But I can’t pick for him! It isn’t my decision.” Alec yelled.

“You already are!” Jace yelled back, just as loud. “He wants vampire, you’re saying no. You’re picking werewolf for him!” Jace explained in a softer voice.

Alec was about to yell something back but fell silent when he heard a soft knock on the door. “Come in.” Alec said.

Magnus stepped in softly, wincing a little. “Alexander, I love you. I know you’re in pain, so I’ll go with whatever you say.” Magnus spoke softly. Alec rushed forward and kissed him.

“I wish there was something I could do, but I don’t want you to die. You have a life here and I can’t ruin that.” Alec explained, and Magnus just nodded in understanding. “I’ll get Catarina and she’ll help you with the transformation.” Alec said softly.

“Why Cat?” Magnus asked, suddenly confused. Why was his friend being brought up?

“Because she’s a werewolf Mags. Didn’t she tell you?” Alec asked.

Magnus looked back at him with wide eyes and his jaw on the floor in surprise.

 

“Ok, let me get this straight.” Magnus began. He sat up on the bed and sighed. “Red eyes for vampires, blue for fairies, green for werewolves, white for angels, purple for wizards and orange for mermaids?” Magnus asked, counting on his fingers.

“Magnus!” Catarina groaned. “We’ve been through this like 100 times. They’re called Seelies, not fairies. Warlocks not wizards. And you got the mermaid and warlocks colours the wrong way around. Try again. You need to know your enemy.” She said, rolling her eyes.

“Well, my dear. If you had told me all this when you met me, I wouldn’t be in this situation.” Magnus snapped.

“You’re in this situation because your boyfriend doesn’t know how to keep out of trouble and everything he touches, breaks. If you had stayed away from him, you wouldn’t be in this mess!” Cat snapped back. She stood up and turned to leave when she saw Alec stood there, arms folded, face unmoving.

“Cat take Magnus back to your room. I don’t want to _break_ him when he turns.” Alec said, opening the door for them. As Magnus walked past Alec, he pulled him down for a kiss. Alec didn’t kiss back but Magnus knew he was just hurt. He played with the little hairs on the back of his head.

“This isn’t your fault, alright? I love you.” Magnus said with a smile that Alec just couldn’t ignore.

“I love you too.” He said honestly and gently tapped Magnus’ ass as he walked out the room. Magnus smirked and turned back to Alec.

“Cheeky bastard. I’ll get you back for that.” Magnus whispered, winking. Alec just smirked back and watched Magnus walk away.

He couldn’t watch Magnus turn, knowing Cat was right. It was Alec’s fault. Alec exposed him to this world. Alec should’ve been more careful and then Magnus wouldn’t be in this situation. The next time Alec sees his boyfriend, he’ll be a werewolf.

But loyalty happens when you aren’t on the same page. But you’ll be there, when they need you. And over the next few days, Magnus was going to need Alec around, big time.

 

A few hours later, after pacing the room a hundred times and crying about how worried he was, Alec made his way to Cat’s room to check on Magnus.

He knocked the door and waited until Cat answered. When a wolf is turning for the first time, their pack is more protective of them.

She opened the door, sighed and moved so Alec could walk in. He walked in to see Magnus in nothing but a pair of boxers, covered in a thin layer of sweat, wrists and ankles hand cuffed to the bed.

“You know, when you’re done, I think we need to talk about this.” Alec said, smirking. Magnus smiled through the pain before crying out. “Hey, it’s alright.” Alec said, rubbing Magnus’ forehead. “I’m so sorry about this.” Alec said. He already felt guilty enough, but he was sure that the screams of pain from Magnus would haunt his dreams.

“Don’t… you… dare.. blame your-...yourself.” Magnus panted out between grunts of pain and breathing hard. Alec smiled softly before kissing his forehead.

“How long until he’s running around barking?” Alec joked, earning a chuckle from Magnus.

“Any minute now Alec. You need to step back.” Cat said, stood near the door. Alec nodded, kissed Magnus and went to stand near the door with Cat.

“Wait Alec! Don’t leave me.” Magnus begged. Alec smiled softly and stood next to Cat.

“I won’t. I’ll be here the whole time baby.” Alec said. His smile faltered when he saw Magnus’ eyes glow green and him arching in pain.

Within seconds, Magnus began to convulse, and Alec had to look away. He didn’t want him to be in pain, but he couldn’t let him die.

Magnus’ head was turning side to side, screams of pain echoing in the tiny room. He began to make angry, growling sounds after a few minutes.

Alec looked back at Magnus to see that he wasn’t Magnus anymore. He saw a beautiful wolf stood on the bed. He had dark brown hair with a gold patch on the top of his head. He had lime green eyes that looked majestic in the light of the room. And the wolf looked mad, like he was about to charge.

Alec put his hand in front of him and stood a hesitant step forward. “Hey Magnus. You’re alright, I promise. You’re safe here. Just calm down yeah?” Alec said softly, trying to get Magnus to calm down. He took another step forward and Magnus growled in response, preparing himself to charge forward and take out the threat.

Alec and Cat both tensed when they could tell that Magnus was getting angry and soon, he won’t be able to calm down. Alec looked at Cat who shook her head slightly with a smile.

Alec looked back at Magnus and the next thing he knew, there were two wolves in the room. Cat had turned to calm Magnus down.

She stalked over to him carefully and laid down next to him, showing him that it was ok to be relaxed. Magnus stopped growling at Alec and laid down on the bed too. Alec sighed in relief. If Magnus had charged at him, it could cause all kinds of problems. Alec could get ill. Alec could die. Magnus could die. It’s all very complicated.

Alec softly walked over to them and stroked Magnus’ gold spot and when he saw Magnus wasn’t pulling away, he leaned down to kiss the same spot. He looked back at them one more time before shutting the door behind him and heading back to his room.

 

Magnus woke up, sweaty, alone, barely dressed and handcuffed. Well, this is awkward. If he didn’t remember being turned to a wolf, he’d be seriously freaking out right about now.

He flinched when he heard someone unlocking the door and braced himself for some random person to walk in, take a picture or something. But it was just Cat, who had a devious little smirk on her face.

“Well, welcome back.” She said, clearly amused by something. Magnus raised an eyebrow to her, silently asking what was so funny. “You were nonstop growling at your boyfriend. I had to become a wolf to help you calm down.” She said chuckling.

“What? Did I hurt him? Why was I growling at him?” Magnus asked. He tried to sit up, but the cuffs got in the way. He needed to make sure Alec was alright.

“Yeah, he’s fine. Werewolves, they don’t like vampires. We kill vampires, for fun.” Cat said, her eyes glowing green at the thought. “It’s in your blood now. You and Alec can’t be together whilst you’re like this. You’ll end up hurting him.” Cat explained.

“What? No! I’d never hurt Alec!” Magnus yelled, trying to get out the handcuffs.

Cat made a pained noise and looked up, a black smoke pouring out of her eyes and mouth. She took a big breath and looked down at Magnus, her eyes wide.

“Magnus, what just happened?” She asked. Her expression showed that the information was important, clearly.

“You said you killed vampires for fun and then a black smoke came out of your eyes.” Magnus said, clearly freaked out by what had just happened.

Cat ran forward to Magnus and uncuffed him. He rubbed his skin where they were, trying to get feeling back in his hands and feet. When she uncuffed them all, she threw him some spare clothes and told him to get dressed quickly.

When he looked presentable enough, Cat grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room, down the stairs, through many corridors until they came to a janitors closet.

“Cat, what the hell is going on?” He whispered harshly.

“Sh.” She whispered a little loudly and started to move the things in the back of the closet. Magnus stared at her like she was insane. Until he saw a door at the back of the room.

“What the hell is that doing there? Where does that lead?” He asked.

“Just- I’ll explain later. Janitor? He’s a wizard. His name is Elias and he’s a nice guy. Now go.” She said, shoving him into the room.

 

The room was pitch black, until suddenly it began to glow with a dim grey light.

 **“Who dares enter here unannounced.”** A booming voice yelled, echoing the dark hallways and vibrating the floor.

“It’s just me.” Cat sang with a smile. Suddenly the lights were a bright white and Magnus could see the room clearly. It was a nicely furnished room and there was a throne at the back.

Someone jumped up from behind it with a smile. “My dear Catarina, you look great. Well, for a werewolf who has a pack of like 30 wolves, you look amazing!” He said kindly, before turning to Magnus. “And who might you be?” He asked, not unkindly.

“That’s Magnus Bane, newly turned wolf.” She said proudly. “He’s joining my pack.” She announced.

“Oh I do love these jokes you play with me darling, but seriously, who is he?” He said, his smile becoming more and more forced and Magnus will admit, he was a little bit intimidated.

“If I may, that is correct. My name is Magnus Bane and I just turned to a werewolf.” Magnus said.

“Tell a bit about your past Magnus.” The man said with a disbelieving smirk.

“Born in Indonesia, no parents or siblings, foster care since the age of 5 and never had a real family.” They both said at the same time. The man’s smirk grew more genuine whilst Magnus just became more and more confused.

“Catarina, do you remember the legends known as ‘The Hybrids’?” The man asked, making his way to his throne that had couches around it for guests, Magnus presumed.

“Yes. They are no longer legends, they have been proved to be true. My mother was one.” Cat announced proudly.

“Hm. And what of ‘Triple Hybrids’, my dear?” The man asked, his smirk not faltering.

“Mermaid and Seelie scientists alike studied and discovered that there is no possible combination of a Triple Hybrid that would survive long enough to be able to talk. They can’t be naturally born and aren’t able to be made during life. Two species is only possible if you’re incredibly strong, three is just impossible.” Cat said, now just as confused about it as Magnus.

“And what about your friend there? What’s he?” The man asked, gesturing to Magnus.

“The wolf bit to turn, so he’s a full werewolf, no human left in him.” She announced.

“Wrong.” The man replied quickly.

“Pardon?” She said, chuckling at the idea of her being wrong.

“You’re wrong my dear.” The man said, raising his eyebrows. “Magnus Bane, you didn’t know about this world until recently, did you?”

“N- no. I really don’t see what’s so important about me.” Magnus said, laughing nervously. “I thought we came here because of the black smoke?” Magnus asked, turning to Cat. Cat shook her head gently and gestured for him to wait to talk about that and answer the man’s questions first.

“Magnus Gemme Ham Bane. Have you never wondered about your middle names?” The man asked, still smirking. Magnus thought he was being a bit of a dick, not telling Magnus something he clearly knows.

“No, I was more concerned about the bullying I got for having my name as Magnus give me ham Bane. It’s not a very good name to grow up with.” Magnus said, getting a little pissed off about this man, being all high power and shit and not telling Magnus something he clearly needs to know.

“Ok, I can see I’m irritating you and my dear Catarina isn’t going to figure it out soon, so I’ll tell you. Your mother was a warlock, or wizard as you insist on calling them, and she wanted to protect you. So she hid a spell in your name.” The man explained.

“But Gemme Ham doesn’t mean anything in Indonesian.” Magnus said, still confused.

“Your mother wasn’t Indonesian. Us warlocks, we had to fight a war once, in our land of Denmark. We fled, we couldn’t continue to fight so we fled. Your mother fled to Indonesia and had a baby. You. She named you Magnus Gemme Ham Bane. Do you know what Gemme Ham is in Danish, Magnus?” The man asked, still with that damn smirk on his face.

“No, I don’t.” Magnus said, shaking his head furiously.

“To translate it to English, it can mean one of two things. Hide him or save him. It’s a spell on your name, as well as a warning.”

“To who?” Magnus asked.

“Those who are stupid enough to ignore the warlock queens spell.”


	8. Chapter 8

“My mother was warlock queen?” Magnus asked.

“Yes.” The man replied. “She was the most powerful warlock who ever lived.” He said, tilting his head slightly.

“Wait what? So I’m not a werewolf?” Magnus asked the man, who still hadn’t revealed his name yet and honestly, Magnus thought he was kind of rude.

“No, you are. You’re a triple hybrid, a mix of three species. You’re a werewolf, obviously, since you were just turned. You could be a warlock from your mother. Do you have any idea what you could be?” The man asked.

“Now that’s out of the way,” Cat said, changing the subject. And Magnus kind of agreed. They came here because some freaky shit happened and now they’re having a dandy little conversation about Magnus. There are more pressing matters at hand here. “A demon just possessed me and made me verbally attack Magnus.” She said.

The man’s smirk disappeared instantly. He narrowed his eyes at Cat and she just nodded. He looked back at Magnus and bit his lip, thinking before he spoke. “They’ve found you.” He said simply.

“They’re here for him?” She asked, seeming a little more panicked than earlier. “Wait, how would they find him? She was warlock queen?”

“The spell would only hold him for so long, she knew that. I’m guessing that’s why she hired the Lightwood’s.” He said. He got up and walked to a table of liquids.

“Hold on! Hired the Lightwood’s? What does that mean?” Magnus asked, a vile taste in his mouth. He guessed where the conversation was going but he just really, really hoped that he was wrong.

“Alexander, Isabelle, Johnathan and Lydia Lightwood. Known as ‘Protectores Personales’” He said in his best Spanish accent. “It means Personal Protectors. You pay them to protect somebody. And they have many different ways of doing it. It all began in 1889, after they suffered a great loss, Twain Odalis. Your mother hired them shortly after your birth.” The man explained, before sitting back in his throne with a purple bottle.

“But they haven’t always been there. I’ve only known them a month at the most.” Magnus said, ignoring the sickening feeling in stomach he gets when he thinks about when he and Alec had sex, and Alec didn’t actually love him.

“They have, you just haven’t noticed.” The man said, with a smile that was almost like he admired them.

“But I’ve known them my whole life!” Cat said.

“Encanto.” He simply replied and that seemed to shut Cat up. “For the past 18 years, he has been protector of Magnus Bane, keeping him out of trouble. Apparently, he didn’t do very well.” The man said smirking.

“But what do we do about the demons? They’re trying to get to him for some reason. I was hoping you could help us.” Cat said, her eyes pleading.

The man looked down at Magnus, his eyes narrowing. He slowly got off his throne and stalked towards Magnus. Magnus used everything ounce of power he could muster to not cower under his intense gaze. “You have been here two weeks and yet, you haven’t asked me of my name.” The man sneered.

“Two weeks?! We couldn’t have been here more than an hour at the most.” Magnus sputtered out.

“Time goes slower in here. Or time goes faster out there. Whichever is easier for you to understand.” The main said. “And you still haven’t asked me my name.” He smirked.

“Magnus Bane, this is-”

“Iblis.” Magnus said, his glare unwavering.

“Well, I’m not going to pretend that doesn’t hurt, but that isn’t my real name. But if it helps you relax, yes. Iblis.”

“What’s Iblis?” Cat asked, looking between the two.

“Iblis. Indonesian for The Devil. My mother warned me about you. Jangan pernah percaya pada Iblis. Never trust the devil.” Magnus said, his eyes flaring yellow.

Both Cat and Iblis backed away a little, both looking a mixture of amazed and scared.

“Yellow eyes.” The man murmured. “Do you know what that means Cat?” The man asked, clearly trying to see if Cat had done her studies.

“Y- yeah. Vampire mixed with werewolf. But look, they have a more orangy colour to them. That’s warlock.” She said. She was carefully studying his eyes, as if they were the most interesting thing he had ever seen in his life.

“And thus, triple hybrid.” Iblis said, raising his hands as if Magnus was the most magnificent creation in the world and he was the maker.

He took a step towards Magnus, but he let out a primal sound, somewhere between a hiss and a growl that seemed the scare the hell out of the devil. But that might’ve also had something to do with the fact he had fire in the palm of his hand and he didn’t even notice.

He turned around and ran to the door, he could faintly hear Cat’s footsteps following him.

When he stepped out of door, his eyes almost came out of his head. The place was trashed. There were bodies everywhere. Some still had supernatural colours in their eyes and some were innocent humans.

“This was all to find me?” Magnus asked, terrified the answer would be yes. Cat grabbed his hand and smiled a little, but he could tell it was forced.

“We need to find Alec.” She said, beginning to walk into the massacre.

As they walked down the corridor, Magnus saw walls had been torn apart, posters torn down, dorm doors in half and no one seemed to be around.

 

They came face to face with their dorm room and Magnus opened the door. He felt his heart break in his chest when he walked in to see his worst nightmare. Alec was laid on his bed, his stomach contents spread all over the floor from a deep cut in his skin.

Magnus ran to his side, tears already beginning to fall. He picked up one of Alec’s intestines and held it against his stomach. “It’s alright Alexander. I can save you, I can… if I just put this is there. Alec please!” Magnus said, moving his blood covered hands up and down his lifeless body.

“Magnus, there you are!” Alec yelled from the door. Magnus jumped up, his hand out in front of him with magic already at his palm.

“What the fuck?! Your boss wants me that bad that he’ll kill my boyfriend and then pretend to be him?!” Magnus screamed, the magic growing stronger and bigger.

“Whoa, Magnus, it’s me!” Alec yelled, his hands up in surrender.

“Prove it!” Magnus screamed, furiously wiping away his tears. He so badly wanted to believe it, but that’s exactly how they’ll get him.

“Disana.” Alec said simply, and Magnus lowered his hands and ran to Alec’s side, jumping into his arms.

“Wait, he says one word and you know he isn’t a demon?” Cat asked, sceptical of Alec.

“Disana means… right there… in Indonesian.” Magnus said avoiding her gaze. “I said it when we…” He said, gesturing to their beds.

Cat started shaking her head with a smirk on her face, showing she clearly didn’t need to know any more. “Alec, there’s demons crawling all over this place looking for Magnus. So do your job and protect him.” Cat said, making Alec freeze. He stared at her like a dear in headlights. “Lucifer told him. Can we just go!?” She said. There were more important things to be dealing with.

 

Alec grabbed Magnus’ hand who then grabbed Cat’s and they began to run down the corridors. Alec stopped when he reached the stairs and looked round the wall to see there was one trying to quietly make its way up the stairs.

Alec let go of Magnus’ hand and ran towards the demon, punching it in the face before quietly calling Magnus down. They ran into a nearby room which was empty and somehow, still had a door on.

“Ok Magnus, do you know how to make portals? Anything like that?” Alec asked. They all jumped when they heard a banging, which was followed by a few more.

“N- no. Sorry. I didn’t even know I-”

“Hey, it’s alright.” Alec said, taking Magnus’ face in his hands. “Cat, can you help him please? You know everything about the species.” Alec said, grabbing a nearby blanket and giving it to Cat.

Magnus was beginning to grow confident, but his magic disappeared when they heard more banging. It was almost like a mockery. The demons were banging the tune ‘Shave and a haircut’, but gradually getting closer.

Magnus finally made one and let out a triumphant noise. Cat grabbed his wrist in a rather tight grip and tried to walk through the portal. “Wait.” He said, tugging back. “Alec, come on.” Magnus said. Alec didn’t reply, he just continued to look for something he could use as a weapon. “Alec.” He said with a bit more power behind it.

“Yeah?” Alec said, holding up a baseball bat.

“I made a portal.” Magnus said, pointing to the portal.

“Well done babe, I’m proud of you.” Alec said, flashing him a quick smile before continuing his search for something better against demons.

“Well, let’s go then.” He said. “Alec.” He tried in a bored tone. Alec looked up at him and it was that moment Magnus knew that Alec wasn’t coming with them. “No. Not without you.”

“Magnus go through.”

“NO!”

“Magn-”

“Not gonna happen Alec!”

“Magnus just-”

“Not. Without. You.” He declared with finality, tears threatening to spill again. It was one of those days.

“Fine. I’ll come with you.” Alec said, glancing at Cat quickly before smiling down at Magnus. He kissed Magnus on the lips with passion and strength. When they pulled back, they smiled at each other. “I love you.” Alec said seriously.

“I love you too.” Magnus said, his eyes roaming Alec’s face. Alec nodded slightly before taking both of Magnus’ hands in his own and shoving him backwards, through the portal.

 

Magnus and Cat ended up in some closed museum, Cat holding onto Magnus for dear life. The portal shut seconds after they came through.

When Magnus opened his eyes, he looked around. He started to run in little circles, looking between everything.

“No.” He said softly. It was so quiet, you could hear his heart breaking. “Where’s…” He looked at Cat who looked guilty as sin. “No.” He said, the ugliest sounding sobs over taking him. His face scrunched up tight and he kneeled where the portal was a few seconds before, like he was waiting for it to open.

He sat there and cried. My god did he cry for that man. That wonderful, mysterious man.

 

_The guy had brown hair sticking in all kinds of different directions, but not in a messy way, in a sexy way. He had perfect eyebrows and gorgeous eyelashes. His jawline was just perfection. It was so sharp, it gave knives a run for their money. And he was smiling to the girl. His smile was enough to light up the entire assembly hall. His eyes looked pure and kind. His posture was good and open, like he was a friendly person. He looked like the kind of guy you could approach for directions and he would walk you there. He looked perfect, in every sense of the word._

“Alec!” Magnus cried out again, curling in on himself.

 

_“You’re Magnus?” He asked, chuckling. Magnus nodded, not trusting his words. “Well, I’m Alec. Nice speech this morning.” Alec chuckled._

 

“No. No, he wouldn’t do this. He wouldn’t leave me.” Magnus said after he managed to tame the tears a little.

 

_“You can lay with me if you can’t sleep.” Alec said quietly. Magnus looked at him shocked. “So you know you aren’t alone. Nothing has to happen, I promise.” Alec said sincerely._

 

“But they were after me!” Magnus yelled to Cat. “It should be ME there, not him.” Magnus yelled, his hands combing furiously through his hair.

 

_Alec chuckled and put his hands either side of Magnus’ face, making him look at him. “I promise to be less violent.” He said. They both just stared at each other for a while. It felt like forever, but it was only a few seconds until Alec slowly leaned in and connected their lips._

 

“Why did you do that?!” He screamed angrily at Cat, who was sat on the floor, taking all the insults and words Magnus was throwing at her, because even though she hated every part of that Lightwood boy, she knew her best friends barely intact heart was being ripped to shreds and eaten by his own demons.

 

_“Boyfriend?” Alec asked shocked. “You want me to be your boyfriend?”_

_Magnus looked up at him and saw the vulnerable expression again. He smiled softly and walked over to Alec. He sat next to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Will you?”_

_Alec looked at him with a smirk. “Will I what?” He teased._

 

“I want to go back!” Magnus yelled, running around the exhibition. “Do you hear me? Tell me how to do the thing so I can go back! I’m not leaving him!” Magnus screamed. His voice cracked, and he just fell to the floor, clinging to the wall for support, wishing the solid figure behind him was Alec.

 

_“It was just a dream babe. You’re alright.” Magnus agreed. Alec began to shake like a scared puppy. “Come here.” Magnus said softly, laying down. Alec tucked his head into his neck and sighed._

 

“You better hope he isn’t dead. Because if I find him and he’s-” Magnus stopped, he didn’t even want to think about it.

 

_Magnus got impatient and started to unbutton Alec’s trousers and open his fly. He made a sound of accomplishment when they finally opened. “I’m telling you. That was harder to open than a Christmas present covered in Sellotape.” Magnus joked before tugging them off Alec’s legs._

_“Mags, baby slow down. We have all the time in the world.” Alec said with a smirk after Magnus threw his trousers somewhere in the room._

 

“Magnus, tell me what Alec was like.” She said softly. She walked over to him and threw the blanket over him and hugged him from the side. “I knew Alec, but not like you did. No one knew him like you did. What was he like?” She asked, hoping it would bring some good memories.

 

_“Magnus.” Alec said, half unsurely._

_“Yeah?” Magnus asked, looking up._

_“I love you.” Alec said._

_“I love you too.” Magnus smiled and kissed Alec before relaxing into Alec’s embrace. They created their own bubble of bliss and they never wanted it to break._

“He was kind.” Magnus started, his bottom lip quivering and his voice cracking a little, but he continued. “He let me stay in his bed on the first night because I had a nightmare.” Magnus said, smiling a little at the memory. “And he was so gentle with me. And I don’t just mean in the bedroom. I mean in general. When he would kiss me, it was like I was made of glass and when he wiped away my tears, it was gentle. He was sweet and loving. Not to everyone else, but to me he was. He would snuggled in the morning and wrap his arms protectively around me at night.” He said, sniffing and wiping his many fresh tears on the corner of the blanket.

 

_“Back off.” Alec hissed at the wolf, his red eyes shining brightly. The wolf made a sad noise and ran into the woods. Alec turned around to see Magnus looked scared for a second before passing out. Alec was quick and caught him before he fell and carried him to their dorm._

 

“And I’d like to think it wasn’t because my mum hired him, you know? It felt real and I loved him the second I laid my eyes on him.” Magnus said, his face now dry and stiff from the dried tears. He had no moisture left to cry out.

“Oh it was real Magnus.” She said, rubbing his shoulder. “Anyone with eyes could see he loved you, for real. I know I disapproved of your relationship, but you love him. And he loved you.” She said softly, before kissing Magnus’ head and hugging him tighter.

 

_“I told you, I’d never hurt you. I’m never going to let anything hurt you either.”_

_“But I really did love you. I just hope we can be friends.”_

_“You must be special. I’ve only ever seen him cry over one person.”_

_“You think I don’t want to? You think I don’t want to bite you right now and make you mine forever? Of course I do.”_

_“Wait Alec! Don’t leave me.”_

_“I won’t. I’ll be here the whole time baby.”_

 

“Magnus, I know this is probably the last thing you’ll want to hear, so I’ll only say it once.” Cat said, and Magnus could sense the awkwardness and hesitance in her voice. “We need to go somewhere safe and not tell anybody. And if Alec is alive, we can’t even tell him. It’s too dangerous and-” Cat said but was interrupted by Magnus standing up.

He walked over to the middle of the room where the portal opened. “Will they have killed him on sight?” Magnus asked, eyes avoiding Catarina.

“Um… he was close with you, knew you well, uhh…. No I don’t think so. They’d probably torture him for infor- sorry. Said too much.” Cat said, internally slapping herself for that slip.

“Cat, I’m sorry.” He said and before Cat could ask why he’s apologising, Magnus used his magic and knocked her unconscious. “But I’m not leaving him alone.” Magnus said to no one in particular and moved his hands, opening a portal and stepping through it, having no idea what was waiting on the other side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole time I was writing that, I was thinking about the scene in doctor who when Rose goes to the other dimension and leaves 10 alone.   
> Let me know what you think or if any of this is confusing for any of you?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twain and Bowen are two names that I found last year and just fell in love with because they're both so unique. I know they're both big parts and they aren't actually in shadow hunters (Or are they?)   
> Let me know what you think!

The first thing he saw was that he was in the same room he left Alec all alone in whilst there were demons coming for them. And then he saw blood. There were drops on the floor leading outside the door.

Magnus took a deep breath and opened the door, magic at the ready to kill any demons who try and take him.

Left, right, left, in front, behind, above, left, right. Demons began to surround him, until all he could see were devilish faces grinning at him, closing in. He looked around desperately to find a way out but found nothing.

Magnus was about to scream when someone landed in front of him, pushed his head down and magic blasted around them, making every demon disintegrate.

“Are you Magnus Bane?” The blond asked, checking Magnus’ eyes for… something.

“Depends who you are.” Magnus said sternly.

“I’m Sebastian.” He said, offering his hand and a smile. “Alec’s better half.” He added.

What. Hold on what?! “Alec who?” Magnus said, chuckling and secretly hoping he would say something other than Lightwood.

“Alec Lightwood.” Sebastian replied, and Magnus just wanted to scream. Whenever he thinks things are going right, this happens. “Come on, I’ll take you to him.” Sebastian said, offering his hand.

Magnus hesitantly took it and suddenly all he saw was red. He looked around and everything was red. It was as if Sebastian had taken them to mars or something. The sky was a disturbing shade of red and the ground was like red sand.

He looked over at Sebastian who seemed unfazed by their surroundings.

“Where are we?” Magnus asked. It was so irritating because he didn’t know about this world that lurked in the shadows and the only person to stop and explain was no missing and Magnus just wanted to find him.

“Edom.” He said and looked down at Magnus. He sensed the confusion, so he continued. “It’s a dimension of hell. We’re in hell.”

“Why?” Magnus asked. He thought Sebastian was taking him to Alec.

“Because, when we found Alec, we had to bring him home and tend to his wounds.” Sebastian said, walking towards a distant building.

“What? Alec’s from hell?” Magnus asked. He didn’t seem as surprised as he thought. Sometimes you just have to accept and move on. Sebastian nodded, walking around some blue plants before walking next to Magnus again. “Well, at least it isn’t Lima Heights Adjacent.” Magnus joked.

“No, it’s worse.” Sebastian said, chuckling. “Nice Glee reference by the way. You like Santana?”

“Who doesn’t?” Magnus joked. He knew Sebastian was trying to make Magnus feel relaxed and it worked for the most part, until they reached the door of the place they were walking to.

 

Sebastian knocked gently before opening the door. Magnus prepared himself for a greeting like he got from Iblis, but all he heard was some muffled cursing, a small crashing sound and footsteps.

Sebastian led him to a living room and they sat down, waiting for… well Magnus doesn’t actually know.

The living room was beautiful, covered in amazing art from throughout the years on earth. Van Gogh. Pollock. Some Magnus didn’t recognise and assumed they were from before he was born. The furniture was very comfortable and looked great. He felt very relaxed in this place, considering he was literally sat in hell. If it was **actual** hell, Magnus would consider living here.

They heard footsteps walking towards them and they both straightened themselves up a little. A woman walked in and she was beautiful. She had a short red dress on, skin tight, with high heels that were a glossy red colour. She had black lip stick on that didn’t even look a little trashy, in fact it kind of suited her. Her hair was golden, not yellow but actual shining gold, with little waves in them. It reached her shoulders and she was just the definition of beauty. She looked very concealed and uptight. Magnus squirmed a little under her gaze.

“Sebastian, who is this?” She asked, pointing her black nails towards Magnus. Her voice was cold.

“This is Magnus Bane.” He said. Her face looked surprised and she opened her mouth to speak, but he interrupted her. “Yes, like the legend.”

She looked towards Magnus and smiled. She closed her eyes and a blue cloud surrounded her. When the cloud disappeared, she looked completely different.

She was wearing a maroon dress that went just past her knees. She had short black heels on that suited her so much. Her hair was just to her shoulders, straight and a dark brown colour. She was devoid of make up and looked quite cheerful.

She opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted once again, but by a more recognisable voice.

“Mother, tell Jace I’m alright.” The voice said, and Magnus smiled. This was Alec’s mother. Alec’s mother lived in hell? And trust Alec to bicker with his brother. Magnus chuckled a little at the thought.

He heard another set of footsteps. “Mother, can you tell this idiot that he suffered a lot of injuries whilst trying to free the boy and that he should rest.” Jace retorted, glaring at Alec.

“My boys! Alec, go back to the infirmary and let Izzy check on you. You’re hurt, let her help. Jace is just trying to help.” She said with a huge smile on her face and love in her eyes.

“Alec!” Sebastian yelled. Alec walked in and his eyes landed on Sebastian and a smirk crossed his face. Magnus felt his heart tighten in his chest and the beating quicken and stop at the same time.

“Sebastian!” He yelled, running to embrace Sebastian. Magnus felt a little awkward sitting there and watching them hug.

“I brought him with me.” Sebastian said, gesturing to Magnus. Alec’s eyes widened, like he didn’t see Magnus right there. The thought made his heart roll around in his stomach, making him want to throw up. Alec kneeled in front of Magnus and cradle his face.

“You came back.” Alec stated softly, turning his head gently, checking for any injuries. He ran his hands down his arms and let out a content breath. “You hurt?” He asked, and Magnus just shook his head, not trusting himself to not have an outburst in front of Alec’s mother. “Good.” He said and slapped Magnus. Not hard, but enough to shock Magnus.

“Alec.” Magnus hurt someone gasp behind Alec, but he didn’t care. Alec took Magnus’ face in his hands again and pulled him in for one hell of a kiss (pun intended). Magnus kissed back and put his arms around Alec’s neck. Alec’s hands went to his waist and pulled him subtly closer. Sebastian cleared his throat and they pulled away from the kiss, but not too far from each other.

“You’ve could’ve been killed, you idiot.” Alec said breathlessly.

“Worth it.” Magnus teased and earned a glare from Alec. Alec pulled back and sat next to Magnus on the couch.

“I apologise for the disguise Magnus, but I have to keep appearances.” She explained with a friendly smile.

“No apology necessary Mrs Lightwood. You look beautiful either way.” Magnus said, gesturing to her outfit.

“Maryse please, and thank you.” She smirked. “Alec, I approve.” She teased. “So, you’re the son of Amara Bane?” She asked conversationally, sitting down.

“Yes. She never told me she was warlock queen or anything. I thought I was human until a few weeks ago.” He replied with a sad smile.

“I appointed her to warlock queen. I’m going to assume you have no idea what that is, so I’ll explain.” She said, chuckling a little. “Within the warlocks, you have a local high warlock, who can deal with problems you have. She was in charge of all of them in the world. It was a big job and she did amazingly for about 700 years. Then she died, bless her.” She said sadly. “She hired my boys to keep you safe and it seems they did a good job.”

“Too good a job if that kiss was anything to go by.” Sebastian joked. “It’s funny how they accepted without payment. I wonder why that was.” Sebastian said, earning a pillow to the face from Jace.

“Indeed.” Maryse chuckled. “Well Magnus, make yourself at home. And don’t worry, the demons won’t attack you whilst you’re in this house.” She said with a serious tone.

“And why is that?” He asked curiously. He hadn’t been safe anywhere and had to leave his lover behind to keep himself safe. Wherever he went, he would’ve had to keep himself safe from them. So why was he suddenly safe?

“Well, the demons live in hell.” She said simply and furrowed her eyebrows at his still confused face. “Alec didn’t tell you his mother is the queen of hell?” She asked amused.

“Well, he discovered I was a vampire, then he turned to a werewolf, disappeared for two weeks to see Dave and then demons took over. Sorry mother, didn’t have a chance to slip it into conversation.” Alec said, voice laced with sarcasm.

“Wait, what? Who’s Dave?” Magnus asked.

“Dave. The guy you went to see with Cat. In the janitors closet. The Devil you called him.” Alec replied.

“Wait his name is Dave?” Magnus asked laughing. They must’ve been fucking with him. He looked around and they were all stood with still faces. Oh, they weren’t joking. “No. No way is the devils name Dave.” Magnus said, still not believing it.

They all exchanged ‘ok then’ looks and Magnus sighed, shaking his head.

“Well anyway, you can stay in Alec’s room until we find out why they want you and stop them.” Maryse said in a confused voice before walking away.

“I’ll show you the room.” Alec said, holding Magnus’ hand.

“No, you’re going to the infirmary.” Jace said.

“Yeah yeah, later.” Alec said, waving dismissively. He jumped up, pulling Magnus with him.

Magnus barely had time to take in his surroundings before he was shoved into a room with Alec right behind him. Before he could say anything, Alec’s lips were on his and he was being pushed towards the bed.

The back of his knees hit the bed and fell, bringing Alec with him. They both chuckled and adjusted their positions on the bed before kissing again. It didn’t go further, and they both knew it wouldn’t, but they were content with just laying and kissing, basking in the fact that their both alive and alright.

Alec pulled back and pulled Magnus into a tight hug, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Next time, leave me to the demons and go when I say. That was so stupid Magnus.” He mumbled in his neck and Magnus had to really focus to hear him.

“I’m sorry.” He said, kissing his hair. “But I just couldn’t leave you to all those demons who were actually after me. I felt so guilty.” Magnus said, holding him a little tighter.

“What was wrong earlier? You didn’t say hi until Sebastian said you were there.” Alec asked, leaning back to look at his face.

“I thought you pretended to love me because you had to protect me. And then Sebastian said he was your other half, I thought…” He trailed off, he knew Alec got the picture.

Alec chuckled and kissed Magnus. “You thought me, and Sebastian were together? Magnus, over my years of protecting people, I’ve done a lot of things. Pretended to be their teacher, friend, parent, brother, servant and roommate. But I’ve never faked a relationship with someone or had sex with them to keep them safe. Also, that’s how I met Sebastian. We’re friends.” Alec reassured.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have been so jealous, it’s just… this whole world, it’s so new to me. And the only… thing, person… that I trust is… you. And I know nothing about anything and it sucks and you’re all naturals at it and I… I keep forgetting things aren’t easy anymore.” Magnus stuttered, tears forming in his eyes. He knew it was stupid but he couldn’t keep it in anymore.

Everything had been so stressful, like Alec told his mother. He walked in on his boyfriend with red eyes and blood coming from his fucking mouth. Then he was told Alec was a vampire. Then he was bitten by a wolf. Who then turned him into a werewolf. His friend was then possessed by a freaking demon. THEN they went to talk to someone who could help, who gave them absolutely no advice or peace of mind about anything and in fact made things worse for Magnus by telling him the demons were after him, telling him he was some kind of legend and revealing himself as the fucking devil and just to make things that little bit worse, when he should’ve been gone for an hour, he was gone for two weeks and almost everyone in his school were dead because of him. He then made his way back to his boyfriend, who he thought was dead for like a full minute, who lead him into a room and made him portal himself out of there. When he did, he ended up leaving his boyfriend to fight a herd of demons whilst Magnus had a complete break down in the middle of a closed museum. He then made his friend unconscious to go and get his boyfriend back. He ran into someone who saved his life but broke his heart by making him think that he was his boyfriends boyfriend. He then took him to **literal hell!** Only to find out his boyfriends mother is the queen of hell and his boyfriend sustained a lot of injury because of him.

So yes, Magnus was crying. He had bottled up too much for too long and it was too overwhelming.

“Baby, come here.” Alec said, pulling Magnus into his arms again whilst Magnus cried, letting out all of his confusion, self-doubt, anger and fear. Alec rubbed patterns on Magnus’ back. He found out in the first week of college that rubbing patterns on his back calmed him down and distracted him whilst he attempted to figure out what you were doing.

When the crying died down to sobs and hiccups, Alec kissed his hair. “I love you.” He whispered.

“I love you too.” Magnus croaked out. He pulled back and sniffed. “You need to go to the infirmary and get checked out. You got hurt.” Magnus said, pouting.

“I’ll go, if you promise to sleep. You look exhausted.” Alec said and chuckled when Magnus made a fake offended face. Alec leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. “Beautiful though. Like always.”

“Thanks.” He said happily. “Infirmary.”

“How about I stay here, and we play doctors?” Alec whispered seductively in Magnus’ ear and he shivered at the thought.

“No.” He snapped out of it and shook his head. “Infirmary. And if you aren’t too hurt, we’ll discuss… _that._ ” Magnus said, looking down at Alec’s crotch before shooting his eyes up to Alec’s hair before he was caught. By the smirk on Alec’s face, it was too late.

Alec leaned in and kissed him again before climbing off the bed and walked out the door.

 

Magnus took off his dirty clothes and climbed into Alec’s bed with just his boxers on. He sunk down into the mattress and sighed. He had to admit, it was really comfortable, and he was so tired. He spread out under the covers and buried his head in the pillow that smelled like Alec.

He could feel himself drifting off to sleep and tried hard to wait up, to see if Alec’s injuries were alright. But with the combination of the world’s softest bed, the best smelling pillows, the fact that he was exhausted, and he knew he was finally safe, he just couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer.

 

“Magnus?” Alec whispered, gently shaking him. “Nena?” He said amused. “Sayang?” Alec whispered a little louder. Magnus’ eyes fluttered open and a smile appeared on his face when he saw he was laying in bed with Alec.

“What’s nena?” Magnus asked chuckling a little and cuddling up to Alec a little.

“Babe.” Alec said, kissing Magnus’ hair.

“What time is it?” Magnus asked, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Alec caught his wrist and lowered it onto the bed.

“You might not want to do that.” Alec said, and Magnus froze. He was terrified right at that moment. He had no idea how things worked in hell. Did a bug crawl into his eye in the night? If he did that, would he die? Did he have hell dust in his eyes? Was he going blind? “Stop worrying Magnus.” Alec chuckled. “I just meant, it’s only just gone midnight and you need to go back to sleep. I just wanted cuddles before I went to sleep.” He said with a pout.

Magnus laughed a little and leaned up to kiss Alec. “I love you.” Magnus said, resting his head on Alec’s chest and sighing happily.

“I love you too sayang.” Alec replied before resting his head against the pillows, ready to go to sleep. It had been a hard day and worrying for two weeks about Magnus didn’t help his sleep cycle much. But now he had Magnus in his arms and he wasn’t going to let go for anything.

 

“Jace, we need to talk.” Izzy said, walking into Jace’s room. Jace sat up in his bed with a worried expression. Izzy always knocked. Ever since the day she walked in to find her brother in the middle of what looked like a very flexible position confirming her theory of him being bisexual, she knocked before she walked in. No matter what time of day.

“What is it? Is Alec ok?” Jace asked. Even though Lydia was his twin and Izzy was Alec’s, they were all super close. And they were all close with Maryse too. She was always gentle and kind with her family and took in Jace and Lydia even though they aren’t her children and are actually the products of her husbands affair. And she never showed favouritism towards Alec and Izzy, ever.

“I just saw something that I honestly wish I never even saw and now I feel guilty about telling anybody this, but I will feel guilty if I don’t and honestly, I don’t know what to do.” Izzy said, running her hands through her hair.

“Just tell me what happened, and we’ll decide together if we tell everyone else.” Jace said. That sounded like a good plan.

“Ok, so I was down in hell records, seeing who has died recently and been sent to hell, seeing if there are any names I recognise.” She shrugged. They did it all the time. A lot of people tend to piss off the Lightwood’s and they get great satisfaction out of seeing them going to tell and not heaven. “By the way, Simon died and he’s here.”

“Oh my god really? Guess that’s what happens when you’re a complete dick.” Jace said nonchalantly.

“Yeah. Well, I saw someone else down there, going through a bunch of files. I caught a glimpse of one of the files and do you know what it said?” She said and paused for dramatic effect. Jace sighed. “Bowen.”

Jace looked up at her with wide eyes. “Bowen? Our Bowen? As in Twain’s best friend in the entire world Bowen? That one?” Jace asked, just to be 100% sure.

“Yeah. And do you remember what we did with the file when Bowen died?” Izzy asked.

“Well yeah. Twain said to put a lock on it so only he could see it when we turned him. He wanted the fact his record was in hell to be a secret, so why… oh!” Jace said. He froze. He was sure his heart stopped beating and if he wasn’t sitting down, his legs would’ve collapsed. “But that means…”

Izzy nodded and Jace had never been more afraid of her in his life. “Twain’s alive.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know it's later than usual!  
> let me know what you think and if there is anything confusing you, feel free to ask!

“Twain’s alive.” Jace repeated, nodding. “Do we tell Alec?”

“Well…” Izzy said, clearly considering it. “I mean, he’s happy with Magnus now and he really loves him. And if Twain is alive, then why hasn’t he come to us? Why did he fake his death?” Izzy asked.

“No, don’t do that. You’re suspicious of everyone but Twain wouldn’t betray us like that. It must be something else.” Jace said, getting worked up.

“I loved him too. He was part of our family.” Izzy declared, heading towards the door. She glanced at Jace before she left the room.

 

She headed back to her room and wiped her tears. She loved Twain too, they all did. He was a Lightwood in every way beside name. He meant a lot to them all, but if he was really back, why hadn’t he come home? It wasn’t the first time in hell, he had come with them a few times and got along with Maryse, so there was no reason to not come to the house?

Izzy sniffed and wiped away another tear when she heard footsteps. She looked up to see Sebastian stood in the doorway, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed.

“Everything alright?” Sebastian asked softly. When Izzy nodded sadly, he sighed and walked to her bed and sat down gently. He pulled her in for a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Izzy pulled back and wiped her face. She hadn’t cried much, but her cheeks were still a little damp. She smiled up at him and pulled him in for a kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck whilst his hands went to her thighs, running his hands up and down them gently.

“What are you doing? They could catch us.” Sebastian whispered gently. “It was you who wanted this to be a secret remember?” Sebastian said softly. He didn’t want her to tell everyone and then regret it because she’s vulnerable.

“I don’t care who knows Sebastian. We’ve been secretly dating for 2 years but I love you and so do my family.” She said and smiled up at him. he caressed her cheek and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, leaning down for another kiss.

 

 

Magnus blinked his eyes open when he heard a soft, quiet moan next to him. He opened his eyes to see that Alec had buried his face in Magnus’ neck, gently giving him hickeys so he won’t wake up and slowly grinding his crotch against Magnus’ leg.

Magnus closed his eyes and pretended to still be asleep because he just loved how Alec would be himself around him. He subtly moved his hand further down and took Alec’s hard cock into his hand and began to move it along his length slowly. He heard Alec gasp into his neck and bucked into his grip.

Magnus began to move his hand a little faster, twisting his wrist at the end a little, just how Alec liked it. Alec buried his head further into Magnus’ neck to silence the moans pouring from his mouth.

“You like that baby? Laying there and doing nothing whilst I do all the work?” Magnus teased, giving a particularly hard tug. Alec bit down on his neck hard in retaliation.

“Oh Magnus… don’t stop.” Alec moaned.

Magnus stopped his movements and earned an irritated groan from Alec. “Why do people say that?” Magnus teased, and Alec knew Magnus was going to teasing for the next couple of minutes. “Like, what am I going to do? Just suddenly stop and make myself a coffee? Like, why would I stop?” Magnus teased and chuckled when Alec tried to fuck into Magnus’ hand. He picked up his movements and quickly went back to the pace he was at before he began to tease.

Alec’s breaths began to pick up and his muscles tensed, and Magnus could tell that he was close. “Mags… oh my… Jesus!” Alec yelled a little loudly when Magnus’ hand moved all the way up the length and then tugged hardly down. “I’m… I- I’m… fuck!” He yelled quietly and hid his face in Magnus’ neck as he came all over his boxers.

Magnus stroked him through it, giving little encouragements. Alec sucked another little hickey on his neck before he rolled over and faced the ceiling. He continued to pant until his breathes evened out and he looked over at Magnus.

“Someone woke up horny.” Magnus teased, leaning into kiss him on the cheek.

“Sorry about waking you up.” Alec panted a little. “I had a hot dream.” He said chuckling.

“No complaints from me.” Magnus chuckled, snuggling up to Alec.

Magnus never thought he would have something like this. Blissful mornings, laughing during sex and being in love. The man next to him gave him everything he wanted in life and that’s all he needed.

“I love you.” Alec said sincerely before wrapping his arms tightly around him, basking in his warmth.

“I love you too Alec, so much.” Magnus said.

“Oh my fucking god!” They heard a scream from outside their room and both shot up, getting dressed for company with worried looks in their eyes.

They ran into the living room to see Jace pinning Sebastian against the wall with his arm behind his back and Izzy crying next to them, frozen in shock.

“Jace!” Izzy yelled, trying to pry Jace off.

“Izzy, it’s alright. He’s only reacting.” Sebastian said soothingly.

Jace tightened his grip and Sebastian cried out in pain.

“Jace, get off!” Alec yelled and Jace hesitantly let go of Sebastian. Izzy ran straight to him and hugged him, crying into his chest.

“What is your problem?” Magnus asked harshly.

“I went to Izzy’s room to talk to her and I find _him_ in her bed, cuddling her and shit, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers whilst she’s also only in her underwear.” Jace yelled. Alec looked to Izzy and Sebastian who were now sat on the couch. Izzy was still crying, still hugging Sebastian tightly whilst he was stroking her hair softly, shushing her.

“Jace, I don’t see the problem.” Magnus said, gesturing to the couple. “She doesn’t seem to happy with what you did, and she looks quite happy with him. Leave them be.” Magnus said softly, trying to calm Jace down.

“Who asked you?” Jace snapped, glaring at Magnus.

“Don’t start on Magnus because you’re angry at Sebastian!” Alec yelled.

“Oh please! The only reason you’re with Gary Glitter is because Twain is dead!” Jace yelled.

The whole room froze. Izzy’s sobbing went silent and she wiped her tears whilst Sebastian kissed her cheek. Magnus felt awkward, out of place and tense. Alec was just getting angrier every second whilst Lydia protectively stood slightly in front of Jace.

“Alec, he didn’t mean it.” Lydia warned, trying to get Alec to calm down.

“Jace, have you ever been in love?” Magnus asked gently, taking a stop in front of Alec to stop him from charging at Jace.

Jace looked at Magnus confused for a second before shaking his head a little.

“Then you won’t know, but it’s powerful. You want to spend every second with them, feel their heartbeat, just their warmth against you can stop you from suffocating somebody and there isn’t anything as powerful as love. And nothing can replace it. Alec still loves Twain, and denying to make me fell better is pointless.” Magnus said, quickly looking at Alec to show him it’s alright before looking back to Jace. “He still loves Twain and he always will. And that’s ok. But don’t use that against him, because that love is still powerful inside him.” Magnus said.

Jace opened his mouth to release some kind of sarcastic comment but Magnus beat him. “Are you jealous? That we’re in love? That they’re in love? That you can’t find love?” Magnus mocked, rendering Jace silent.

“Alright guys, that’s enough.” Lydia said, gently pushing Jace down the hallway to get away from everyone else.

Alec turned his head and glared at Sebastian and Izzy. Magnus subtly moved and stood in between them and Alec.

“So this whole time, you’ve been fucking my sister?” Alec asked angrily, making Magnus flinch at his cutting tone.

Izzy stood up and joined her hands in front of her. “Alec, we’ve been together for 2 years and already said I love you to each other like a year and a half ago. But, not that it’s any of your business, we haven’t had sex yet. I wanted to, believe me, but Sebastian said he didn’t want to disrespect his best friend like that.” Izzy said and sighed before sitting next to Sebastian.

“Alec, we just want your blessing.” Sebastian said, standing a little startled. He held his hand out and Izzy stood up and took it into hers.

Alec looked down at their hands and softened a little. “If you hurt her, I’ll castrate you.” Alec said, not looking away from their hands.

“I swear, I won’t.” Sebastian said and lifted Izzy’s hand and placed a delicate kiss on them. Alec nodded in response to his promise and turned to walk to his bedroom.

“Alec! I need to talk to you about something.” Izzy called out and Alec stopped in his tracks. He slowly turned around and Magnus took it as his que to leave and headed towards Alec’s bedroom. Sebastian kissed Izzy on the cheek and left too. “Sit down.” She said softly.

 

Magnus was sat in Alec’s room when Alec burst through the door, looking a mixture of relieved, panicked and guilty. Great combination.

“Everything alright?” Magnus asked, shifting on the bed, hoping Alec would come over and sit down. Alec glumly sat down next to Magnus and looked at him really guiltily.

“Magnus…” Alec started, and Magnus just somehow knew his heart was going to break. His lungs had tape ready to tape his heart back together and his kidneys had glue, just in case. “Twain is alive.”

**_Go go go! It’s breaking. Lungs, we need you!_ **

_I’m busy! Heart stay with us!_

**_It’s flatlining! Someone do something!_ **

“Magnus?” Alec asked, and Magnus snapped out of it and looked up at Alec.

“Huh?”

“I said, I need help. What kind of things would you do to win an ex back.”

**_Shit! We’ve lost the heart. Lungs come here._ **

**_LUNGS?!_ **

**_Their giving out!_ **

_I’m gonna jump!_

**_Tears! No!_ **

“Mags? Are you crying? What’s wrong?” Alec asked, taking Magnus into his arms, gently rocking him backwards and forwards.

Magnus shook his head and wiped his tears. “Nothing, I’m fine. Um, flowers, big gestures like a love confession, something sentimental like an inside joke or something meaningful to them and try. There’s nothing people love more than their boyfriends or girlfriends trying to make them happy or feel loved and those kind of things. They should work for you.” Magnus sniffed and stood up. He walked into the joining bathroom and locked the door behind him, prepared to cry silently.

“Thanks Magnus! You’re a life saver!” Alec yelled enthusiastically and ran out of the room, ready to put his plan into action.

 

He ran into the living room to see Sebastian laid down with Izzy snuggled up to him wedged between him and the couch. He groaned and looked down at them.

“Is this going to be a regular thing?” Alec asked Izzy who smirked and kissed Sebastian on the cheek. “Iz, can I talk to you a second please?” He asked, glaring at Sebastian.

“ _Hey Seb, could you excuse us for a minute?_ Sure mate.” Sebastian mocked and left the room, leaving the siblings to talk.

“Ok, so I asked Magnus the best way to get an ex back and he said-”

“Wait, you asked your boyfriend how to get an ex back?”

“The ex is Jace’s, not mine.” Alec scoffed. He opened his mouth to speak again, but Izzy raised her hand.

“Alec, I’m only asking because you’re clueless. Does _Magnus_ know it isn’t your ex? Because I’m guessing you told him Twain is alive and then asked, didn’t you?” Izzy asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

Alec stood up to go back to his room but stopped dead in his tracks when Izzy looked up. Alec looked up and heard a little beeping noise slowly getting faster.

“Iz…” Alec said but didn’t get a chance to finish before he pushed Izzy back on the sofa and fell on top of her, shielding her from anything falling.

Everything went dark for a while. _Omg, that was a bomb. Is Isabelle alright? What about Jace and Lydia? Were they safe? What about his mother? Had she felt it and got out? Magnus. **Magnus! Is Magnus alright?!** How far did the explosion go? Who the hell would do this? Why? _

The ground shook harshly and the faint ringing in his ears was the only thing telling him that he was still alive. He got up, struggling a little. Something must’ve fallen and hit his legs, but he had more important things to worry about. He could vaguely see Izzy through all the dust and debris. He gently picked her up and checked her pulse. She was ok. That’s good.

“Izzy, can you hear me? Open your eyes.” Alec said, taking her head into his hands.

“It’s alright. I got it. You go check everyone else.” Sebastian struggled to say behind Alec and Alec looked at him. he had blood coming from a cut on his forehead and he was cradling one of his arms and he was still determined to put his sister first. He definitely had his blessing.  

“Thank you. Keep her safe.” Alec said, before standing up. He glanced at where the door would be and stopped, staring at the man stood there.

 

Magnus woke up coughing and covered in dust. _Was that a fucking bomb?_ He sneezed and limped up. He pushed a big lump of ceiling off himself and stood up. He was still in the bathroom. He tried to open the door, but it must’ve been blocked on the other side.

He started to bang on the door, see if he could get anybody’s attention. “Alec? Are you alright?! Alexander!” Magnus yelled and realised that he wasn’t trying to get attention for himself, but see if Alec was alright. The worst part was he knew he was going to get his heart broken when Alec says he wants Twain back, now that he’s alive.

“Magnus?” Came a voice and Magnus wanted to cry at whose voice it was. Or more whose voice it wasn’t.

“Lydia! I’m in here! It’s jammed!” Magnus said, pushing the door as hard as he could.

“It’s alright. Give me a minute to move the stuff ok?” She said, and Magnus could hear her moving things. “Keep talking to me whilst I do it. The dust could cause harm.” She said, and Magnus heard a little crash and knew she had just thrown a bit of wall or ceiling.

“Is everyone else alright? Are you alright?” Magnus asked, standing as close to the door as he could get.

“I’m fine Magnus.” She said grunting. “I don’t know about everyone else. You’re the first one I found.” Lydia said and paused for a second before continuing to move something.

“Thank you Lydia.” Magnus said. He heard another crash and froze.

“Alright, that should be enough to move.” Lydia said, pulling open the door. Magnus ran forward and hugged her.

“We need to find the others.” Magnus said. Lydia nodded, and they walked into the living room to find Maryse and Jace making themselves drinks in the kitchen whilst Sebastian was comforting a sobbing Izzy and Alec was hugging some random guy who was also crying.

He felt a little hurt to be honest. Alec, _his boyfriend_ , was more concerned with some dude. Not one of them had even noticed that he was there. Not one of them had bothered to come and find him, or helped him. Besides Lydia. _She lied when she said she had seen no one else._

Magnus smiled a little and swallowed the growing lump in his throat. He forced the sick feeling down before running his hands through his hair. He pulled his hand back to see that he had blood covering it. He must’ve lost a lot of blood.

“At least everyone is alright.” Magnus said to himself. Lydia rubbed his arm a little, sensing something was wrong and headed to the kitchen.

He felt so… lonely. The world he knew was gone, he abandoned his best friend in some museum for this man, who won’t even say hello to him after he nearly died. He wanted to just curl up into a ball and just cry.

Alec looked up at Magnus and his face said it all. He forgot. He forgot that Magnus was there. He forgot his boyfriend was in the bedroom whilst a bomb went off. Well, that made Magnus feel fucking fantastic. Magnus waved a little awkwardly before sitting on a really dirty chair.

Maryse walked in with a glass of water and handed it to Magnus. “This was planned. It wasn’t an accident.” Maryse stated.

“No, you’re right. Me and Alec saw it. It was on the chandelier. They’ve been in the house.” Izzy said, holding Sebastian’s hand.

“This couldn’t have been an attack on us, because we’re barely ever here.” Lydia said. “So, they’re after you mother.” She turned to Maryse and hated to say it, but it was the truth.

“Well, she is the literal queen of hell. I’m sure some people have vendettas.” Alec said, offering the stranger a seat before sitting **_very closely_** next to him. Magnus wanted to growl, wolf up and eat that mother fucker.

“Well, Magnus, Sebastian, I am so sorry you were hurt during this. I’m sorry for my children too, but you guys shouldn’t have to struggle with the family problems.” Maryse said, giving a kind smile to Magnus.

“Maryse, I’m with Isabelle and I’ve been friends with the family for decades. I think of you guys as my family and I don’t care about the issues. As long as everyone is alright, I’m happy.” Sebastian said and stood up to give Maryse a hug. She smiled and hugged him back and Izzy beamed at the sight.

“I was wondering if I knew you.” The stranger said to Magnus, gaining his attention. “Nice to meet you.” Magnus nodded sarcastically before taking a sip of his drink. “I’m Twain, by the way.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. this chapter is later than normal and shorter by 1000 words. i'm entering a writers block and if you have any suggestions, please let me know in the comments! =)

“I’m Twain, by the way.” He said, extending his hand. He had a way about him. He looked friendly, but Magnus knew people like that. Who looked friendly when they were actually murderers and drug dealers. He knew he shouldn’t trust anything that comes from the man in front of him, and it was not because he was jealous.

“Magnus.” He said, dismissing his hand and taking another sip of his drink. Twain raised his eyebrows and took his hand back. He looked slightly offended, like Magnus should be lining up to shake his hand, as if he was something special.

“If you grab me a first aid kit, I can check up on everyone.” He said to Magnus. Magnus raised his eyebrows and slowly turned his head to stare at Twain. He didn’t show regret for what he said, and Magnus just wanted to smack him square across the jaw.

“Pardon?” He said intimidatingly. He was used to this, people thinking he was going to jump at their every word and do exactly as they said. Well, he wasn’t their sub and they definitely weren’t his dom, so they can fuck themselves, with lack of a better way to say it.

“Well, servant, I suggest you watch your tone. I’m a guest in this house.” Twain said, looking at Magnus like he was trash. Magnus had to physically stop himself from jumping at him and tearing his throat out. He supressed a growl, he didn’t want to give him the satisfaction of getting to him.

He looked at Alec who only looked amused. “Repeat that one more time, so I don’t misunderstand.” Magnus said, looking really unimpressed. He was really, really hoping for his sake that he wasn’t saying what Magnus thought. Maybe he didn’t mean the word servant. _Just remember, he’s from a different time. **But he’s been alive this whole time, people have evolved, he should’ve evolved too.**_

“Don’t talk to me like that. I’m a higher status than you bitch. First. Aid. Kit.” He said, snapping his fingers. Izzy laughed nervously and looked at Magnus. Izzy wasn’t the only one who seemed uncomfortable. Magnus couldn’t tell who was backing him and who was backing Twain, not that he would make them choose. Sebastian looked ready to jump up and split them up if needed.

“Shut your mouth.” Magnus said, narrowing his eyes. “Or the next thing out of it will be your teeth.” He promised. It wasn’t the most intimidating thing Magnus could’ve said, but he didn’t want to overstep where he was. He was in the Lightwood’s home and he didn’t want to offend any of them or overstep his mark.

“Damn.” Sebastian muttered. Twain stared at him with wide eyes and his jaw on the ground. He couldn’t believe someone of colour had spoken to him like that! Magnus so badly wanted to rant to him about how because he’s a person of colour doesn’t mean he is suddenly going to submit to the fucking house. and even if he was their servant, it would be his choice and he certainly wouldn’t be jumping through fucking hoops for any mother fucker who walked into the house.

Magnus smirked before walking past them all and leaving the house. There was really no point. There were no walls, nothing stopping them from seeing him, but it was the principle.  When he knew he was relatively out of sight, he sighed and ran his hands through his hair. _Alec just sat there and let him speak to him like that! What the actual fuck?!_

He had no idea where he stood with Alec anymore. Were they together? _No you idiot, he was asking how to get his ex back and didn’t try to find you in a fucking bomb sight. He’s moved on. He got bored of you. **Well, you didn’t exactly put out did you? You’ve had sex like three times. He woke up horny and you used your hand! He wanted sex. You should’ve given him sex. Now you’ll lose him, so well done!**_ One thing he knew was he wasn’t welcome here anymore.

 

Alec looked as awkward as everyone felt. He looked around at everyone who looked uncomfortable, when his eyes landed on Lydia, who looked pissed off. Well shit, he had done something wrong for sure. She jerked her head to the side, subtly gesturing Alec to follow her somewhere.

Alec jumped up and followed Lydia to the back of the house where there was one wall that was still barely intact, to give them some privacy. She really wasn’t happy, and Alec was a little worried about being on the receiving end of her fury.

“What is the matter with you?!” She hissed, slapping his arm.

“What?” Alec asked, rubbing his arm.

“He just spoke to your boyfriend like he was a second class citizen and you just sat there, looking smugly amused at him. You were too busy with your ex to bother _looking_ for your boyfriend after a fucking bomb went off Alec!” Lydia yelled. She was so angry. What the fuck was the matter with this boy?

“It’s not my problem! If Twain wants to do that, he can. I’ll stand by him no matter what!” Alec hissed back. Lydia slapped him around the face, hard. Enough for the smacking sound to echo through the barely there wall and summon a crowd. The Lightwood’s all stood there, watching with wide eyes.

Alec coughed violently, sounding like he would throw up any minute now. He hunched over and coughed like his life was about to end but nobody approached him, all too shocked to. Alec coughed particularly hard and suddenly a black goo began to pour from his mouth. Lydia gasped and began to rub Alec’s back, encouraging him to get it all out.

Alec slumped to the floor and began to breathe heavily as he recovering from the attack on his throat. He looked up everyone who looked worriedly at him, besides Twain, who looked angry. He must’ve been worried too.

“Where’s Magnus?” Alec croaked out. Everyone just looked back at him with angry expressions.

Lydia brushed his hair off his forehead and placed a gentle kiss on his hair. “You don’t remember anything that just happened, do you?” She asked gently. Alec shook his head and widened his eyes. **_Where was Magnus? Had he said something to upset him? Shit!_**

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Izzy asked, gently stepping forward and sitting next to Alec.

“I was talking to you about Magnus and then we saw the bomb and that’s it.” He said, leaning into his sister. He felt so weak.

“Possessed.” Lydia and Izzy said to Maryse, before smirking at each other. They were both so protective and intelligent, it was almost like they were twins.

Lydia walked back into the house and they heard a loud crashing. They all flinched when Lydia walked back out, looking mad. “Magnus is gone.” She bit out, glaring at Twain.

“What did I do?” Twain asked smugly. Sebastian jumped forward and grabbed Lydia before she pounced at him, catching her in mid-air. “Someone is a little mad. Was Magnus your boyfriend?” Twain asked with a smug smile on his face, happy to get a rise out of her.

“Are you serious? I’m literally a lesbian you cretin.” Lydia struggled in Sebastian’s grip, twisting and turning to get to Twain’s throat to wring his fucking neck. If Sebastian let go, she would kill him, without a doubt.

“No. He’s mine.” Alec said, standing up. He put his hand on Lydia’s shoulder, silently telling her to calm down and that this isn’t the way. “What did you say?” Alec asked Twain, who’s smile fell from his face.

“ _Your_ boyfriend? Got over me that easily?” Twain said amused.

“What did you say to him Twain?” Alec asked impatiently.

“Twain called Magnus a fucking servant.” Lydia yelled, before thrashing in Sebastian’s grip. She really wanted to kill that smug son of a bitch.

“Well, he’s not white. It’s a normal assumption Lydia. And don’t look at me like that! Before this _Magnus_ guy, you all loved me.” Twain said. The way he said Magnus’ name sent a pang of anger through Alec. He said it like it wasn’t important. But it was. Magnus was very important.

“Right that’s it.” Lydia said, worming her way out of Sebastian’s grip. “Either goes, or I do. Magnus has disappeared and he’s in hell for the first time. I’m not wasting time on this prick when I could be finding Magnus.” Lydia said, gesturing to Twain. Twain caught her hand and cried out in pain at the force of his grip.

Jace came up behind him and put a knife to Twain’s throat. “Get your hands off my sister.” He said into his ear. Twain let go with sass and Jace really wanted to drive the blade into his throat.

“I’ll call him.” Alec said, walking away a little.

_“Alec. What do you want?”_

“To apologise. I don’t know what happened, but I was somehow possessed. I just threw up shit that looked like tar. Where did you go?”

_“Don’t worry about that. I get it Alec. Twain was the love from the past and old love over powers new love, every time. And it’s alright, you know? I’ll move on.”_

“What? You… what?” Alec asked down the phone, his voice breaking a little at the thought of not being with Magnus.

_“It’s alright Alec, I understand. I hope you two are happy.” Magnus said, and his voice broke too. Alec’s heart ached to just hug him and tell him it’s going to be alright._

“No Mags! I asked about the ex stuff for Jace. And I don’t love Twain. I love you. Just come back and we can sort everything out.” Alec said, tears rolling down his cheek. He just wanted to see Magnus. To hear him talk and just be with him. It broke his heart that Magnus thought Alec didn’t love him anymore.

_“Wait really?” Magnus asked, and Alec nodded his head. “Oh thank god! I was devastated. I’ll- ah!”_

“Magnus? Magnus!” Alec yelled down the phone but all he heard was distant grunting and screaming from Magnus. He ran back to the family and quickly explained what happened.

 

Magnus woke up with a headache. He felt dizzy and sick and the smell was awful. He looked around to see it was all dark and damp. It wasn’t until his vision completely cleared, he noticed there was someone sat in a chair next to him. He tried to stand up, but chains held him down.

“Don’t bother. You won’t break out of them.” The voice came, and it was like razor blades to Magnus. It was croaky and awful and was not a nice sound. He preferred Alec’s. It was smooth and kind.

“Who are you?” Magnus asked. He knew it was a long shot and they probably wouldn’t answer, but it was worth a try.

“My name is Valentine. Do you know how many lives I’ve wasted, trying to create a triple hybrid? How many people I’ve killed? And you’re sitting right there.” He said smiling at him like he was a trunk full of gold.

“You’ve killed people to get them to be like me?” Magnus asked, a little scared. If this guy had killed people, god knows what he would do to Magnus.

“Yeah. Do you know what I’m going to do to you?” Valentine asked, leaning closer to Magnus.

“Kill me?” Magnus asked in a broken voice. Normally he would be embarrassed or weirdly collected in these situations. Well, he couldn’t really say that. He had never been in hell and then suddenly kidnapped by a man who wanted his powers. That wasn’t a previous diary entry, it was brand new.

“Kill you? No. I want more of you. I’m going to cut you apart and find out what makes you tick.” He said intimidatingly before getting up slowly and leaving Magnus alone to his thoughts.

_It’s alright, Alec will find you and he’ll save you._

**_Will he though? He might be busy with his new boyfriend._ **

_But he said they weren’t a thing. He said he loved Magnus._

**_Then why isn’t he here yet?_ **


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I know I missed it yesterday and it's really late but here it is. I hope you guys like it and it's got an extra 1000 for the one I missed last chapter! You guys seem to like this story but the end is coming soon! thank you guys so much for reading and comment to let me know what you think!

“Twain.” Alec said. They were all stood in the living room, silent. There was a huge elephant in the room and it’s name was **_Twain was fucking dead one day ago!_**

“Alec listen.” Twain began.

“No, you listen!” Alec yelled, causing the girls to flinch and the boys ready for a fight, or to break one up. “You were my life. I loved you! And you let me believe you were dead! Fuck you! Why did you do that?!” Alec screamed.

“Because you never came for me! I died, and you weren’t there! Some random hungry vampire bit me and turned me! I never heard from you again!” Twain yelled, standing up to face Alec.

“Are you fucking serious?! You died! What was I supposed to do?! You were in fucking Switzerland! I wouldn’t have gotten to you in time! **You never came looking for me!** ” Alec yelled as loudly as he could. “You possessed me, didn’t you?” Alec said, and Twain froze. “Did you plant the bomb too?!” Alec screamed and everyone in the room wished they were somewhere else.

“Twain.” Izzy prompted. Twain looked at her and sighed. “Are you fucking kidding me?!” She yelled, jumping up at him. Sebastian jumped up just in time to hold her back.

“Babe, don’t. He isn’t worth it.” He whispered in her ear, hoping the term of endearment would calm her down a little. She was still tense, but she wasn’t trying to kill him.

“We mourned you!” Jace yelled, jumping up too. “We went to your funeral!”

“We were all so destroyed by your death you little cunt!” Lydia shouted, running at him. Because nobody stopped her, she pinned him to the floor. “And how fucking dare you speak to Magnus like that!”

“What?” Alec asked, lifting Lydia off him. “What did he say to Magnus?” Alec asked protectively.

“He called him his servant!” Lydia snarled at Twain. Alec threw her at the couch and walked over to Twain, intimidatingly slowly.

“Twain, we’re done. We’re over. We were over the second you faked your death and lied to us about it. I never **ever** want to see you anywhere near me or Magnus ever again and I swear to god, you even think about it and I’ll announce to everyone the kind of shit you do in bed, _abuelo._ Now get the fuck out of my house before I kill for good this time.” He said straight into his eyes. Twain cowered down and ran around him and out of the house.

Everyone stood there in a tense silence for a moment, before Izzy gently turned Alec around and hugged him.

“It’s alright.” She soothed, gently caressing his hair. He cried violently into her hair. He pulled back and ran to the back of the house, making horrible heart-broken sounds.

When he got outside, he began to punch holes in the barely-there wall and throw around plaster.

“Alec calm down!” Izzy tried, whilst Alec was pacing in front of her, throwing bits of broken plaster around whilst muttering random things about Magnus. Her heart was aching to see her brother like this. He didn’t like opening himself up and now he was breaking down right in front of her and she couldn’t do anything!

“I can’t Izzy! W- w- what if he’s hurt? Or- or- or dead? What if the d- demons got him? I couldn’t live with myself! I just- I need him!” Alec said, still pacing dramatically. He didn’t know what to do. If someone is rebelling against his mother, it wouldn’t be impossible for someone to quickly grab Magnus. _What if that was what the whole bomb was about? To be a distraction so they could get Magnus?_

“Alec, breathe.” Izzy said, rubbing circles on his back when he hunched himself over, gagging at the thought of the things bastards could be doing to him. She was worried too. After everything Twain said to him, he could be anywhere. She didn’t want to think about the worst thing that could’ve happened. She just imagined he was at home, with his friends, drinking hot chocolate. She didn’t want to think about him being kidnapped or killed. It was scary in hell for the first time.

“What if he wasn’t taken? W- w- what if he ran? W-what if I n-nev-ver see h-him ag-again?” Alec said, crying more than before and gagging a little. “I love him! No, nonononono. It’s not possible. He isn’t dead.” Alec tried to convince himself.

Izzy could see and hear her brother’s heart breaking. She wanted to scream and shout to any greater being that there was and get Magnus back to him. It was like part of Magnus was with Alec and he needed Magnus to be whole again and the thought just made her want to cry more.

Izzy had never seen Alec like this. After Twain’s death, he was devastated sure. But he was no where near this bad and Alec didn’t even know if he was dead. Alec was breaking from the inside out and she could only stand there and watch.

“I need to find him!” Alec said, wiping away the thousands of tears that had fallen and heading back to the now fixed house. Whilst Alec had his meltdown, Maryse had contacted a warlock to come and magic the house.

He went straight to his bedroom and slammed the door shut, not wanting to be approached. He began to pace, trying to think of something he could. He could only trust his family, he couldn’t even trust Twain. He needed to find out who possessed him. He needed to find out who was trying to overthrow his mother. He needed to find out who was trying to kill Magnus. He needed to find Magnus. He needed to make Jace and Clary get back together. He needed to find a girlfriend for Lydia. He needed to keep his family. He needed to… _he needed Magnus._

*****

Magnus had been here a week and he was slowly losing hope. Was he ever going to see Alec again? Get to kiss those beautiful lips? Or see his gorgeous sleeping face? Wake up in his embrace? Hold his hand again? If he got out, would Alec be bored of waiting to find him and get back with Twain? A loud door slamming open jerked Magnus out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Valentine and two guys stood next to him. He tilted his head in confusion.

“Hello Valentine. How are you today?” Magnus asked civilly. Yes, he was being held captive but if he was nice to Valentine, he had a little bit more mercy than if you’re a dick. He knew the only way for him to get out is to fight them and it would be even easier if he took them by surprise. If he led them to believe he was kind and then attacked by surprise, it would be more effective. Right now, he just needed to gain strength and attack at the best moment.

“I’m well, thank you Magnus. And yourself?” He asked kindly, sitting on a chair. If Magnus wasn’t in chains right now, you would mistake them for old friends. In another life, they probably would’ve been friends and the thought made him sick.

“I’m alright. The floor is a little uncomfortable but nothing to complain about.” Magnus said, smiling. He knew if he complained about too much, Valentine would make it more uncomfortable and he didn’t want to piss him off. He wanted to catch him off guard.

“That’s good.” He said. He looked up at the one of the guards and they gave him a clip board. “No physical’s today. Just questions.” Valentine said, gesturing to the clipboard. _Thank god. The physicals were seeing how agitated he had to be to transform and he was sick of it._

“Thank you.” Magnus said and sat down a little more comfortably. He hadn’t had questions before and he guessed they were going to be personal and deep.

“Do you remember much about your mother?” Valentine asked, without looking up. _Oh, we’re going straight in the deep end_ Magnus thought bitterly. At least give him some nice questions first. _Who was your favourite Teletubby? What’s your favourite colour?_

“No. I remember she was a happy person and she committed suicide when I was 5 so I don’t really remember much else.” Magnus said simply. It was true. He can remember his mother doing the dishes, smiling at him whilst blowing bubbles in his face. He remembered her dancing around in the living room to random music. He remembered her skipping down the street with him to drop him off at school.

“Ok. What have people told you about her?” Valentine asked, writing Magnus’ previous answer down. Magnus was suddenly more on edge that he was writing it down. He wondered what he was going to do with the answers.  

“To my knowledge, she was warlock queen, fled from Denmark to Indonesia. She put a protection spell in my name and she raised me to be human, she didn’t want me to be part of this world.” Magnus replied simply. He didn’t want to go into detail. He didn’t really want to tell him about the protection spell, but he knew that it was well known in hell.

“Do you know which three species you are?” Valentine asked wearily. If Magnus didn’t know any better, he’d say he was worried about the answer.

“Werewolf, Warlock and Vampire. My eyes are a yellowy-orangey colour, so I’m told.” Magnus said, transforming his eyes. They all flinched away from him a little and he noted it away mentally, saving that information for later.

“Thank you. That is all for today.” Valentine said hastily before practically running from the room.

“Alec, please come quickly.” Magnus muttered. He sighed and laid back down on the floor, crying silently, waiting for his white knight to save him. he had to face facts that his white knight was never coming for him and it was down to him to save himself.

*****

The Lightwood’s had been searching high and low for any hints as to where Magnus could be. Alec had refused to come out of his room and hadn’t eaten much. Jace and Twain had a fight and so Twain left with a broken arm and a bruised ego. Jace still protests that he deserved it and Lydia had already given them the ultimatum. 

“Alec! We’ve found something!” Izzy ran into Alec’s room and alerted him before running back to everyone in the living room.

“What did you find?” Alec yelled, running after her. They were all sat on the couches, looking at maps, pieces of the bomb and holding fabrics of Magnus’ clothing.

Izzy waved him over and pointed to a section of a map of hell. “Here. Sebastian said his father was obsessed about taking over hell one day, that’s why he left. He lives around here.” Izzy explained. Sebastian nodded.

“Yeah. But he likes to do his dirty work around here.” He said, pointing to a part which was the other side of hell.

“So he’s either here, or the other side of hell?” Alec asked exasperated. He had so much hope when

“If it is even my father who has him.” Sebastian unhelpfully added. He was fairly sure it was his father. Throughout his childhood, his father had always been obsessive with triple hybrids, taking over hell and making his own personal army of demons. When he left home, he was close to making the last one true.

Alec sighed angrily. “Let’s go to your fathers home and ask him. If he isn’t there, we go straight to the other side of hell. Are we agreed?” Alec asked Izzy.

“We can’t all go Alec. I’m sorry but mother needs to be safe too.” Izzy said, leaning forward and taking Alec’s hand gently. She understood he was upset and he just wanted Magnus, but he needed to remember what was also happening. Someone was trying to kill and over throw their mother.

“How about…” Sebastian began. “Me, you and Izzy go to my father’s and Jace and Lydia stay here and protect your mother.” Sebastian said, trying to appease Alec. Izzy was so proud to be with him in that moment. How he handled the situation and helped calm Alec down. My god, she really loved this man.

“Ok. But we gear up! I’m making you and my sister hike through hell without weapons. I want you both back here alive.” Alec said, giving no room for argument. They all nodded in agreement before heading to the doorway of the basement, also known as the armoury.

*****

“Get up Bane! You’ve got a physical!” A guard yelled, banging on the door as hard as he could. Magnus didn’t have a good sense of time in this place, since he didn’t exactly have a window in his room. But he knew he had been here a while. About a week and a half he would’ve guessed, and he was officially done. Magnus shot up and was ready. _Alec isn’t coming back for you. You have to find your own way out. Today is as good as any._

“I’m ready.” He announced, preparing himself to be dragged away by these monsters and irritated until he turns. He thought by now they would’ve been bored of watching him turn, knocking him out and writing the results. You can’t exactly get many results from the same thing being repeated daily. _Wasn’t it Einstein who said ‘insanity is doing the same thing over again and expecting different results._  

The door slammed open and Magnus flinched a little, that sound shot straight through him every time. They grabbed his arms, unlocked his chains and dragged him through a hallway of doors that had people screaming on the inside. He could hear people begging to be killed and others were eerily quiet. He could hear people screaming at the top of their lungs for help that will never come and he couldn’t help but feel really sorry for those people. He felt sick to his stomach every time he had to come through this damn hallway.

They threw him into a big room, with nothing in it besides glass, which he suspected is where Valentine was, watching him. He smiled towards the glass sarcastically before looking around. His experiments were far from normal, but even by his standards, this was weird. _It’s alright Magnus. Couple of hours and they won’t know what hit them. Just let them think you’re still compliant._

*****

“Open up!” Alec screamed, banging on the front door of the house. they had arrived at Valentines house to see one of the lights on. Sebastian insisted on knocking the door before knocking it down and Alec reluctantly agreed. They had been knocking on the door for the past few minutes, waiting for an answer. Alec was growing more tense by the minute and Izzy noticed. By the look on Sebastian’s face, so did he.

“Alec, he isn’t here. We know where he would be. Let’s go to the warehouse.” Izzy said, trying to pull her brother away from the door. Alec tried to fight it, but she was right. He just so badly wanted Magnus to be on the other side of the door.

“Ok, fine. But we need to get there fast because the more time we spend walking there, the longer they have him and I-” Alec was cut off with a sob. On his way to the house he had imagined the worst possible things. Magnus bleeding out on the doorstep. Magnus screaming from the inside. Magnus dead in the living room. But he really wanted him to be there.

“You’ll be there in time. I promise, nothing will happen to him.” Sebastian said, holding Alec’s arms. If they were going to go the warehouse with a rescue mission, they needed to be as level minded as possible. It’s hard for Alec, he knew that. But he needed to calm down.

Alec breathed out and took a moment to calm down. He needed to be calm and collected when he found Magnus if he wanted him having any chance of surviving. “Ok, you’re right. Are there any nearby warlocks to portal us?” Alec asked them both, hoping they would say yes. If he had to spend the next three days walking through hell, he’d go crazy before he saw Magnus. And the thought, of taking that long to reach his love and him being dead when he gets there, gave him anxiety.

“Alec, if the warehouse is hidden, no warlock would’ve been there before. They can only portal places they’ve been before, remember.” Izzy said softly. She felt really bad about having to tell him to wait another half a week, but it was the truth. She wanted to be with Magnus as quickly as she could. She was terrified of him being hurt or dead, but she had to be strong. For Alec.

“Argh!” Alec yelled in frustration. He just… his body just wanted to be next to his. He just wanted to hold him in his arms and never let go but he was just so far away. “Ok, let’s go.” Alec said, wiping away a tear and heading towards the warehouse. Izzy and Sebastian exchanged a look. Sebastian put his arm around her and kissed her on the head. She smiled at each other before following behind Alec, blades at the ready. They had no idea what they were about to face, but it was worth it to get to Magnus.

*****

_Magnus looked around the room before looking at the mirror again._

_“Well Valentine? What’s this room for?” Magnus asked the glass, knowing full well Valentine was there. Listening. Waiting._

_“I’m sorry Magnus. But if you’re a warlock, I need to know the extent of your powers.” Valentine said through some speakers and Magnus grinned. Ok, so there’s going to be a magic lesson. That sounds fun, he thought._

_Magnus looked up when he heard a hissing sound. His eyes widened, and his blood ran cold when he realised the room was being filled with water. Memories of his childhood flashed before his eyes as he banged on the glass to be let out._

_The water got up to his knees before he passed out from a panic attack and he woke up drenched in his own sweat in his cell._

 

Magnus shot up from his dream/memory and realised he was still in his cell. Alec hadn’t saved him yet. He had grown weak from the torture and couldn’t fight them anymore. He had to come up with his own plan. He would have to kill the guards and try to escape that way. He had made his peace that Alec wasn’t coming for him anymore. It was down to himself.

A little part of him had hoped that Alec would show up one of these days. That he would just burst through the door, gather him up in his arms and tell him it was all alright. But he wasn’t going to. He was stranded.

He waited in his cell, waited for the indescribable sound of the door being slammed open and him being dragged away. He didn’t really have a sense of time, but he knew the guards were a couple of hours late.

“Bane!” One of them yelled and Magnus smirked to himself. He had magically removed his cuffs, because Valentine was too stupid to think that Magnus wouldn’t learn magic. He had his hands behind his back, ready to attack.

The guard walked in, alone. Magnus jumped at him, took his blade from him, jumped on his back and slit his throat, weighing him to the ground with his body. When he softly landed on the floor, Magnus sighed. That’s one, there’s at least two guarding his door and Valentine, let alone the rest of them.

He quietly opened the door and stabbed one guard in the neck whilst magically removing the weapons from the other, killing him too. The other guard had a machine gun on him and Magnus decided that if he was going to do this, he was going to have fun doing it.

*****

As they neared the warehouse, they heard gun shots and screaming on the inside. Alec’s blood ran frozen cold in his veins. **_MAGNUS!_**

He ran faster than possible towards the door and kicked them open. The screams and gunshots stopped whilst he was running there, so he knew whatever massacre was occurring was over. Meaning Magnus was most likely dead.

They all walked through the corridors of dead bodies and trails of blood. Alec noted that they had guard uniforms on. Which meant someone who was kidnapped must’ve broken free. _What if they killed Magnus too?!_

Alec ran, following the bodies until he reached a steel door. It had a handprint of blood on it and it was just the right size to be Magnus’. He kicked the door in and had his blade ready to kill whoever did all this.

He saw a body crouched on the ground, covered in blood, checking the pulse of one of the guards, doubling checking if he was dead.

They turned around and their face was covered in blood too, but they didn’t seem angry about that. The person seemed angry at Alec. For what, he didn’t know.

Their eyes narrowed as they stood up. They gazed over the three before dropping his blood covered blade on the floor with a loud clattering sound.

Alec looked down at the body to realise it was actually Valentine that he had killed. The one who tried to kill his mother. The one who had treated Sebastian so badly he came to live with his enemies and fell in love with their daughter. The one who kidnapped and killed his boyfriend. _Magnus._

The person cleared their throat and pointlessly wiped their face, not cleaning it but smearing the blood more. “You’re late.” The voice said and a weight off Alec’s shoulders was lifted. He knew that voice anywhere.

“Magnus!”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending, finally. I'm sorry it took so long, but I had writers block for this story XD  
> Hope you like the ending! Comment and let me know!

“Magnus!” Alec yelled, running forward and sweeping Magnus off his feet. He picked his up and spun his around, clutching him tightly. He knew he was crying but he was so happy. Seeing body after body, he couldn’t find it in himself to see if they were Magnus.

“Alexander.” Magnus cried into his shoulder, gripping him tightly. “You came back for me!”

Alec pulled back and looked into Magnus’ eyes. “Why wouldn’t I?” Alec asked. He hated Magnus being insecure and he hated it when Magnus questioned Alec. Of course he loved him. Of course he would come back for him. There was no good reason on earth, or hell, to not come back for this wonderful man he had managed to find. “I love you, so much.”

“I love you too.” Magnus sobbed and clung to him again, refusing to let go.

“Is that my dad?” Sebastian asked, and he didn’t sound very concerned. Magnus made a mental note to remind himself that it’s none of his business. He nodded, and Sebastian kneeled down to his corpse. He shrugged and stood up again, putting his arm around Izzy.

“You ok babe?” She asked quietly in his ear. She knew he hated his father and always will. But that doesn’t mean he won’t be sad that he’s gone. And she had known him her whole life, he hated looking weak or sad in front of other people. He was like Alec, they had to be the leaders and be strong for everybody. It’s amazing how their personalities didn’t clash at some point.

“Yeah. I don’t feel anything.” Sebastian said, shrugging. He was his father, but he hadn’t earned the title of dad. He was a horrible, self-centred, pitiful excuse for a father, a leader and a person. Sebastian didn’t regret leaving home all those years ago, not even once. Because it lead him here. Beautiful girlfriend, a new family and the best mom in the world. And that’s exactly what Maryse was to him, a mother. Because she earned the title when she took him in when he was 19.

“Do you know my dad never once remembered a birthday?” Sebastian said sadly, before sighing.

“Oh Sebastian. Before I killed your father, sorry about that by the way, he told me to tell you something.” Magnus said and took a breath. “He said ‘Tell Sebastian, quod doleo dicere quod semper amabo illum’. I think it’s Latin, but I have no idea what it means.” Magnus said shyly.

“It means tell Sebastian that I am sorry, and I will always love him.” Sebastian said, tearing up a little. Izzy sighed sympathetically before gathering her boyfriend up and hugging him, letting him cry on her shoulder. “He loved me. He really loved me.” Sebastian sobbed.

“Magnus, are you ok?” Izzy asked when Sebastian’s crying decreased.

“Yeah.” Magnus said. He sniffed a little and wiped one of his tears and smiled at her. “There’s a couple of things you guys should know, but I’ll tell you tomorrow. It’s getting late and I’ve been sleeping on concrete for the past two weeks.” Magnus said. Alec kissed him on the cheek and turned his back on him. “What?” Magnus asked, amused.

Alec crouched down a little. “Piggy back. Jump on.” Alec said, and Magnus scoffed, before jumping on his back and holding onto him tightly. Izzy and Sebastian just laughed and turned around to walk away.

“I’ll be jumping on something else as soon as we get back.” Magnus whispered seductively in Alec’s ear. He felt Alec shiver a little and mentally high fived himself.

Since Alec was walking slowly, Izzy and Sebastian were a while ahead of them. Alec put Magnus down and hugged him. “Valentine didn’t really say any of that, did he?” Alec asked, kissing him on the cheek.

“No.” Magnus sighed. “But I know what it’s like to want closure from your parents and even though I personally won’t get it, I’m glad I’ve given it to Sebastian.” Magnus said honestly. He didn’t know how Alec would react. Whether he would be mad at him for lying to his friend or grateful.

“I didn’t think it was possible to love you more. And yet, here you are. Proving me wrong.” Alec said sincerely before leaning down and gently kissing Magnus on the lips.

 

When they finally got back to the Lightwood house, everyone sat in the living room, ready to exchange information they had found out during the week that Alec, Izzy and Sebastian had been gone.

“Ok. Whilst I was in literal hell, I overheard Valentine asking if the bomb had gone off properly. He was talking to this guy. He was about my height, curly short black hear and had weird glasses on.” Magnus said.

“Let me guess.” Izzy began, exchanging a look with Jace. “His glasses were bright orange and his top said, ‘Bowen Arrow’.” Izzy said.

Magnus looked confused but nodded all the same.

“That’s Bowen.” Jace confirmed, looking at Izzy.

“Wait, when was Bowen a suspect?” Alec asked, perking up. He sat forward in his chair, listening intently.

“That’s how I found out Twain was alive. He was looking at Bowen’s file. Clearly, to release him.” Izzy explained.

“Why didn’t anybody tell me?” Alec asked, gradually getting mad. Why were people constantly hiding things from him?

“Bowen has to be stopped.” Maryse stated, distracting Alec.

“Bowen is dead.” Magnus announced, feeling a little awkward. When he was back there, killing the guards, he briefly forgot that they were Alec’s friends and family. He had just announced to the only people keeping him safe that he had killed one of their closest friends in the world.

They room went silent. No one seemed to be bothered about. They looked more… relieved. Like they would finally get their fairy tale ending.

Izzy and Sebastian shared a love that was so pure and kind, full of mutual respect for each other and they took care of each other, they were family.

Alec and Magnus were going to end up together. Everyone knew it. Alec was different to most people, he loved rarely and fiercely, and he didn’t give up on that love easily.

They would get Jace back with Clary, somehow. They were so good together, but earth just messed with Jace’s head. He wasn’t used to all the attention and he got caught up in it. Clary would understand, if she wasn’t dead.

Magnus would go back and find Cat, beg on his knees for his friends to forgive him and then settle down with Alec, in hell or earth, didn’t matter to him.

They would find someone for Lydia, maybe that Maia girl. Her personality seemed to suit the feisty vampire. Looked like Magnus would be matchmaking for more than one Lightwood.

Everyone were jerked out of their thoughts by a phone ringing. Maryse looked confused but picked up the phone anyway.

“Hello.” She said kindly. “It is.” She replied. “Yes. Right. Oh ok. Mhm. Well… yeah. No of course. Alright then. Thank you. Goodbye.” Maryse said kindly with a smile before putting the phone down.

Everyone stared at her expectantly. “Twain has opened a void and the entirety of hell is going to be let loose if someone doesn’t stop him. That’s you guys by the way.” Maryse said regrettably. “I’m talking Hitler, Jack the Ripper, the Kray twins. They’ll all escape and continue to live on earth.” Maryse said worriedly.

Everyone sprang into action, gearing up ready.

Voids were dangerous, they released all of hell. Anyone who has ever died and gone to hell would continue to live on earth. It was a lot of pressure to be honest, but that was literally their job. To protect the people on earth. Sometimes specific people, sometimes the entirety of earth.

Alec looked at Magnus who was picking up a blade and a gun. “What do you think you’re doing?” He asked, taking the blade from his hands and putting it back on the table.

“Coming with you guys.” Magnus shrugged and picked the blade back up. He smirked at Alec who looked angry.

“No, you’re staying with mother.” Alec said, taking the blade from his hands and making his eyes go red. _Two can play at that game_ Magnus thought and turned his eyes to their orange colour. Alec stepped back slightly, before sighing. He grabbed both of Magnus’ arms and pulled him aside.

“Listen Magnus, this stuff is important. You could die.” Alec said, trying to convince him to just stay at home.

“Alec..” Magnus said sternly. Alec nodded and sighed. He turned around to face away from Magnus and when he turned back, he threw his hand towards Magnus, not hitting him. Magnus smirked in amusement before taking a step towards Alec, but he couldn’t. He couldn’t move. He glared at Alec. “What did you do?”

“You honestly think that us, the children of hell, don’t have some powers?” Alec chuckled and kissed Magnus on the cheek. “Like I said, you’re staying with my mother.” He said, before picking up the blade from Magnus’ hand and walking out.

As soon as the door closed, Magnus was released but gave up, realising he would probably just distract Alec and get him killed.

 

As Jace, Lydia, Alec, Izzy and Sebastian approached the void, they could see Twain messing around with the controls. In the centre of hell, there was a void creator. If things went bad on earth, and they had done before, they would open a void and all of hells creatures, not just the human ones, would go down and fight. They’d end up killing each other and going straight back to the hell. The last time a void was opened, it was back during the dinosaurs. Who weren’t actually dinosaurs. They were creatures of hell that humans pretended were dinosaurs so they didn’t sound crazy.

It took years of death and destruction for earth to be rid of humans, and then they created a way for humans to evolve. It was a very involved process and took centuries of dedication. No one had that kind of patience anymore.

Lydia pulled everyone into some room and shut the door, making sure no one saw them. When she was certain, she turned around and faced everybody. “Alec, you need to seduce him.” She blurted out and Alec froze.

“What?” Alec asked. Why did her plan involve that? Why can’t they just steal the control or knock him out.

“Hear me out.” She defended. “If you seduce him, make out that you’re horny or something and take him to a room. Jace and Sebastian are hiding in that room and kill him whilst me and Izzy shut off the controls and close the void. Nothing has to happen and even if it does, it’s to literally save the world. Say whatever you want about us if you have to.”

Alec sighed. Ok, it did sound like the plan would work. Damn Lydia Lightwood for coming up with irritatingly good plans.

Alec was about to protest, just as an attempt to come up with an alternative when Izzy interrupted him. “That won’t work.” She said, looking as if she had thought it all out.

“Why?” Lydia asked confused. She had thought through every scenario and there isn’t one she has thought of that wouldn’t work.

“Last time we saw Twain, Alec practically pledged his undying love for Magnus. He won’t buy it.” She said and hesitated to continue. Alec looked at her and titled his head. She was holding something back, she wasn’t saying something. “I could try seduce him.” She said shyly.

“Why wouldn’t it work if I did it, since we were in love. But it would work if you did?” Alec asked. He suspected he knew the answer but he really, really didn’t want to believe it.

“Alec…” She said when she saw the look on his face. Alec raised an eyebrow, silently asking her and she nodded. She was so ashamed.

“What? What happened? What did she do?” Jace asked, looking between Alec and Izzy like he was watching a game of tennis.

“My twin sister. My best friend. One of the people I can confidently say I’d die for. My ‘closer than blood’. Fucked my boyfriend.” Alec said with an unforgiving gaze. Izzy looked down in embarrassment and closed her eyes, ready for the screaming. “How long? How many times? Was he good? Was he worth it?” Alec asked, getting angrier by the second. He took a step towards her, but Sebastian walked around her and stepped between them. Alec wasn’t thinking straight and the last thing they needed was a fight to alert Twain that they were here.

“Izzy, you go and seduce Twain. Me and Jace will wait in here to decapitate the bastard whilst Alec and Lydia shut the void down. Everyone know what they have to do?” Sebastian asked everyone and was met with a bunch of nods.

Izzy, Lydia and Alec carefully made their way out of the room, trying to be as silent as they could. Izzy nodded and headed towards the main entrance, ready to put on her show.

She ran towards Twain with a grin on her face. “Baby! Oh finally! I thought I’d never get away from them all.” Izzy said, effortlessly leaning in and kissing Twain. “You opening a void?” She asked curiously.

“Yes babe. Humanity is fucked up.” Twain sneered before pressing a button and the machine began to whirr. She weaved her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

“I agree. Ugh, did you see Magnus? Sitting there like he’s equal.” She said and let go of him. She sent a look of panic to Lydia, who undid a few buttons on her top to show Izzy what to do. She put her thumbs up and undid a few buttons.

“I will forever hate watching my sisters seduce men.” Alec whispered whilst Lydia did the buttons up again.

Twain pressed another button but the machine made an angry sound. He looked confused, and so did Alec until he saw that Izzy had undid a small wire behind Twain.

“Here babe, let me.” She said seductively, standing in front of him and bending over, pushing her ass into his crotch. “Looks like something needs to playing with.” She said, wiggling her legs a little so her ass moved on his crotch. Twain put his hands on her hips and moved into her further.

“Looks that way.” He growled before her spun her around and kissed her, hard and with tongue. Izzy nearly gagged at the feeling and thought of anyone besides Sebastian having _anything_ inside of her, but she pushed the feeling away, remembering that he was going to kill everybody.

She jumped on him, hooking her legs around his body and kissed him back. She pulled away and looked at his lust filled eyes. “We’ll come back to this. Come on, it’s been years since I’ve felt you. Still as big as ever?” She asked flirtatiously, cupping his growing bulge. He rolled his eyes in pleasure before walking her into a room and locking the door. Only problem was, it wasn’t the right room.

Lydia ran to the machine and unplugged everything she could find, including wires that lead to the very back of the building.

Alec ran to the room that Sebastian and Jace were waiting in and flinched when they jumped at him. “Dude, don’t do that.” Jace complained, putting his blade away.

“He’s horny, plans working, different room.” Alec breathed out, panting at how fast he ran to them. Jace and Sebastian exchanged a look and ran to the only other room in the building, only to the find the door locked.

Jace got his blade, jammed it between the door and the hinges, prying them off each other. When they ran into the room, they found Izzy on the floor with her leggings around her ankles and Twain sucking hickeys on her neck whilst his trousers were on his ankles.

Jace looked away from Izzy and swiped his blade clean through Twain’s neck. He wasn’t kidding around. They let him go once and he tried to release all of hell. He wouldn’t make that mistake again.

Sebastian helped Izzy up, who looked shell shocked and scared. She didn’t speak, or swallow or blink. Sebastian kissed her cheek, but she flinched away from the touch. He pulled her leggings up around her waist and held her face in his hands.

“Izzy, look at me.” He said softly. She looked at him with the most blank expression. “It’s alright. I’ve got you.” Sebastian said, pulling her in for a hug and caressing the back of her head. She didn’t say anything, but when they took a step, she limped. Sebastian sighed and lifted her up bridal style. She must’ve been in shock. This wasn’t the plan. The plan was for him to take her to the room and die. Not get all the way to taking her clothes off, let alone take his off. And by the looks of things, he was seconds away from penetration.

“Alec, we’ve got Izzy and Twain, let’s go.” Jace said, walking out of the room with Sebastian following closely behind. He got into the main area of the building, to only see Lydia stood there, at the computer.

She looked up with a satisfied smile on her face and sighed. “Alec left. He didn’t want to see..” She said, but trailed off when she saw Sebastian holding Izzy. “Is she ok?” She asked panicked, running over to them.

“She’s fine. A bit shocked. The plan went further than it was supposed to.” Sebastian said with anger. He was so mad at himself for letting things get that far and for not killing him sooner and for letting her do it in the first place. All of it.

“Alright, let’s get back to the house.” Lydia said, giving Jace a brief hug before leaving the building.

 

When Alec stormed back into the house, Magnus ran up to him, hugging him and wrapped his legs around him. Alec caught him instantly and his anger was halved. But he was still really pissed off.

“I’m so happy you aren’t dead!” Magnus yelled into this neck where his head was buried. “Are you alright? You seem tense… angry?”

“Yeah, I am.” Alec stated. Magnus got down, pulled Alec into a bone crushing kiss that only lasted three seconds and then looked him in the eyes, expecting an answer. “Izzy was fucking Twain behind my back.” Alec said and Magnus’ eyes widened like a Tom and Jerry episode.

“Really?” He asked. Stupid question. Of course. He wouldn’t joke about those kinds of things. He nodded and hugged Magnus again, his hands going to his upper thighs to hold him tight. Magnus held on just as tight.

“I want to forget it happened. We killed Twain. We stopped a void. There won’t be any bad guys for at least 100 years. Hopefully, I’ll get some peace between the sheets with you.” Alec teased, wiggling his eyebrows. Magnus chuckled and leaned up to kiss him. They were cut off when the front door hit into Alec. _The others are home._

“Alec, move. It’s Izzy.” Sebastian said and sighed of relief when Alec immediately moved. Sebastian walked in with Izzy still in his arms and put her gently down on the couch. He brushed the hair out of her face and caressed her cheek. “We didn’t get there in time. She was half undressed, as was he. She hasn’t moved or spoken a word since.” Sebastian said softly.

“My baby!” Maryse said, sitting on the floor next to her. “Is she going to be alright?” She asked, gently holding her hand. And like magic, Izzy woke up and sat up, panicking.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Sebastian said, holding her face. He so badly wanted to lean forward and kiss her but after the way she reacted earlier, it’s best not to.

“Seb.” She sighed and leaned forward and hugged him, holding him tightly. “I didn’t want it. I swear, I wasn’t-”

“Hey.” He cooed and kissed her on the forehead. “I know. It’s alright.” He said and she swallowed, but nodded. She looked around at everyone and her eyes landed on Alec.

“Alec, I.. I am so sorry.” She said, more like pleaded. She felt so bad and it was over a century ago. It wasn’t throughout the whole relationship and it only happened once or twice but she was sure he didn’t want details.

“It’s fine.” He said and closed his eyes, everything overwhelming him for a moment. He opened them and bit in the inside of his lip. “I knew about it anyway. You aren’t as stealthy as you think.” Alec said with a hint of a smirk on his face. “We’re tighter than blood, and some human sure as hell isn’t going to change that.” Alec said, hugging Izzy. Everyone looked like a visual representation of ‘aww’. “But Magnus is off limits.” Alec said when they pulled back, eliciting laughter from everyone.

And for the first time, it looked as if things were going to work out for everyone.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten years later,   
> comment and let me know what you think!

**10 YEARS LATER**

 

Alec pulled out and rolled off of Magnus, both of them panting and sweating like crazy. Alec started chuckling, causing Magnus to do the same.

“I… I’ll never… get tired… of that.. with you.” Alec panted out, looking over at Magnus who had the most blissed out facial expression.

“Me neither.” He said, chuckling. He shuffled over to Alec’s side and snuggled up with him, grabbing Alec’s arms and putting it around him.

“I fucking love you.” Alec said, holding Magnus tighter and putting his hand on his ass.

Magnus chuckled and kissed the closest bit of skin he could find, which was his shoulder. “You talking to me, or my ass?” He asked teasingly.

“Can it be both?” Alec teased back and leaned down to kiss him. Seconds before their lips touch, the baby monitor started crying, signalling that the baby was crying. “Alec…” He whispered.

“Nuh uh babe, it’s your turn.” Alec said contently, before closing his eyes and shuffling around.

“But my ass hurts.” He complained, pouting like a child. Alec sighed and sat up, putting on a pair of boxers. He looked down at Magnus who was smiling up at him and kissed him on the lips.

“You’re lucky I love you.” He murmured. As he stood up, their 3 year old son, Rafael, came running into the room.

“Daddy, papa, Maxie is cwying.” Rafael murmured sleepily, rubbing his eyes. Alec nodded and picked up his son and carried him back to his room. He tucked him into bed with a kiss and an I love you before he went to Max, their 9 month old, and brought him into their bedroom. He smiled softly when he saw Magnus was asleep on their bed. He must’ve been exhausted.

He and Alec hadn’t seen each other in 2 weeks, because Magnus was visiting earth with the boys, to see Cat and Ragnor and their little girl Madzie. When Magnus got back late hours of the night, he and Alec had a little reunion. Two rounds of Alec making love to Magnus, one round of Magnus inside Alec, and then another round of Alec inside Magnus. All in all, it was a sweet reunion, but Magnus was exhausted.

Alec put Max in the play crib in their room, and got some boxers for Magnus. They had a play crib in their room because when they adopted Rafael, he was hurt emotionally. They bought the play crib so everyone in the Lightwood house knew that Rafael wanted some time to himself. He would sit in the play crib when he got stressed, he would play with his soft toys, blankets, teddy’s and let himself feel safe in the crib. It was soft and calming.

Alec walked to Magnus’ side of the bed and put the boxers on him, only stirring him a little. He kissed Magnus on the lips to try and wake him up just a little.

“Babe, we’ve made a mess on the bed and Max is gonna sleep with us.” Alec whispered in his ear. He smiled when Magnus clicked his fingers and the bedsheets were changed. “Thank you.” He said and kissed him on the temple before picking Max up and crawling into bed, putting the baby between the two husbands.

 

Magnus woke up to the sound of happy giggles. He opened his eyes to see Alec sat up in the bed, moving Max around like an aeroplane whilst Rafael was sat in his play crib. Magnus sat up and kissed Alec on the cheek before looking at Max.

“Good morning my sleepy boy. Did you wake daddy up last night?” He said in a baby voice before looking at the end of the bed to see Rafael wrapped in a blanket with his eyes closed. He wasn’t asleep, he just had his eyes closed. It was a habit of his to calm himself down. Magnus got out of bed and sat next to the play crib. “Raf, what’s wrong?”

“Auntie Izzy and Uncle Seb are arguing again and I don’t like it.” He said simply, not opening his eyes. Magnus was confused. He leaned over the side of the crib and kissed Rafael on the head who smiled softly.

He looked up at Alec and gave him a questioning look to which he shrugged his shoulders in reply and kissed Max. He put Max in the play crib with Rafael, who nodded and started playing with Max. Sometimes, Rafael wanted to be alone and everyone would have to leave the room. And sometimes he was ok playing with Max in there. It all depended on his mood.

Alec and Magnus walked into the living room to see Izzy angrily opening a jar of baby food whilst Sebastian was sat on the couch with his arms crossed angrily.

“Seb, what happened?” Alec asked, tapping him on the shoulder whilst Magnus went and got their daughter, Ivy, out of the highchair.

“Ivy was crying in the night. I went and got her and Izzy bit my head off about it.” He said angrily.

“That’s bullshit and you know it!” Izzy screamed form the kitchen and came storming in with a glass of water and threatened to throw it over Sebastian, who jumped up and stared at her. “What _actually_ happened was my husband is a piece of shit!” She yelled, throwing the water over him, which made Ivy giggle.

“Fuck you!” He yelled at her as she walked into the kitchen. She came back out with Ivy’s breakfast. Magnus took the jar from her and started to feed Ivy the food whilst the Lightwood’s argued their problems out.

“Izzy, what happened?” Alec asked gently, standing between the two.

“Ivy was crying last night, so he woke me up at 5am. I went and put Ivy back to sleep. When I came back, he had not only wrapped himself around the covers, but was taking up all the space in the bed, so I had to sleep on the tiniest corner and without covers. He then wakes her up at 7am and brings her into the room whilst she was still crying.” Izzy said angrily, glaring at Sebastian.

“I had the covers like that because I didn’t have you there! I can’t sleep without you by my side Iz!” Sebastian growled out and she narrowed her eyes.

Alec held his arms out and grabbed both of their hands, pulling them closer together. He stood behind Sebastian and opened his arms, whilst Magnus chuckled and pushed Izzy forward into his embrace.

Alec grabbed both of their chins and made them look at each other, and guided Sebastian’s head downwards. That was all it took before Izzy sighed and jumped up, claiming Sebastian in a world burning kiss, tightening her arms around him.

“If we have to do that every morning I’m moving out.” Magnus murmured to Alec who chuckled and continued to feed Ivy.

Magnus went and got the boys from their room and when they came out, Izzy, Sebastian and Ivy were all curled on the couch watching some kids show. Max got excited and held his arms out and leaned down towards Izzy who smiled and took Max in her arms, cuddling with him too.  

Rafael looked at them awkwardly. He wasn’t used to being part of a family that wanted him, he wasn’t used to be allowed to want things. He sat on the couch opposite to them and stared at them sadly. He wanted to sit there with them, but he didn’t want to be a problem. He got sad thinking about it and a tear started to fall from his eyes.

Magnus sat next to Rafael, after noticing he was sad, and cuddling up to him. “You want to sit with them?” He whispered in his ear and Rafael nodded shyly. “Hey Auntie Izzy, can Rafael come sit with you guys?” He asked. Izzy smiled and opened her arms for Rafael to go and sit next to her and his face lit up when he saw. He ran over to them, kissed her on the cheek and cuddled into her side.

“Mags! Do you want some toast?” Alec called from the kitchen. Magnus smiled at the nickname and got up.

“10 years and you’re still smitten.” Izzy said happily. Magnus nodded and went into the kitchen to see Alec with two glasses of orange juice and some toast on a plate.

Magnus went up behind him and wrapped his arms around him from behind, kissing him on the back of his neck. Alec hummed happily, but jumped when the toaster pinged.

“You want some?” Alec asked, peering over his shoulder at Magnus, who nodded once and kissed him on the cheek.

When Magnus was growing up, he never thought he could have this. Beautiful man by his side, children running around in their blissful, happy home. What I’m trying to say is, he never thought he’d have a family. He found a family in Cat, Ragnor and Rafael, don’t get him wrong. But it wasn’t a real family, they were friends. Friends that were family, and his children would always call them aunt or uncle, but never dad or mom. That’s what he wanted. A marriage, a trusting relationship where he was completely and officially, legally, committed to that one person who you could share everything with without judgement, and he found that in Alec Lightwood.

There was no amount of words that could even begin to describe how much Alexander Gideon Lightwood-Bane meant to him, and there was no words, in any language, new and forgotten, that could even half tell you how much he loved this man right here. Making toast, with horrendous bed hair, whilst glancing at their two boys who owned his heart. And for once in his life, he allowed himself to feel the love fully.

Because he was home.


End file.
